There Are Always Two Sides To Every Story
by SarahJean6
Summary: Book worm Edward and outgoing Twin Alice live off campus in a three bedroom house their first year in college. The Cullen's former Aussie exchange student Bella takes the third bedroom. They both speak English but don't understand eachother! Rated M
1. PROLOGUE HIM

**A/N **

**Alright here we go this is a collaboration with Indunga who helped me with SWJS. This will be written in both Edward and Bella's POV alternating each post. There will be a prologue from each than our regular chapters will start. Please be patient with us I live in the US and she lives down under (he he he I love saying that) and we both have little ones that seem to be a bit demanding. Our goal is a prologue this week and the second next week. The first chapter will be up fortnightly Indunga is helping me use this term in my real life. If you're like me and had no clue what it meant it means two weeks. So real chapters will post every two weeks but please give us some grace we will do our best. We hope you all like it and leave us some feedback. This should be a fun ride. Dorkward and little Aussie Bella goes a long way….**

_SM owns all things Twilight_

**PROLOGUE**

**HIM**

"Edward Anthony Cullen get your ass out here we are going to be late and I will not have her standing in the fucking baggage claim wondering where we are!"

FUCK!

So ya nothing will ruin a good jerk off session faster than your pissy twin sister banging on the fucking bathroom door while yelling at you. I guess I should get out and finish getting dressed. We are headed off to the airport to pick her up. I am more than a little apprehensive about living with her again. I'm not sure how it will be seeing her. Don't get me wrong I can't wait to lay my eyes on her gorgeous brown ones. I'm actually excited because I know she will be hugging me when we get to the airport and it may be the one time I actually get to touch her. Pathetic right? I can't help but think about her tiny little body pressed up against mine. Shit I'm hard again this is going to be seriously messed up if I can't keep my dick in check for the next year.

I stood looking at my reflection in the mirror over my dresser. I had put on the black jeans and the grey button down Alice had picked out for me. Let's face it I would be wearing blue jeans and a t shirt all the time if Alice didn't shop for me and force me to dress in a way that she felt represented her the best. I can't say that I minded really she had great taste and would never put me in something embarrassing. I pulled at my hair enough to get frustrated with it and left it alone. I slipped on my glasses and pulled on my jacket meeting Alice in the hall.

"Oh God Edward when on Earth are you going to get contacts?" She rolled her eyes and pulled me toward the door. She had been on my ass to get contacts for about three years now. She wore them and I just couldn't do it. The thought of sticking shit in my eye just freaked me out. I smirked at her comment and followed her to the door. We took my Volvo instead of her little yellow Porsche knowing we would need the room for all of her things. We had received quite a few boxes early last week but I knew she would have all kinds of shit.

This time living with her would be different. Let me back up for a moment. Two years ago my parents got the bright idea to host an exchange student from Australia. She arrived and I was aw struck form the first moment she was unbelievably gorgeous and I wasn't the only one who thought so Emmett's mouth hung open just as much. I was out of her league I could tell from the first moment I saw her. She had this long brown hair and a tan that made her glow. She had on these tiny tiny shorts that hugged her ass and showed off her long lean legs. The little tight t shirt she wore about killed me. It was a cold fall day when she got in and her little nipples went hard instantly when she walked out into the cool air. I felt Emmett shove me from behind and snicker. It became pretty clear pretty quickly that while Emmett thought she was hot he also thought she was a bit too much like Alice in a sister kind of way. Besides Rosalie would have had his dick in a vice had he tried anything. He gave me more shit over her in those 6 months than at any other time in my life. "Edward when are you gonna pound out that shit?", "Eddie you get your dick wet yet?", "E you gonna be balls dip in that shit soon?". The answer to all of that was no, no and NO! It's not that I wouldn't have minded but she never even looked at me like that. I will be honest as embarrassing as it is I was a virgin, well I still am. Not that I haven't had the chance like on prom night for instance Alice forced me to go with Jessica Stanley who was cute but annoying as fuck.

She got piss drunk and when she told me she had always wanted to fuck in a limo I thought what the hell. She started to go down on me and I was totally into it right up until she pucked on the floor. So ya I still have my V card and I would love to get rid of it.

So back to the topic at hand her, the her who has consumed my thoughts for over two years now the her that will be sleeping across the hall from me, the her that will be naked in the bathroom on a daily basis with no parental supervision what so ever. The her that slept with Mike fucking Newton when she was here last. The her that looks at me like a fucking bookworm and a best friend. This year is going to be torture and I will most likely end up with a raging case of carpal tunnel from all the alone time I will be spending thinking about her naked in the queen size bed Alice has placed in her room.

I pulled onto the off ramp headed to the airport when my phone began to buzz with a new text. I pulled it out and tossed it to Alice asking her to read it for me. She immediately began to giggle hysterically.

"what?" I almost growled at her.

"Um Emmett wants to know if your live in pussy has arrived?" She stammered out. Instead of texting back she called him back from my phone. She put it on speaker so we could all talk.

"Yo bro she there yet you're so lucky you get another shot at her!"

"Hey Emmie it's Alice and Edward and Edward will not be fucking her or anyone else, come on this is Edward we are talking about. Besides she and I have got an entire University of hot guys to work our way through!" Alice said it like it was obvious that they would be fucking the entire U of W football team. Both Emmett and I yelled for her to shut the fuck up at the same time. We both knew that Alice had been sowing her oats for the last two years but neither of us wanted to hear about it. It was one of the reasons she was in the room on the second floor I didn't want to hear that shit and we couldn't stop her. Believe me Emmett had tried and she just screwed her boyfriend Sam in Emmett's jeep to prove a point.

I pulled into the parking structure and parked the car. We were meeting her at baggage claim, we walked through the crowd of people and I spotted her. She was trying to get her suitcases to all stand up as she sat on one. She had on another pair of short shorts and a little pale purple t shirt. She held a purple University of Washington sweatshirt in her arms. I recognized it as the one I had sent her after she confirmed she was indeed coming to the states. She and I had been writing emails back and forth for the past two years she would tell me all about her friends and life down under and I would relay all of Alice's shit and the boring life that was Forks Washington. It never got deep I have to admit she was a better pen pal than myself I just never knew what to write without sounding like a complete loser so I often opted for the asshole route and sent back two or three sentences at a time. I took a deep breath and readied myself for the year to begin. I straightened up cupped my hands around my mouth to yell for her.

"ISABELLA!" her head popped up and I found her big brown doe like eyes. She jumped off of her luggage and ran at me. I braced myself for her as she flung her arms around me as well as her legs. I held her close breathing in her familiar scent of strawberries and coconut. I tried to not look obvious that I had

my face buried in her hair breathing her in. She loosened her grip and slid down my body as she and Alice embraced and both started screaming and jumping up and down.

"So ya don't worry ladies I got this." I said sarcastically as I gathered her shit and we headed back to the car and back to the house of pain. Fuck my life and this year what had I gotten myself into?

Living with my sister (who I really do love)…check

My parents bought us an awesome house off campus…check

A shit load of hard school work ahead of me….check

Bella living under my roof….check

A permanent hard on for the next 9 months or so…..check!


	2. PROLOGUE HER

**A/N Ok so I didn't want to wait until Monday to post this since my dear co author re-sent it with a few minor adjustments. Please be kind but honest and let us know what you think. Chapter 1 will be up in Two weeks from Monday. I hope you all stick with us.**

**SM owns all things Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Her**

I can't believe I'm heading back to the states to do the whole university thing, oops I mean college as Alice keeps reminding me. I still can't believe I've let her talk me into this. I suppose I should explain who I am, and who Alice is. I'm Bella, recently turned 18 and graduate of your average Australian suburban high school. Two years ago I spent 6 months in Forks Washington with a fantastic host family, the Cullens. The Cullen family consisted of Dr & Mrs Cullen aka, Esme & Carlisle Cullen, who are two of the most understanding laid back parents that I've ever met, not to mention completely loaded. Then there was Emmett eldest of the Cullen kids, he has a wicked sense of humour and built like a brick shit house, not that he'd hurt a fly. Emmett is now in his 2nd year or sophomore year of college, but he went cross country with his Barbie look a like high school girlfriend Rosalie. Then there is the twins, Alice & Edward who are the same age as me and polar opposites, Alice being full of energy and life, Edward was more reserved and quiet. I can still remember meeting the Cullens the first time like it was yesterday.

I'd just unboarded the plane after spending far too many hours in the air, I was feeling unbelievably tired, and I'd enough of listening to the strangers who were sitting next to me on the different flights talking absolute crap and I was just wanting a little quiet. After collecting my luggage I was looking around for my host family, I'd been told they'd being doing the classic movie scene with a sign. It didn't take long for me to spot them and I decided to play up the whole Aussie thing, I walked over and in my best crocodile dundee accent I'd said "G'day mates, I'm Bella" next thing I knew I had this little black haired midget attach herself to me like a koala being shot out of a tshirt cannon. I really don't remember much of her introduction because everything she said mixed together while she was talking a hundred miles a minute, but I got the gist that she was Alice and she was sure we were going to be best friends, and she obviously had a pretty good dealer, I had doubted that energy was natural, and oh how I wish I was right. Just behind her stood a big solid guy who looked a few years older than me, he had dark curly hair that sat around his shoulders, gorgeous brown eyes and to die for dimples, who was introduced as Emmett. Next to him was a man with blonde hair, probably average height but looked smaller next to his son, this was Dr Carlisle Cullen, and he was positively hot for a middle aged man. Next to the good doctor was a well dressed woman who looked to be in her late 20's, caramel coloured hair, hazel almost green eyes, and some of the whitest teeth you'll ever see. This was Esme Cullen, wife, mother and interior designer. Standing just slightly behind those three was a rather tall, slim built guy who had an unusual almost bronze coloured hair, it defiantly didn't look natural, he had glasses but behind those glasses was the most amazing set of green eyes I'd ever seen, he was wearing a 'nerf herder' tshirt and a pair of jeans, and after Alice introduced him as her twin brother Edward he gave me the most amazing smile, and I was instantly wet.

Those six months had been fantastic, Alice and I truly had become best friends, Emmett became the big brother I always wished I'd had. Edward despite my best efforts had remained only a friend, which I guess was for the best, things could have got a little messy, but he was defiantly a doable geek. Esme & Carlisle had became like second parents to me, I tend to call them Mamma Es and Daddy C these days, as much as Carlisle isn't fond of the nickname it always brings a little grin to his face. All the Cullens plus Emmett's girlfriend Rose had spent the summer out here 6 months ago, escaping their winter of course. I haven't done much since they left, I've had 6 months to fill between when all my friends here started uni and I start 'college' with Alice & Edward. It still feels so weird saying that I'm going to College.

Since Edward, Alice and I are all going to the same college Mamma Es and Daddy C have brought a house that's only a block from campus so we can all live together and not have to worry about dorm arrangements. As much as I'm looking forward to living with Alice again, I can't say I'm excited about living with Edward again. Don't get me wrong Edward and I are friends, we email each other quiet frequently or should I say, I email him frequently, it's properly a little sad on my behalf really. I have

such a school girl crush on him and he's either really not interested and just to polite to say so or he's absolutely clueless about how I feel. Oh hell maybe he's just a fag, but I don't know, I'm sure I busted him checking me out once or twice.

I've gone off on a little ramble haven't I? I was meant to be telling you about me wasn't I? So I'm Bella, or Isabella Marie Swan. I was born in Melbourne Australia. My parents are Renee and Charlie, divorced about 15 years ago. Mum remarried about 12 years ago to a dude named Phil, they've since had three more girls, Matilda, Lisa & Amy who are 10, 8 and 7, all great but starting to get serious attitude problems. My dad, Charlie went and married my prep teacher, Stephanie, while I was still in prep she went from being Miss Morgan to Mrs Swan, and they now have two boys, William who's 11 and Clancy who's 10 and oddly currently 'dating' Matilda. Despite the birth of new kids and both my folks having 'new' family I haven't spent a day feeling unloved or unwanted by either side. I guess I was lucky the 'rents had a friendly divorce and remember that they loved each other enough to make me once upon a time and got houses next door to each other to make it easier for me, what more could a chick ask for from her parentals, seriously?

I'm thinking I've covered everything haven't I? I have a feeling I'm still slightly wasted from last night. My friends threw me a great big piss up farewell party last night, I'm not sure I've ever got that tanked before. It's weird taking off on this adventure I feel like nothing is going to be the same once I hop on the plane in about 3hrs, it feels like such more of a goodbye than last time I did this, and not just because I'm going for longer, I feel like I'm concreting more of a life in another country this time. I'm worried about how much I'm going to miss everyone, and I know I'm going to have skype, facebook and emails but I guess things are never going to be the same when it comes to all the relationships I'm leaving behind. I guess I'll be making a heap of new relationships when I get there thou.

So that is why I'm here sitting in my room looking at my two suitcases full of everything I'm taking on the plane with me, I've already sent a number of boxes which should get there just after I do, listening to John Denver's 'Leaving on a Jet Plane', Mum, Dad, Phil and Stephanie and all the little people are downstairs waiting to take me to the airport and wave me off. I know that Alice and Edward are going to be collecting me at the other end, but I still have to fly from here to LA and then off to Seattle, just over 17hrs. 20 hours and I'll be looking at my best friend again.

There's a banging on the door "C'mon Bella it's time" Steph has just yelled sounding like she's at the bottom of the stairs. More door banging and Matilda and Lisa giggling at my door. I guess this is it.

We arrive at the airport with no drama's park in short term parking and walk in to the international terminal and wait until my boarding number is called. It doesn't take that long until I'm in line ready to board and as I look back at my great loving odd family I realise this is it and I'm defiantly going to miss them, but I'm looking forward to this new adventure I'm setting on and I'm not going to spend my time trying to get Edward's attention this time. College is the time for partying and having fun and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

University of Washington here I come.


	3. HIM 1

**OK so Tara and I couldn't wait to get the first "real" chapter out to you. I hope you like where we are going. There will be some angst in this story but we promise it wont drag on for 30 chapters or anything. Please let us know what you think.**

**SM Owns all things Twilight**

* * *

><p>We had a week to prepare for classes to start and it was a week from absolute hell. After picking up Bella from the airport and showing her the house we had our first "family" dinner as Alice put it. We agreed that Sunday nights would be family dinner night since we all had Monday am classes we would all be home any way. Alice and Bella made lasagna and I hid in my room. I know I am a social retard and that I should know how to relate to the opposite sex better than I do but that gene skipped me and I think Emmett got my share. I also am fully aware that this is Bella we are talking about and I know her pretty well. What you may not know is that while I know Bella well and I have lusted after her for two years my mind goes to complete mush when in the presence of the opposite sex in a social setting. I have spent hours tutoring girls and sitting next to them in class and that seems to go ok. The other problem is that since meeting Bella I can't seem to see another girl as anything more than a pretty face. I am terrified of seeing Bella come home or go out with another guy. I know Alice has plans to do a lot of dating and running around so my best course of action for the year would be avoidance.<p>

After dinner that first night I put 'plan avoidance' into action. I spent most of my days in my room that week mostly going over my options for my choices for major I needed to declare my major before classes started and I was still torn. While the best laid plans are great and all. I could never seem to avoid Bella coming out of the bathroom after her shower in the morning. I had tried several different times but that woman never takes a shower at the same time of day. The worst was Thursday I came out of my room with my nose in a book heading to the bathroom. I had not looked up and I should have fucking looked up. I got to the door and as I went to reach for the handle the door flung open and my nose was assaulted with the smells of Bella all strawberries and coconuts and shit. If that wasn't bad enough she was wrapped in a short ass pink towel not her robe she normally came out in. Her long brown hair was sticking to her still damp body and she ran right into me. I don't think I have ever gotten a hard on so fast in my life. Instinct took over and as she crashed into me I grabbed her wet naked shoulders to insure that I didn't knock her down.

"Oh my God Edward, Oh shit I'm sorry!" She screeched as she grasped the towel to her body.

"No…um…shit…..ya…um…." I stuttered before I did an about face and went back to my room. That's right ladies and gentlemen a complete tardward move. There she was like 98% naked and all I can come up with is um, ya and shit nice fucking move Cullen! So Thursday was a shit day after that I couldn't look at her when we tried to sit in the living room and watch TV and I certainly couldn't sit near her. I am sure she was now fully convinced if she wasn't before that I was a waste of space.

So now it's Friday night and I have just finished the shit load of reading from this week. I know I'm an over achiever but I can't help it. I put my books away and pulled out my I Pod when there was a loud bang on my door.

"Ya Alice." Only Alice bangs on my door like that. Bella would never come near it and Emmett if he were here would just walk in.

"Hey little brother you up for a frat party?" Yes Alice called me little brother she has insisted on this pet name since she was born 3 full minutes before me. I pushed my glasses up my nose and stared at her.

"Really Alice a frat party do I look like I would go to a frat party?" I gestured to myself.

"Well yes actually but only because I dress you. Come on we leave in 10 and you need to put this on so get off your ass, its Friday baby!" She tossed a white button down that she said would go with my faded blue jeans I had on. It landed on my face and I pulled it away and slipped it on knowing I would never get out of going. I figured I would go for an hour than leave. I came out of my room and Alice threw my keys at me.

"You drive, we won't all fit in my car and I might want a beer any way." Shit there goes my exit and avoidance plan I won't be able to just leave them there with no way to get home.

"Your lookin great Edward, nice shirt." Bella said as she flicked my collar when she passed by me headed out to the car. I watched her hips sway as she walked to the car. She wore a way too short denim skirt and a tight yellow t shirt with a pair of white sandals she looked fucking gorgeous. I slid into my seat to be greeted with Bella sitting in the front seat crossing her legs as I pulled my seatbelt on. Holy hell she has on white panties I am sure of it, fuck!

The drive was short and we pulled up to the Alpha house. The music was blaring and there were people coming and going. I walked in and was immediately handed a red plastic cup that had a punch of some kind in it. I took a small sip and set it down grabbing a bottle of water. I was the designated driver and if my sister was going to get shit faced I needed to be able to keep an eye on her. I sat on a couch off to the side and watched as guy after guy approached Alice and Bella and they giggled and flirted with each of them. Finally a huge mother fucker came up and Bella took his hand and went to the dance floor with him. I watched as he spun her and had his hand on her hips pulling her closer and closer. I am sure I let out a small growl at the site.

"Hey." A small soft voice came floating into my ear. I turned my head and a petit young blond girl sat next to me on the couch.

"He….Hey" I stuttered back.

"I'm Jane, your Edward right? I think you're in my advanced bio class." She was cute and had nice blue eyes and she must be smart the bio class I was taking was normally offered to juniors but my advanced placement put me there. I flashed through my photographic memory and sure enough three rows from the front and the far left is where Jane sat. Shit she was still talking I should listen.

"So ya you must be pre med as well if you're taking that class." I was staring at her and it hit me she has stopped talking and is probably waiting for me to say something. Total dip shit see what I mean!

"Oh ya I am pre med, I mean I was going with pre law but I just find the body so much more interesting." Fuck that sounded stupid! "What I mean is my father is a doctor and my mother is a lawyer and my sister is pre law and I like science." I ran my hand through my hair and tugged at the ends. I was a fucking idiot here was this nice pretty girl trying to make conversation with me and all I could do was sound like a complete fuck up. She giggled and placed her tiny hand on my knee as she leaned in a bit.

"That's cool I love science I'm kind of a nerd that way. Um would you maybe want to dance with me?" She grinned up at me. Just as she spoke the words a soft slow song started it was I'll Make Love To You by Boys II Men. Ahh if only I could be as smooth as one of these fuckers I thought. Before I could answer she was standing and pulling me with her. I stood and took in her tiny frame she couldn't have been more than five feet tall and I was nearly six two. She pulled me to the dance floor and reached up placing her hands on my chest. I placed my own hands at her waist and we began to sway to the music. It had been a long time since I had listened to Boys II Men or this song and this was a really dirty song.

"So Edward what dorm do you live in?" She asked as we danced.

"I um I don't." Well that was a bit short. "I live off campus in a house with my sister and another room mate." I corrected.

"Oh that's cool you must be a junior or senior then if you live off campus." She sounded a little disappointed or insecure.

"No I'm a freshman my parents own the house my sister and I and a good friend all live there."

"That is so cool I just moved here from Idaho and I live in the freshman girls only dorm." She was looking up at me and I was kind of worried she might get a kink in her neck. I had never danced with someone so short. Not that I had danced with a lot of people. OK two to be exact Jessica at prom and Bella once while at a dinner at my parent's country club both Bella and Jessica were taller than Jane by about four or five inches. The song came to an end and Katie Perry's voice came blaring through the speakers.

"You wanna grab something to drink?" Jane asked and I nodded my approval we grabbed a couple of sodas and walked out to the front porch. There were still throngs of people but the music was muted a bit. She sat on a bench and I finally noticed what she was wearing. She had on short white shorts and a purple t shirt that said U of W Cheer on it. I gestured to her shirt as I spoke

"Pre med and a cheerleader?" She smiled a small smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ya the cheerleading is paying for my schooling I figured why not let it. I'm not on the performing squad yet but it's only the first week of school and I am not afraid of hard work. I tend to get what I want once I know what that is. So pre med or pre law you're not ambitious at all are you? "She said sarcastically.

"No not ambitious at all just indecisive I guess. My dad is an amazing doctor he loves his work and I have always admired that about him. My mom is an attorney and she does a lot of legal aid stuff you know help the undeserved and all of that. I kind of want to combine the two." Wow was I actually having a normal conversation with a girl this was weird.

"So you want to be a doctor and a lawyer?" She looked as serious as a heart attack. I nearly spit my soda at her.

"No god No I decided on medicine because I really do love science and I want to use it to help the less fortunate some day." I think this girl while forward might be as awkward as me. She smiled and nodded.

For someone taking a 300 level biology class as a freshman she was a little slow on the up take but it was kind of endearing.

I never went back into the house that night Jane and I sat and talked for hours about all kinds of things. School, family, music and books. I found out we both like to read have a lot of the same music on our I Pods and she has an older brother named Alec who is at Boise State. The girls came stumbling out of the house around midnight signaling it was time to head home. They were both laughing and were clearly drunk.

"Youreadytogohomeeddie?" Alice slurred to me. I stood up as did Jane.

"Who are you?" Bella nearly snapped. Ahh alcohol how it does such nice things to ones personality.

"Alice, Bella this is Jane" I introduced them. Bella leaned forward whispering something into Jane's ear that I couldn't make out. Jane smiled at whatever it was. I gave Alice the key to my car so she and Bella could go get in and told them I would be right there. Now what the hell do I do? I have sat and talked to this girl for about three hours but it wasn't a date so I know I shouldn't try to kiss her fuck where is Emmett when you need him. Just then she pulled my cell phone from my hand. She typed a few things into it and handed it back to me.

"So that mess with the short black hair was my twin sister Alice and our roommate Bella is the one with long brown hair." I explained

"Ya I figured Bella wasn't the sister you know the accent and all." She giggled. Shit duh I am a fucking idiot!

"Right…I should get going can I get…." I started to ask

"I put my number into your phone I hope that's ok." She said almost in a whisper.

"Um ya that's perfect actually thanks." Just then my phone buzzed not wanting to be rude I ignored it. She moved forward all of a sudden and hugged me. I returned her embrace and left. For the first time I felt kind of sad leaving a girl other than Bella. I got down onto the side walk and pulled my phone back out. I had two messages the first was from Alice

E Fuck her or don't but get a move on bro! – A

Fuck Off – E I replied The second was from Jane

Edward had a great time please call me sometime – Jane

Jane it was nice getting to know you and I will – Edward

I hit the send button just as I got to the car.

I didn't see the girls for most of the rest of the weekend they were out doing girly shit. I finished a book I had been reading and when Monday came I found myself too early for Bio and pulled out my phone to check my email. It buzzed with a message.

Are you already in Bio? – Jane

Yup just checking email – E

Do you want coffee I am about to order? – J

That would be awesome! Grande Americano no cream – E

Yuck that is nasty be there in a sec – J

I smirked and went about checking my email. A few minutes later Jane came in balancing her books and our two coffees I took her books from under her arm and she sat down next to me. We met on Wednesday for coffee before class my treat of course and found ourselves at the same coffee shop on Thursday as well. I was having a great time getting to know her. She was so different from the other girls back home she was smart I mean really fucking smart. She liked to read and she played violin so we had music we could talk about too. Alice and Bella had informed me they were going to a club Friday night and I was on my own. I sat down at the coffee shop with my Americano and Jane's White Mocha and waited for her to arrive. She came running in and sat down with a huge grin on her face. She was still in her work out clothes having just come from a mid day work out with the cheerleading team.

"Hey you look happy." I found it so easy to talk to her now it was odd for me but totally comfortable.

"I am I just got bumped up! I get to actually cheer at the game on Saturday!" She nearly screamed. She was bouncing up and down and it was the first glimpse I got of the cheerleader in her. If I didn't know her I would have been really annoyed at this display but it was not all of who she was and I knew how hard she had been working to earn the spot. She had been doing two a day work outs since mid July.

"Jane that's awesome now I have a reason to watch the game." I smiled at her while pushing her coffee to her. She picked it up breathing in the aroma of chocolate and coffee before she took a small sip of the hot liquid.

"So this is cause to celebrate why don't you come over to the house on Friday I'll cook dinner you pick a movie or is that totally lame?" I was no good at making plans and while an evening in watching a movie sound like a great night to me it may have been a bit boring for the cute smart cheerleader sitting in front of me.

"That sounds perfect really I shouldn't be out too late the night before a game any way. What time?" She actually sounded excited about the prospect of spending an evening with me. We had only met at the coffee shop and seen each other in class. We had texted a few times but nothing deep. Did I just make a date with Jane? Was I ok with that? She wasn't Bella but Bella wasn't sitting at home pining

away for me right? Bella was dancing with big goons at frat parties and going to clubs on Friday nights probably trying to find another fucking Mike Newton here in Seattle to "get to know". Fuck it if it was a date so be it I liked spending time with Jane we always had good conversation and I didn't feel like a complete fucktard when I was with her.

"How about 7:00?" Not to early but not so late she won't get enough rest for her big day on Saturday.

I left the coffee shop and now I had time to start to freak out about Friday night it was a little over 24 hours away and what the fuck had I gotten myself into? I hated to do it but I needed some advice from someone with experience so I pulled out my cell and dialed the dam number.

"Yo E what's up bro?"

"Hey Em I need some advice." God help me.

"Well little bro first you put a condom on then you put your dick in her pussy and in and out.."

"EMMETT! For fuck sake!" I was laughing through my yelling let's face Emmett is funny.

"Seriously what's up Eddie?" He was always calling me E or Eddie I hated both but how was I going to stop him.

"Well I think I have a date Friday night I am cooking her dinner at the house and she is bringing a movie what do you think I should make?"

"That's easy mom's roast chicken and potatoes. I make it for Rose when I piss her off works like a charm. I will forward you the email I got from mom with instructions. Hey don't forget to buy condoms you need to wrap that shit up even if she tells you she is a virgin and on the pill." His mind was never far from sex.

"Thanks Em I don't think that will be an issue but good advice none the less." I rolled my eyes.

"So what the hell is up with Bella aren't you still jacking off to thoughts of her like nightly?" He almost sounded concerned.

"Ye….I mean NO! Look nothing is ever going to happen with her she doesn't see me like that she would sooner jump you and risk getting the shit beat out of her by Rose than even kiss me." I almost growled at him. I needed to forget about Bella I needed to move on I was almost 19 years old, I was a virgin and totally lusting over a girl I would never have.

"I don't know about all that but look if this other chick is good to go by all means get a little ass while you wait." He said matter a fact like.

"Emmett God it's not like that Jane is nice, she is smart and we get along!" I was totally getting frustrated with him. I had not even considered that would even be an option with Jane.

"Hey now down tiger. It was just a suggestion. Listen make the chicken watch the movie and grow a sack just in case she wants you to fuck her." He was now chuckling.

"Alright Ass Hole thanks for the help. Remind me again why I thought it was a good idea to call you." I said as I chuckled along with him. Emmett meant no harm he is who is love it or hate it.

"You called because I am the shit and your big brother who has been getting tail for like ever. Talk to ya later bro!" He bellowed into the phone.

"Ya later Em." I hung up my phone.

Friday after class I took my shopping list and Emmett's email and got all the items I would need for dinner. I also picked up some flowers for the table thinking it would be a nice touch and not to obvious since I lived with two girls. I listened as Alice and Bella got ready for their night out while I got things going in the kitchen.

"Jesus Edward it smells amazing in here." Bella said as she came into the kitchen.

I turned and nearly dropped the pot I was holding. Gulping down the lump in my throat I took in what she had on. She was wearing a barely there black leather skirt and shiny silver top that was more like a piece of fabric hanging around her neck. She turned around for a second to grab her phone from the charger and fuck me the shirt (if you could call it that) was backless the only thing holding it on were two thin strings tied around her neck and another set around the middle of her back. Shit that means no bra.

"Th….Thank you. It's just chicken and veggies." My voice rising slightly at the end of the sentence.

"Wow all that just for you?" She asked completely assuming that I would have no plans of my own.

"No um my friend Jane is coming over for dinner and a movie." I tried to sound confidant but I don't think it came off.

"Oh well have a nice time…Alice get the fuck out here we need to hit it!" She yelled up the stairs as she made her way to the door pulling on her jacket. Alice came down the stairs and into the kitchen. She wore a similar outfit but completed hers with what could only be called fuck me boots. Ya I said it my sister had on fuck me boots and she may very well have intended on using them.

"Hey Allie be careful and call me if you need a ride or anything." I said sounding a bit too much like our father.

"Don't wait up baby bro!" She winked as the door shut behind her.

I set the table for dinner and just as I brought the chicken out of the oven the door bell rang. I looked over myself in the mirror by the door. I looked ok I had on a pair of dark wash jeans and a U of W T shirt and my tennis shoes. I opened the door and Jane was standing there wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a dark purple tank top holding DVD in one and a bottle of sparkling cider in the other. I showed her in and gave her a quick tour of the house before we sat down for dinner.

"OH WOW Edward this is amazing!" She moaned in satisfaction as she chewed on her bite of chicken. My dick twitched at the sound of her moan and I shifted in my chair a bit.

"Thanks it's my mom's recipe."

Conversation over dinner was animated she told me about some of the things she would be doing during the game. I found out she was a flyer and they would be tossing her all over the place. We finished dinner and she helped me do the dishes even after I protested saying it could wait until tomorrow. We worked well together and once we were done we moved into the living room. I picked up the DVD she had brought fully expecting a chick flick like the Notebook or some shit but I was pleasantly surprised. She had chosen Shutter Island.

"Is that ok? I haven't seen it but I heard it was good and I like scary movies." She sounded like she was apologizing.

"Ya this is cool I haven't seen it either but I like scary movies too." OK so I lied a little I like suspense but I don't like shit that makes me jump out of my skin.

We settled down on the couch the movie was on for about 20 minutes before she got up to use the restroom. I paused it and waited for her to come back. She came back flipping off the lights in the room and grabbing the blanket that was on the chair in the corner. She had been sitting next to me but we weren't touching but when she returned she scooted right up next to me pulling the blanket up to her chin.

"Is this alright?" She whispered looking up at me from under her long eye lashes. Fuck she had long eye lashes I don't think I ever noticed that before. Figuring it was the natural thing to do I put my arm around her pulling her a bit closer letting her know I was ok with our new closeness. As the movie went on and became more intense she pushed her little body closer and closer to mine. She was clutching my T shirt for dear life and to be honest I was gripping her shoulder a bit tighter than a man watching a scary movie should.

About an hour and half into the movie I glanced down at Jane to find her starring back up at me.

"Hi" She whispered

"Hey" I whispered back.

She reached up and caressed my cheek with her soft little hand. I slowly dipped down never breaking eye contact with her until our lips met. It was soft and tentative. I felt her body relax into me and mine into her. I had not realized I had been so tense. I nudged her lips with mine slowly asking permission for entrance and she opened her mouth and let her tongue slip out to taste my lips. I did the same and we deepened the kiss. Her hand went to the back of my neck pulling me down closer to her. I turned slightly to gain a better angle. It became blaringly obvious as to how short she was even with us sitting down. I pulled back slightly resting my forehead to hers and let out a slow breath.

"Was that ok?" I smirked using her own words.

"Mhm very." She moved so that she was up on her knees bringing her eye level with me and she began to kiss me again.

"Edward I have been waiting for you to kiss me since that night at the party." She said breathlessly.

Fuck I was a dip shit I never even saw it! She was soft and tiny and light as a fucking feather. I barley felt her weight on me as she climbed into my lap straddling me. I stifled a moan as she settled onto my now very hard dick. I shifted a bit not wanting to seem like a complete perve. I had never ever in my life been in this position I mean the closest I came to a real make out session was with Jessica and that ended rather disgustingly. I had no idea what to do with my hands. Do they go on her tits? No that can't be right what about her ass it's tight and cute and had not gone unnoticed? No probably not her hips yes her hips that's where they should be. I laid my hands gently on her hips as she put her hands on my shoulders and holy mother of fuck she ground herself into my dick!

"Mmmmm Edward." She whispered into my ear where she was now nibbling. Without much thought I grasped her hips and ground her down onto me again.

"Ugh fuck. J….Jane..W….We…..Shit." I couldn't get a thought together to save my life. I let my hands run up her back slipping under the fabric of her shirt feeling her soft warm skin.

"Oh…..I….Know….fuck." She moaned and I responded by lifting her shirt off I think it was hearing her use the word fuck that did it she never swore and it sounded so good coming out of her mouth. She pulled my shirt up over my head and tossed it to the side as to keep her shirt company. Just as she began to kiss me again with a force that made our teeth clank together the lights flipped on.

"OH SHIT….OH GOD….ED….OH FUCK…I'M SORRY!" Bella was covering her eyes and fumbling over her feet. Jane grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her body and I probably more swiftly and harshly than I should have removed her from my lap.


	4. HER 1

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO TARA MY CO-AUTHOR!**

I have posted her AN from her profile as it is her birthday and her chapter. Like the title says there are alway two sides to every story. Let us know what you think.

_So this is being posted slightly early again, because it's my birthday and my wonderful daughters keep telling the world I'm old, I keep trying to explain that ladies never get old, we just age slightly :) Right? So I talked Sarah, the co author into posting early... And because it's my birthday you all have to show me the love :) So here it is Bella's first proper chapter, hope you enjoy it._

_Stephenie Meyer Might Own Twilight, But I Bet Her Kids Still Tell Her She's Old Too..._

* * *

><p><strong>Her One. <strong>

Alice and I had been at this new awesome club with Jacob and Jarred. I'd met Jacob on my first day, I'd been lost of course in my true Bella style, map in hand spinning around in some sort of spazzy circle trying to figure out where the hell I was and where on earth the classroom I was meant to be heading to was. I was close to tears when I felt a set of strong hands grab hold so I'd stop spinning and with the a very sexy smirk, which really didn't even hold a flame to Edwards but was sexy none the less he said "Hey cutie you a little lost?" I thought he'd be my saviour and help me get unlost, would have been helpful if it wasn't his first day too, but atleast we were looking for the same class. Jacob and I had hit it off, we'd unfortuantly turned up 10 minutes into class. God that was one of my most embrassing moments, but Jacob had just taken my hand and pulled me into two empty seats. It turned out we had pretty much all the same classes, I guess that happens when you share the same major and dislike for afternoon classes. He would have been the perfect distraction while living with Edward if he wasn't 100% gay, but he and his boyfriend Jared were awesome to go dancing with, as they're both built like shit brick houses and keep the sleazy guys away.

Edward had said something about inviting that little hoe Jane over tonight. When he'd met her at Jacob's frat party I'd tried to tell her he was lousy in bed and possibly gay, I don't think she'd taken the hint though, I'd seen them having coffee together the other day looking very chumy, argh, I still can't believe he'd be more into a blonde cheerleading bimbo than me. I do guess it's his loss though. I am awesome, aren't I? Maybe I should get FIGJAM tattoed on my arse or something, that'd be kinda funny, man I must be wasted. I hate that it's actually illegal for me to drink here, that has to be one of the biggest bummers, I find it so odd that they'll put 16yr olds on the road but then not let them drink till they're 21, but that is a mental rant for another day. So Edward had invited over that little twat tonight and while I was getting my groove on with Alice and the boys my mind kept going back to Edward and Jane back at the house, wondering what they were doing, how into her he was, what they were doing, how into him she was, what they were doing. When I got the bright idea to come home early and see for myself, and thats when I happened across a half naked skank and Edward on the couch. I mean seriously what sort of skank just takes her top off in a communal area where anyone could walk in? What if I was mamma Es or something, that would have been a great introduction, damn it maybe I should have called them, would have been awesome to have seen mamma Es flip her shit on the twat. God her face was hystical when Edward all but threw her off him though. I quickly turned around and fled the lounge room with the hugest grin on my face knowing things weren't going much further for her tonight.

It took all of 5 mintues before Edward had shown Jane out, and had returned back to his room, not that I was monitering it all. I sat waiting and counted to 333, stupid number I know but it was something my little sisters and I use to do, well more something they wanted me to do. When I got to my magic number I grabbed the first dvd I put my hands on, banging on Edwards door asking him if he and Jane were done with the loungeroom if I was right to watch a dvd out there and if he wanted to join me. I didn't really wait to his reply though, my mobile had started ringing and thinking it was Alice or the boys trying to get me to come back down to the club I ignored it. I kept heading back towards the lounge dvd in hand, I'd put the movie in and went in search for snacks and changed into my pj's well lets pretend they were, I'd grabed a pair of boxers and a singlet, making sure there was an abudence of the little cleveage I had and plenty of oppurtinities for wardrobe malfunctions, and slumbed back on the couch and had just hit play when Edward landed next to me saying "So um about before" I turned to face Edward raising my left brow thinking it would be interesting to see if he was going to continue his sentence, and then took pity on his petrified face and told him "Don't stress Eddie boy, shit happens, Hakuna Matata and all that jazz, next time you might want to keep it in your room though incase mamma Es rocks up or something" Edward just looked at my with an expression I couldn't read and then stuttered out "so um okay yeah um what are we watching?". Oh god this guy is hot when he does he's stuttering thing. Please god tell me again why I'm apparently not allowed him. My conversation with the guy upstairs was interupted when Edward cleared his throught and I had to quickly remember what he'd asked, oh the movie that's right. "Ah it's called Two Hands, a movie from home, pretty sure it had a dvd release here, it has Heath Ledger in it. A guy called Tom Long who just plays the most spazzed out characters he's awesome and um Bryan Brown who's just classically Aussie, seriously forget Paul Hogan if you wanna get Australian get Bryan Brown. It's basically like a funny crime movie, there's a bank robbery scence thats just beyond awesome. And I'm rambling and the movies starting so I'm shutting up" Edward flashed me his pantie wetting smirk and said "Bryan Brown he was the other bar tender in cocktail yeah? And I thought the all Aussie man was meant to be the guy who played Wolferine" I couldn't help the insane giggle that escaped my mouth at that point. "Oh my god Edward are you seriously going to pretend that your geeky old self doesn't know that it was Hugh Jackman that played wolferine? And it's an Aussie Bloke not man" Edward just held his hands up in surrender and turned himself back to the movie. We'd been watching for about 2 minutes when my phone starting going off again, I checked caller ID and realised it was Emmett, figuring it was important I answered. "Hey snookims, what ya doing?" next thing I hear Em hollering "How you doin'" in true Joey Tribbiani fashion which is how we usually greet each other, I'm just so glad Rose knows I'm not a threat to their realtionship. Giggling I ask the big oaf what he wants when he starts rambling on something about koala's not being bears and Rose and a few mates calling him a moron but he knew he'd heard the song on my ipod at some point. Although I was trying to figure out excatly how drunk Em was and how on earth that had come up in conversation I was waiting for a break in his rambling to tell him Rose was right he was a moron, I looked over to apolgise to Edward and he had an almost pained look on his face, which is weird, I was busy lost on that train of thought trying to figure out what was going through Edwards mind when all of sudden in my ear I had Em yelling "Oi! Smella you still there? Please tell these uneducated people that there is a song about koala's not being bears sung by Russel Crowe's father in law." "Uh seriously dude?" I started when he interrupted saying he was putting me on speaking phone. "Oh my gosh you seriously remember the most random crap, but yes your right they're technically not bears and back in the day his father in law sang kids songs, he was like the one man wiggle's before the wiggles" next thing I can hear Em yelling and I can just see him dancing around like a goose doing his victory dance yelling "i am so smart, S A M R T I mean S M A R T" like the real life Homer Simpson he can be when everything suddenly goes quiet and I know Emmett has finished his dance and taken me off speaker phone and he stage whispers "so have you made your move on little Eddie yet, because he rang me for sex advice with some other chick, and I know you get off yelling his name, I've seen the webcam" I'm sure I turned bright red at the point from my hairline to chin, I could't believe Emmett had just said that, and with Edward right next to me, and considering what I'd walked in on earlier, all I could do was open and close my mouth like a fish while I listened to Emmett laugh hystrically on the other end of the line before I just snapped my phone shut, oh boy was I glad that he was on the other side of the country, and man did I pity Rose.

I sat there silenty watching the movie for a little while not dareing to even glance sideways to Edward once knowing I was going to resemble a betroot as soon as I did. Jesus where does Emmett get off saying shit like that. Was Edward seriously going to sleep with Jane tonight if I hadn't come home, and on this couch that I'm sitting on trying so hard to get Edward to notice me on. Was he sitting here thinking about how he and Jane had been sitting here earlier tonight. Was he thinking about the pink lace bra she'd been wearing. Was he thinking about how perky her breats looked in it. Did he realise how padded the bra was though. Was he sitting there mentally bashing me because I'd interupted them? Is he pissed off that he's sitting here with me now, instead of going for round 2 or 3 or 4 with her? Would he really have had sex with her here on the couch? How many people had Edward had sex with? Who had he lost his virginty to? Alice has always said she's sure he's a virgin but a sex god like him, a virigin I don't buy it. I wonder if he slept with Jessica at prom, I'm sure he did. She's always alluded they did, argh and yet still I wonder why I allowed that troll on my facebook, I can't believe she's just gotten enanged to Mike Newtown, eww and eww makes a perfect ewww. I wonder if Edward ever thinks about my titts and what it would be like to fuck me seven ways from sunday on the couch. I bet he all he says when he sees me is a sister, argh! I look slightly to my left where Edward is sitting and see his fingers slightly curled in resting on his leg, I'm sure he could do such wonderful pleasuring things with those fingers. While I'm thinking about how magical his fingers could be I suddenly feel them on my arm, first I look down to where his hand is touching me to make sure I'm not imagining it and then slowly I make my way upto his eyes,enjoying the view as I go, when I become aware that at some point I started chewing my bottom lip. When I reach his eyes Edward says "Bella are you ok? You um, seem really um spaced?" I don't know what comes over me but before I have any control over anything I just blurt "Your brother is a serious dick and oh my god I seriously can't sit next to right now, sorry" and I got up and bolted for the door.

It wasn't until I was outside with the front door shut tight, that I didn't have my me keys and i'm far to proud to knock and get Edward to let me. I then realise I'm in my pj's. Could I be anymore of an idiot? I started looking around for somewhere I could hide while I waited for Alice to come home, feeling even more idiotic when I realised I'd left my phone inside as well. I was wondering around looking for somewhere to wait and get swalled up by the earth when I heard some say "You're Bella yeah?" and this boy sounded like home, and home sounded mighty nice at the moment, apparently I'd forgotten to answer the young man because next thing I know he's waving his hand saying "hellooo anyone home". Through my giggles I managed to tell him I was indeed Bella. "Awesome, I'm Riley, I'm in my last year here I live two doors down, I heard there was another Aussie living off campus on the street, and that she was a brown hair goddess, figured it must be you". And finally it looks like I might have found a good looking distraction. "Hi Riley. Yeah I'm Bella, not sure about the goddess part but with the way my nights going I'll take the compliment, thanks." He looked at me smiling for a few seconds before saying "So okay I'm going to bite the bullet and just come straight out and ask you, um Bella would you, um, care to explain what your doing out on the street in what I'm guessing is your pj's lurking around?" And here comes the betroot face again, so glad it's not that light out here. "I um, had a little spaz out at my housemate and ran out without thinking about my clothing situation, my keys or mobile situation and was trying to find somewhere to hide while I waited for my other housemate to get back and let me in, because I'm soooo not knocking and asking Edward to let me in". "So umm Edward is he just a housemate or perhaps something more?" Riley asked. "He's just a housemate" I replied. "Good, Good to know I'm still in with a chance. I am in with a chance right?" Riley asked with a smirk. I unashemdly batted my elashes, flicked my hair and said "I dunno Riley, do you want a chance with a nutcase like myself?" Riley let out a little giggle, put his arm around me and said "how bout we write a note to your other housemate telling them where to come and collect you from when they get home and you can come hide out at my place, sound like a plan?" "That sounds awesome but I'm lacking some serious writing equipment, not usually what I stuff my bra with" While Riley takes his bag that I had previously failed to notice and pulls out some paper and a pen he says with a straight and serious face "pens wouldn't work so well, I tend to use toilet paper, gives you a firmer look than tissues". Oh my god, this guy is a dork, and serious contender for forgetting Edward. I wonder if he has a girlfriend.

I wrote a quick note to Alice

_Hey Ali, _

_I ran out on E tonight while we watching a movie, and I seriously can't face him tonight, I've forgotten my keys & mobile, have however meet a neighbour I'm taking refugee at his place at number 12. His name is Riley come get me when you get home please._

Love ya lots,

_Bella. _

I stuck the note on the door hoping like hell that Alice wasn't out to late, and that she saw it.

I'd been at Rileys for a few hours and we'd been pretty much talking non stop, doing the usual favourite movies, favourite tv shows, favourite music, favourite sporting teams, the usual getting to know you questions. He hated Inixis but loved Cold Chisel so I figured I could forgive him for being a Crow's supporter. He'd told me why he'd decided to come to college here, how he'd meet a girl online and moved himself over here to be with her only for it to fall apart a month later. I couldn't imagine doing that, making such a huge decision when he hadn't physically met the girl when he first arrived here. I mean the thought of eventually getting Edward to notice me and want me was a scary large part of why I let Alice talk me into doing this, but I'd been to America before, that was Riley's first time. I had Alice, I had my soul twin, we may not have been real twins like her and Edward but Alice and I were convinced our souls were sisters at least. I can remember the couple of times I'd decided to do a few group meets for different forums I'd belonged to over the years but that was mainly chicks, and a train ride into the city where I could easily escape back home again if I didn't want to be there. I don't think I'd ever have the courage to completely uproot my life like that, be away from everyone I love. Hell who am I kidding if it had been Edward I properly would have.

From there our conversation turned to things he missed about home, I hadn't been away to long to really being missing much. I still had a strong supply of tim tams, vegimite, anzac biccies, twisties and lamingtons I also knew as soon as I got low more supplies weren't far away. Riley threated to come raid my anzac biccie stash, it had apparently been years since he'd had one. Riley then explained that he's actually a member of the Seattle Grizzles, an aussie rules team in Seattle and likes to frequent the Kangaroo & Kiwi Pub which has a great regular aussie crowd most nights and promised to take me if I ever wanted to join him. I must admit the idea of seeing Riley out there playing footy was quiet appealing, I'd just started to get lost in my Riley the AFL star daydream when there was a loud banging on Rileys front door which was quickly followed by a very drunk Alice yelling "Helllooo anyone home, is this the home of the psycho murderer who has stolen my best friend" ….. "Helloooo psycho murderer answer your door" ….. "Stop killing my Bella and answer your door psycho boy" …... "I'm so ringing 911 if you don't …. " Alice's next random dribble was cut off when Riley answered that door poliety saying "Hi, I'm the psycho killer who kidnapped your best friend to bake in my meat pie, I'm guessing your Alice the best friend and housemate?" Alice stared and Riley for a minute seemingly slowly processing everything that had just been said to her when she replied with "Ooh you're um, um oh god, you're like Bella. BELLA BELLA BELLA WHERE ARE YOU? I THINK I'M A LITTLE INTOXICATED, I REALLY HOPE YOUR NOT CHOPED IN PSYCHO BOYS PIE, oooh speaking of pie do you have any apricot pie? Man I'd kill for some apricot pie, I wonder if the dinner down the road has any left" Alice ended by bouncing around on her feet looking around everywhere. Sometimes I swear that chicka must have ADHD or something. Riley turned around to look at me and said "Oh my god I love your friend, is she always like this?" "Only when she's drunk, so yeah most of the time" I told him. Riley asked if we needed to be escorted home, I told him we'd be right but he gave me his jacket to get home in and we made plans for the next night to hit the pub. As Alice and I had just made it past the threshold Riley yelled "Woot! Psycho boy has a date with the nutcase" Which made me giggle the whole way home. When we got back I used Alice's keys to let us in, there was no sign of Edward anywhere. I put Alice to bed. I went to bed myself dreaming for the first night in a long time about someone other than Edward.

Saturday flew by really quickly, I managed to avoid Edward the whole day. Alice hadn't gotten up until after lunch time, although I had over heard him telling Alice he'd made plans to hang out with twatty little Jane tonight. Jacob rang me to get the goss after Alice had apparently already rang him and Jared to tell them about my adventure last night, how she can have such a good memory when she's smashed is beyond me. Apparently she'd been pretty chummy last night with a mysterious blonde haired southner and I was lucky she'd even made it home. After lunch and completling some homework I'd thought I'd get Matilida back for her stupid o'clock skype call she'd placed a few nights ago, and to my surprise she answered really quickly making me think I'd done the time conversion wrong. But apparently she'd been stressing because she'd over heard William talking to one of his mates about having sex. Seriously they're 11 and 10 do they even have a good concept of what sex is at that age? I mean I know I wasn't much older but she's 10 and my baby sister. And it was just at that moment I realised how unbelievably wrong it was that my baby sister was talking about having sex with my baby brother, how had I not realised this before? After calming Matilda down and assuring her she was defiantly not ready and that boys were morons we ended our conversation and I figured it was time to send some parentals a quick email.

_Hey Mum & Phil and Dad & Stephanie,_

_Just thought you guys might want to know that I've fallen off the face of the earth and been swalled my giant worms. Not that you'd know because it's been like forever and I've had no email love from anyone besides Matilda. No skype, No phonecalls, No letters, No texts, Nothing. Because apparently no one loves me, everyone hates me, and I'm going to eat worms :P _

_Seriously though I'm doing alrite and I know you've been holding off waiting for me to settle into everything before you got insane like with emails and stuff Tilly told me, but I'm doing good, I've settled into my classes really well, work load is piss easy at the moment. I've made an awesome friend Jacob, we got lost together and share pretty much all our classes, don't stress Phil & father dearest he's a 100% gay. Riley on the other hand isn't ;) I only met him last night, but he's from Robe (That's in South Australia, not your wadrobe mum ;) ) But he's taking me out to an aussie & kiwi bar tonight. I hate not being legal anymore. _

_Oh also you all may want to have a talk with Tilly and Will apparently there's been a bit of sex talk around school, Tilly is freaking out because some idiot at school has apparently just realised they share a sister. Well I'm gunna get ready to go out tonight, apparently this place does an awesome meat pie._

Love you guys and miss you all.

_Bella :)_

_P.S. I need more tim tams :)_

I headed for the shower, still manging to avoid Edward, got changed and while applying my make up my phone alerted me of an incoming msg.

**Hey Smella, Rose says I have to apologise for last night, you know I love you right?** - Emmett

I send one back.

**I know you do dude, but seriously what the hell? Anyway turned out alrite, I freaked on Edward and bailed only to run into something quite yummy thats taking me on a date tonight, while your little brother spends time with his skank.** - Me

Moments later I got a response

**OMG I knew it, you do wanna bonk Edward, huh that's the first time you've admitted it to me! Is she seriously skank?** - Emmett

**lol I tell you I have a date and your worried about your brother hooking up with a skank what if my date was a serieral killer Em, good big brothering you're doing** – Me

**I'm worried about my little bro's viture, I don't want some skank taking advantage of his innonce, Ali should be keeping a better eye on him. And your scary enough to look after yourself** – Emmett

**lol thanks Em love you too... Trust me from the eyeful I coped last night he's not at all feeling taken advantage of.** - Me

**Have a great night Bells, make sure this guy treats you right if my little brother is to stupid to step up** – Emmett.

I wonder what Emmett means by to stupid to step up. Step up to what? I suppose he means big brother duties, making sure Riley is going to treat me right. Argh I wonder if this whole Riley thing is even going to have any sort of a romantic future, I wonder if I'll at least get another friend out of it. I should prob apologise to Edward for my little psych out last night. I really don't think I can face him, maybe I should just write him a quick note and slid it under his door, oh my god how high school is that? Ah well it's not like we're a long way out of high school and maturity doesn't happen over night, does it?

Okay so note under the door it is.

_Hey Edward,_

_I just wanted to say sorry about my freak out last night, I'm not even going to try and explain it because trust me I can't, and you prob don't want to hear it anyway. I'm sorry I'll try and keep my nutcase tendecies to myself in the future. I heard you tell Alice you were going out with Jane again, I hope you have a great night, and sorry again for interuppting you guys last night.  
>Bella. <em>

There was a knock on the door just as I finished sliding it Edward's bedroom door. I opened to the door to find a very spiffy looking Riley. "You ready to hit the road m'lady'", "most defiantly sir, lead the way"

The pub was actually only a few blocks away so we decided to walk seeing as though there didn't seem to be any rain on its way. When we arrived quiet a few people greeted Riley, so he obviously was a regular here. He introduced me to a bunch of people who's name I pretty much instantly forgot but they all seemed really nice, I was actually surprised by the number of poms that seemed to be in there. Riley orded me a soft drink and being over 21 himself a beer, a pie each, explaining he figured I was missing a proper pie, I'd be unAustralian if I wasn't. I wasn't sure I followed his theory but when the boy was paying who was I to disagree. After my first soft drink I was allowed to swap to beer, not that I'm a huge fan of beer, but it at least beat the soft drink. We'd been at the pub for a few hours and had both consumed numerous pots, and twisties, Riley learned across the table and spoke "So Bella, are you having a good time?" I'd just opened my mouth to respond when he took me by surprise by learning across and kissing me. And I'm not talking a gentle kiss, a full on, full of passion, hard kiss. I was frozen, taken back by sudden attack of his mouth but quickly loosened up and returned the kiss returing as much of the passion as I could. I tried my hardest not to think of Edward during this, wondering if he was doing a smilar to thing with Jane at this very moment.I guess Riley wasn't that good a distraction after all. But I'm guessing he could be fun. I quickly ended the kiss, got up and walked around to sit on Riley's lap to continue kissing him. I'd been sitting on Riley's lap, making out and sharing beer's for an hour or so after the first kiss. Riley was a great kisser and he knew excatly what to do with his hands too, a bit of but groping, chest groping when he could pull it off going up my jumper, some chicks may have slapped him for it, but I found his eagerness kinda cute. His ability to be sneaky about it was also a good sign, nothing better than a guy who can get you off in public with no one noticing. However when Riley moaned into my mouth during a kiss I knew it was time to get him back to his place.

The walk back to Riley's took a lot longer than it did going in the opposite direction. Riley stoped at basically every tree or wall we walked past, he'd back me up into it, pushing himself onto me, making sure I could feel his very hard cock straining his pants against my stomach. Making sure to push it very firmly into me, shoving his knee between my legs, and I'm not ashmed to admit more than once I grinded on his leg. I bent down once or twice to kiss his hardness through his jeans. I cupped him and allowed him to grind himself against me at different parts of our journey back. By the time we'd reached Rileys apartment we were already ripping each others clothes off, Riley had lost his jacket awhile ago, he's shirt had been unbuttoned, it didn't take me long to rid him of his pants. I followed his pants down and took Riley by complete suprise taking his hard length in my mouth. "Ah Bella... Ah... god that feels... no need to …. oh god... don't have to do ….. oh so …. Bella you are …. oh man" was what came out Rileys mouth as sucked him into my mouth as he wasn't significantly big I was able to easily take him in, I hollowed out my cheeks to give him a harder sucation which resulted in Riley panting "stop oh god bella... you need to stop … I might not hold on... and I … fuck... need to …. oh god... fuck you" I opened my mouth and stoped the suction resulting in a rather loud pop.

Riley quickly pulled me up off my knees taking me into his bedroom, lying me down on his bed, rather quickly and roughly disposing of my pants and before I knew it Rileys mouth was on my hot centre, his tounge tracing around my clit, then a slight suction and back to the tracing, I could feel the begings of my orgasm building when Riley inserted two fingers inside me, magically hitting my magic spot instantly before I knew it I was seeing stars and cumming in Riley's mouth. Not that Riley seemed to mind "Oh god you taste devine" he mumbled while licking his lips and reaching for a condom.

It only took a moment before Riley was covering me and hovering above me requesting entrance, and seriously after that mind blowing orgasm he'd just given me, I'd never had one hit that fast before I couldn't deny the man a thing. Riley entered me very slowly, and began to thrust in and out slowly but in a forceful and in control way, it was orgasm building in its own odd little way. Riley nippled and sucked on my breasts, left sloppy kisses up and down my neck as he continued to move in and out of me, quickening his speed so my release was right there, only to slow down and build it up again. With my left nipple in his mouth and his speed quicked Riley said "Cum with me, Bella" and cum with him I did, hard.

I lay in Rileys arms for a little while afterwards, discussing our plans for the week ahead and Riley talking me into coming over for dinner at some point during the week, and any class breaks we had in common for a coffee date. We discussed 'us' decideding we weren't going to label it, but we'd be exclusive for now.

I left the comfort of Riley's arms and Riley's house and made my way back home. I'd just come in the front door, all the lights were off, I thought that Alice and Edward must have been out until I walked past Edwards room and heard.

"Oh god, yes Edward, Oh god that feels, Oh god" Oh my god were Edward and the little hoe having sex?


	5. HIM 2

**Alright this chapter gets things moving we hope you all like it. Please let us know what you think. **

**SM Owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

><p>HOLY HELL! My eyes were still adjusting to the light when I saw Bella's face. It was all twisted up in what was either pure disgust or she was about to die laughing I couldn't tell what one. I had stood up so fast that poor Jane was now laying on the couch twisted in the blanket she had grasped to her chest. I heard Bella's door shut rather loudly before I could even say anything. I turned to Jane and gave her a shy crooked grin. I was torn I felt awful that I had let this progress out in the open like this and it had embarrassed the both of us and also felt a huge pang of guilt like I had cheated on Bella in some fucked up make believe universe where she knew I was alive.<p>

"Hey um here let me help you." I reached down and gathered her up to a standing position and collected her top that I slipped on her like a small child. I pulled it down over her firm breasts that I still really wanted to see. For a brief moment I considered asking her to come to my room. What a dip shit, if I had done that in the first place who knows what I would be doing right now. I decided against it figuring we had both suffered enough awkward moments for the evening. I fiddled with the hem of her shirt a bit as I pulled it down her body.

"Jane I'm really sorry about this." I said softly

"Oh um ya I mean it's totally my fault I got carried away and I get it if this was a mistake." NO NO NO NO shit she thinks I'm sorry for the kissing and touching and shit….shit shit shit I am a fucking tard!

"No let me try that again…I'm sorry our night ended this way. I had a great time can I take you to dinner after the game tomorrow?" I was sure she was going to tell me to take a flying leap.

"Oh ya that would be really great Edward, let me meet you here so you can avoid the traffic on campus." She smiled at me as she stood on her tippy toes and I leaned down to give her a warm kiss. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on as I walked her to the door. I opened the door for her and she stepped out onto the porch.

"I was having a really great time Edward see you tomorrow night." I leaned down and gave her one last kiss before shutting the door.

I felt like I should explain myself to Bella so I made my way to her door and stood there trying to decide if I should knock. After a few minutes I decided fuck it she thinks of me like a fucking brother and I went to my room. Once I calmed down enough to get my cock to stand down I changed into to flannel pajama pants and a t shirt. I went to use the bathroom and noticed Bella was on the couch so I decided I might as well get it over with. I sat down next to her and starred straight at the TV screen.

"So um about before" I wasn't sure what I was going to say but it didn't matter she cut me off and said the most devastating sentence ever.

"Don't stress Eddie boy, shit happens, Hakuna Matata and all that jazz, next time you might want to keep it in your room though incase mamma Es rocks up or something." That was what she was most concerned about fuck this put it in stone, she didn't give a shit she had caught me with a girl practically riding my shit and the only thing she was pissed about was I had done it in the living room. She will probably have a fucking field day with Alice over this and whatever guy she might be fucking. I took a

deep breath and allowed myself to flash back to Jane and her blue eyes and her tight little body and I began to relax. I asked her what we were watching desperate to change the subject. She went on about it being some movie from her home land or something I wasn't really listening. I heard something about Paul Dundey and Ryan Brown and finally figured out it was the guy from Cocktail. This lead to an argument about Hugh Jackman and my proper use of the word man as opposed to bloke. I threw my hands up and just then her phone rang. She flipped it open greeting the person with the pet name "snookims " I cringed at the name and just sat there in silence listening to one end of her conversation. She was giggling and smiling I even think I saw her blush a bit. It was only serving to piss me off and I didn't even have the right to be pissed off and again it filled me with guilt over thinking this way and having Jane in my life. I was a fucked up mess. As the conversation went on she got silent and her face turned bright pink and she glanced at me before shutting her phone abruptly. We sat there in silence as she starred absently at the screen. I asked her softly if she was ok and she snapped I mean literaly snapped like a fucking loon. She yelled something about my brother being a DICK tossing her phone on the coffee table. She mumbled something about not being able to be near me or something and walked out the front door. I was completely confused and to be honest a little pissed. What was up with Bella and Emmett and why was she so flirty and embarrassed while talking to him. I rubbed my hands over my face and went to my room. I probably should have gone out after her to make sure she was ok but she is a big girl.

The next morning I woke to the sun light beaming through my window. Last night had been a complete cluster fuck of epic proportions. I dragged my sorry ass out of bed and headed to the bathroom to shower. The coast was clear and no one was up. I stepped into the shower not even waiting for the water to get warm and let the ice cold water wake me up the rest of the way. I let myself flash back to the view of Jane straddling my lap and her warm body pressed against my bare chest. I reached down and grasped my hard dick in my hand and began making slow firm strokes up and down. As the water began to warm up I leaned my forehead against the wall for support and remembered what it had felt like to have her grind into me. My breathing was loud in my ears and the shower was pounding down on my head.

"EDWARD ANTHONY FUCKING CULLEN!" Alice's shrill voice intruded my ears.

"OH FUCKING HELL FOR CHRIST SAKE WHAT!" I growled at her as I poked my head out of the shower.

"Would you mind telling me why you locked Bella out of the house last night and she had to sit in some strange hot guys house for hours until I came home?" Shit I hadn't locked her out, fuck the door locked behind her and she must not have had her keys…..fuck of course not where would she have had her key Cullen nice move ass hole!

"Alice I didn't lock her out she stormed out for God only knows what reason why don't you call Emmett and ask him. That's who she was talking to when she got all pissy." I muttered as I started washing myself. Suddenly the curtain flew open.

"What the hell Alice!" I screeched like a girl. She was grasping the curtain in one hand with the other on her hip.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with you getting your cherry popped on the couch last night would it? I mean really Edward you couldn't have gone the 15 feet to your bedroom door? For crying out loud Edward! Don't get me wrong I'm glad you finally got some but jesus bro keep it in your bedroom!"

"FIRST OF ALL!" I yelled pulling the curtain from her and closing it. "We didn't have sex! Second I thought she and I had gotten that all straightened out and Third it will not be happening again." I stuck my head back under the water trying to wash away the headache that was starting to pound. Suddenly the curtain was thrown back open.

"So you didn't get laid?"

"Fuck Alice would you leave the curtain closed, god we are not 7 anymore! And no I didn't get laid for your information." I grumbled

"So that's it then Jane, is no more?" She whispered. I reached out grabbing my towel that she was now holding out for me. I wrapped it around my waste and stepped out of the shower.

"No I'm actually taking her to dinner tonight she is cheering at today's game so we are going to celebrate her first game." I had a smirk on my face and my chest puffed out a bit as I felt for the first time a bit proud that I would be taking a very cute girl out on a date.

"Oh well in that case I will go pick out your clothes and leave a few condoms for you in your night stand. Just make sure you are in your ROOM to use them!" She slammed the door shut and I cleaned the mirror of the steam and looked at myself. I was silently thankful for Alice we could talk about pretty much anything and didn't usually yell at each other but she was pissed about Bella being locked out….wait did she say something about her being in some weird hot guys house? I need to call Emmett and find out what the fuck was going on with them.

I relaxed back onto my bed and dialed Emmett.

"Yo E you get laid after the chicken dinner?" He sang into the phone.

"Emmett what the fuck is going on between you and Bella?"

"Excuse me?" He sounded a bit confused and a lot pissed.

"You and Bella! She flipped out on me last night after talking to you what is going on? Is something going on between you two and what about Rose?" I was fuming the more I thought about it. Rose and I didn't get along all that well when they had first started dating but she was like a part of the family now. If he was fucking around with Bella just to prove he could or some shit I would rip his head off!

"Dude back the fuck up what the hell are you talking about? There is nothing and I REPEAT nothing going on between Bella and me ass hole!" He growled into the phone.

"What the hell happened last night when you talked to her?" I clipped

"Edward are you high? I haven't spoken to her since last week I have no fucking idea what you're talking about dude." I was pretty confused now it wasn't like Emmett to lie to me to my knowledge he never had he was an open book and a shitty liar to boot.

"Emmett you had to have spoken to her last night she hung up her phone yelled something about you being a dick and not wanting to be around and then stormed out of the house. Emmett she ended up locking herself out and rather than knock she ended up at one of our neighbor's house who is a guy I might add and she was in a tank top and boxers Emmett! Something you said pissed her off." I was back to yelling.

"Hold on just a sec." The line was silent.

"Shit I have a call on my log from last night to Bella's cell but dude I was so completely shit faced last night I don't remember how I got home let alone a phone call to Bella. I'll talk to Rose she was with me all night last night at the club. Oh ya and by the way Edward…If you ever accuse me of getting involved with Bella or cheating on my Rosie ever again I will rip your fucking head off and shit down your neck you got it little bro!" He was dead serious.

"I hear ya Em…..listen I'm sorry but it just looked bad." I tried to make it up to him.

"Edward I wish you would suck it up and just tell the girl you like her, fuck her up against a hard surface do something but this emo bull shit is getting old." He sighed back into the phone.

"I have a date tonight with Jane and if last night is any indication things are going really well. It was going great until Bella walked in on us in the living room while Jane was on top of me. Shit Em we had our shirts off it was getting pretty hot before the lights got flipped on." Just as I was about to spill all the dirty details my phone buzzed it was Jane. "Hey Em that's Jane now I gotta go talk to you tomorrow." I went to switch the phone and heard Emmett yell something to the affect Shit Bella saw you fuck dude..that was all I got before the call clicked over.

Jane and I talked for a few minutes about our plans for tonight she wanted to go somewhere loud and fun because she would be too pumped up for a quiet dinner. She said she would come straight from the game. My brain went right to the fact she would still be in uniform and I was hard. I told Alice it was a casual pizza kind of night and she adjusted my clothing options.

"So what are you and Bella up to tonight?" I was trying to make conversation while Alice went through my closet.

"Um she has a date with that Riley guy she met last night while she was locked out and I am going out with a guy I met last night at the club." She said not breaking her concentration on my clothes.

"Oh ya so who's this guy?"

"OMG Edward he is so tall and so blond and his eyes and his body oh and his lips mmmm he has this southern accent that makes me wet."

"wooooooooo there sister dear how about you just tell me his name and shit like that for now." I really was asking about this Riley character but I went with her line of thought. She began to giggle and jumped on my bed in front of me on her knees.

"His name is Jasper Whitlock he is a sophomore his parents moved to Seattle when he was a junior in high school. His dad is in the car business or something. He is so cute and an amazing kisser and that boy can dance and OMG Edward his you know what has got to be huge cause he was pressed up against me anicudfeeitthro…." I had clamped my hand over her mouth when she began to describe how she might know the size of his package.

"That's great Alice if it works out bring him around maybe you and him and Jane and I can all go out." I knew I was effectively leaving out Bella but hell if her and this Riley DB worked out they could come too.

I watched the last quarter of the game and got a couple of glimpses of Jane but almost every time one of the male cheer leaders had their hands all over her ass and I felt a bit jealous. Once the game was over I sat patiently waiting for Jane I knew she would be about an hour. Alice had dressed me in a pair of loose fitting jeans a fitted black t shirt and a pair of chucks. I watched as Bella ran up the stairs to get ready for the night with Alice. I went back to my room to grab my Ipod for the car when a small piece of paper slid under my door. I opened it and read the note from Bella I smiled to myself feeling better knowing at least she wasn't pissed at me anymore. I folded the paper up and tucked it into my nightstand and heard a knock at the door. I went into the living room in time to see this Riley kid dip down giving Bella a soft kiss on the lips and I felt my nostrils flare a bit. She stepped out the door closing it behind her. Only a few moments later another knock came. I opened it to find Jane standing there. Holy shit she looked good. Her cheeks were still pink from the chill in the air. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she had on her uniform the short skirt alone almost made me cum. I stepped aside so she could come in.

"Um hey do you have a U of W sweatshirt I can barrow I forgot mine in the locker room. Do you mind if I leave my bag here it has a change of clothes in it for later. I am starving are you ready to go?" She was positively radiant with excitement. We had won the game and she had been there to cheer them on she was excited and she was kind of reminding me of Alice at the moment. I ran back and grabbed a sweatshirt for her tossed her bag in my room so it was out of the way and we were off.

We ended up at a burger place not far from our house and it was crowded what with the game and everything. We ate and enjoyed the excitement of a win at home. We ran into some people we knew from our bio class and talked for quite a while before we made our way back to the house. It was late by the time we got back close to midnight I would think.

"Hey if you don't mind I'm just gonna go get out of this uniform can I change in your room?" She whisper yelled to me. I came around the corner with some water for each of us.

"Sure the first door on the left and no need to whisper no one is home." I winked at her. I sat down and watched her disappear into my room. After about five minutes I heard her calling for me.

"Edward….Um Edward could you give me a hand?" I set the water bottle I was holding down and went to the bedroom door lightly knocking before I opened it. I found Jane standing by my bed in one of my old Forks High T shirts. It hit her mid thigh and she had her hands behind her back.

"Um I hope you don't mind I didn't want to put my jeans on and I didn't bring any sweats but if this one isn't ok to barrow will you get me another?" she started to pull the t shirt up over her head. I stepped forward closing the door behind me and locking it for good measure.

"N….."I cleared my throat "No that one is fine. Just as I finished my sentence the shirt hit the floor. She stood there completely topless and a pair of white lace boy shorts.

"fuck" I said under my breath hoping she hadn't heard me. She walked over to me and began pulling at my t shirt I helped her once she could no longer reach to push it over my head. I leaned down pulling her to me and I shuddered at the feel of her tits pressed against my bare chest. The skin to skin contact was almost more than I could take. When I picked her up she wrapped her little legs around my waist and I carried her to my bed. I gently placed her on her back and continued kissing her. I moved to her neck and finally to her breasts they were perfect, small but so was she. I pulled one nipple into my mouth having no fucking clue what I was doing purely going on instinct and what I had seen in the small amount of Porn I had seen. I knew where this was headed it was obvious and I also knew that due to my lack of experience it was not going to take long. That was when I heard Emmett's voice.

"Dude if you remember one thing remember this LADIES FIRST if you do that she will treat your shit right"

I took a slow shaky breath and began kissing between her breasts and down her flat soft worm stomach. I got to her belly button and placed a soft wet kiss there and then looked up to gauge her reaction to my hands on her panties.

"Mmmm yes Edward" she sighed softly.

Just as I hooked my fingers in her panties she lifted slightly to allow me to remove them. She lay there completely naked and on my fucking bed. Her breathing was fast and she was trembling slightly.

"Are you cold?" I asked gently while placing soft kisses just above her pubic bone. She shook her head no and I let my tongue snake out and taste her. Her scent was heavy in the air and she tasted amazing I groaned and she whimpered at the sound. I had pictured this exact scenario many times the only difference was it had been Bella laid out before me. My animal instincts kicked in and I began licking and lapping at her center like a starving man.

"Mmmm Edward slow down baby easy." I did as she asked and began lapping at her before I sucked her small bundle of nerves into my mouth catching it between my teeth. Her back arched as I inserted one finger than two. It was now very clear she was not a virgin and she knew what she liked. She pushed her body toward my ministrations and her legs began to tremble. I could feel her center begin to spasm against my fingers and she was panting before she went rigged and started yelling.

"Oh god, yes Edward, Oh god that feels, Oh god" She went limp and I kissed my way back up her body after tasting the nectar her body had offered up to me. I found her neck and began lapping and sucking not sure if she would want to kiss me on the mouth but she pulled me to her. I knew she could taste herself on my lips and it was fucking hot.

"Jane you should know I never…um this is my" I couldn't seem to get it out but she put her finger over my lips and pushed me to my back.

"Let me. Do you have something?" she whispered into my ear.

"Bedside table." I answered in a strained voice.

She moved to retrieve what Alice and placed there and then finished undressing me. I had never been naked in front of a girl before besides Alice, but that was Alice.

"WOW how have you kept this hidden away for so long?" she giggled as she grasped my hard length in her hand. She began to pump me up and down and it was fucking amazing. I took slow steady deep breaths not wanting this to be over before it really began that was when I nearly flew off the fucking bed. I was all of a sudden surrounded by wet hot slick warmth. I chanced a look down at Jane and her head was bobbing up and down.

"OH FUCK that feels oh shit" It was all I could get out and as fast as it started she stopped. I popped my head up almost growling at the loss of heat before I realized she was tearing open the condom. She rolled it down my cock like a fucking pro. She crawled over me and positioned herself over me. Slowly she sank down onto me.

"Mmm Edward fuck you are so big ughhhhhh." She moaned as she began to move up and down on me. She had started slow and steady but began to speed up I placed my hands on her hips as she road me. I shut my eyes and my balls began to tighten and my stomach muscles began to spasm and just as I began to cum Bella's face flashed into my head.

"OH fuck Bella fuck!" I yelled.


	6. HER 2

**WOW you guys have some strong feelings about both Edward and Bella. I hope this gives you a peek into Miss Swan's brain. I hope you like it and please let us know what you are thinking. We love your reviews.**

**SM Owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

><p>There was no way I was going to stick around and get confirmation on whether or not Edward was actually getting down and dirty with Jane, I was just glad they were in his room this time.<p>

The week was passing by pretty quickly, Riley and I had, had shared lunch pretty much every day, and it was now Thursday and I'm getting ready to have dinner with Riley tonight, I'm really looking forward to what should be served for desert I was starting to get a real itch that needed scratching, Riley and I hadn't been together since that first time, sure we'd had numerous make out sessions, and he'd even gifted me with a wonderful finger induced orgasm as we were sharing lunch under a wonderfully large tree on Tuesday.

I'd just tried on my 4th different outfit when my phone started singing "I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world" now I was giggling as I answered the phone knowing that if Rose knew I was still using this ring tone for her she'd seriously want my balls on the chopping block, well not literally obviously but you know what I mean.

"Hey Rosie what's up?"

"Woman do not call me Rosie"

Giggling "I'm sorry, Good Evening Madam Rosalie how are you?"

"God you're a dork Bella. We're doing alright over here how are you guys, I haven't been able to get hold of Alice at all the last few days"

"Yeah we're good, Alice has been busy with a delicious young man by the name of Jasper, has been since the weekend, I don't think she's slept here at all this week"

"Seriously? So it's looking serious then?" "Meh it's Alice who knows seriously... Did you want me to leave a msg or something for her?"

"Ah nah I was just wanting to find out when was a good weekend for you guys for Em and I to plan a visit" "Oh you know me I'm easy as pie in terms of that shit, I don't know about the other two thou, I'll leave a note on the white board thingy Alice put in the kitchen to ring you and let you know what suits them, sound good?"

"Thanks babe" "No probs now piss off I have a date to get ready for" "With who?" "His name is Riley, he's an Aussie, been here for the last 3 years thou, he's hot, smart, funny a great package but unfortunately he's just not Edward"

"I so can't wait till you two hookup"

"lol he'd have to like me first for that to happen.. Alright I'm going, love you my Barbie girl"

And I hang up before she gets a chance to yell at me for calling her Barbie girl. I went to try on a new pink top I'd only just brought when I realized my bedroom door was open, it hadn't been open before had it? Oh god I hope Edward hadn't been there and heard what I'd said... Nah there's no way he would have been listening at my door, right?

So there I was in a tight fitting hot pink off the shoulders top and my favorite jeans, which apparently make my arse look fantabulous and my pink and purple polka dot thongs on my way out the door to Riley's when I overhear Edward on the phone saying he'll apologize every day if it would make her happy... I wonder what Edward did, and to who. I'm guessing its Jane he's talking to. I haven't really

Seen much of Edward this last week I've been doing my best to avoid him at all costs. I even faked illness to get out of what was meant to be our compulsory weekly dinner choosing to stay in bed and hide instead. I really don't want to be seeing him now though, I don't want to be heading into Riley's arms with thoughts of Edward. He's obviously not sitting around pinning over me, I need to grow up and get over him, and Riley is the perfect boy, or man if you prefer to help me do that.

Dinner with Riley was fantastic, although I was a little surprised that the boy actually knew how to cook, he'd made a wonderfully delicious chicken pasta thing, it really was wasted on me, not that you'll hear me complaining. I was also relieved that he'd had the same idea about desert that I did too, not that I expected round one of desert to be served on the table, man I'm really glad he lives by himself so I don't have bad thoughts for those who are meant to use this table daily, but also leads me to wonder exactly how many women he's had on this table before. Okay totally not going there.

After desert we settled down to watch a movie, and I was all excited until all that writing crap at the start of star wars came on, I mean seriously, why the hell would he think I'd want to watch this crap? It also started Edward thoughts, I actually had no idea whether or not Edward was that much of a nerd that he was Star Wars fan or not. Okay I'm so not going to sit here thinking about Edward, I'll rather try and follow this crappy movie. After watching for about half an hour my opinion on this movie had not changed so I figured Riley and I could make better use of our time together and I climbed into his lap and began kissing him. At first Riley wasn't very responsive moving his head so he could see the movie around my head, and complaining that he really wanted to watch it. That was until I took my top off then my chest had his complete and undivided attention, man he's such a boy. Things heated up pretty quickly for there, next thing I know Riley and I were both naked and I was lowering myself back onto him while he was still sitting on the couch, and I have a feeling he was still paying partial attention to the movie, but meh at least I didn't have to watch it.

I'd managed to convince Riley to turn the movie off after that and we settled on watching some reruns of Burn Notice after that, do I hear a Michael Weston yummm yes please! Riley admitted to having a slight thing for an Irish accent, and I had to admit that I've always loved a real southern accent. It didn't take long until Riley and I were going for round three, this time luckily however it was in the safety of his bed, because I passed out pretty quickly after that, something about an evening of sex really takes it out of a girl.

I woke about 3am with someone banging on Riley's front door, I tried to wake Riley but he was really out of it, so I quickly looked around for something to chuck on, finding Riley's shirt on the floor where I threw it earlier, and something to use as a weapon in the form of a cricket bat leaning against the wall near his door, how had I not noticed it earlier is beyond me, and did they seriously have somewhere where he could play over here? I guess if he could play footy there would be a cricket league, argh so hope there isn't I do NOT want to get stuck watching that shit. So with shirt on and cricket bat in hand I made my way towards the front door and the banging.

I opened to door to reveal a rather distressed Alice.

"Alice what's wrong?"

"There, there, there's someone in the house" she said sounding rather out of breath

"Are you sure it's not Edward?" I asked her

"I think I would recognize my own brother Bella, this person had blonde hair" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Alright well is Edward home?" I asked.

"His room was empty, there was just the stranger in the kitchen, I ran here to safety" she stated.

"Okay okay well umm hang on we'll wake Riley up, and get some more weapons and we'll go see what's going on" I told her and ushered her inside.

I went back into the room and started to shake Riley awake, he was just starting to come around when Alice came running in and jumping on his bed yelling "Riley, my favorite murdering neighbor, we need protecting, c'mon psycho boy, up ya get, c'mon, c'mon hurry" Riley sat up rubbing his eyes and groggily asking what was going on. I quickly explained what Alice had told me, and kicked Alice out so Riley could put some clothes on.

After a minute of finding two more weapons consisting of a baseball bat for Alice and a golf club for Riley, I mean seriously how many sports did this dude play? How had I missed that he was such a jock? We headed back down the street to our place, to find the front door wide open, I raised an eyebrow at Alice to inquire whether or not she'd left it open or not, looking rather shameful she whispered "I was freaked okay, I didn't take the time to close the door" We all tiptoed down the hall into the kitchen, Alice and I sent Riley in first, I mean he was there to protect us right?

Obviously the person was still there because we heard Riley saying "Don't make a move dickwad, and explain to me right now what the fuck you're doing here" Alice and I look at each other with big wide eyes when we hear the persons response "I fucking live here, who the fuck are you and why are you in my kitchen" oh shit oh shit, it was Edward, fucking Alice. Alice and I both come running into the kitchen together and take the sight of Edward in, Alice was right the person did have blonde hair, defiantly not Edward's natural beautiful hair coloring, at the same time Alice and I both screamed "Edward, what the fuck did you do to your hair?" Edward didn't answer just asked "who the fuck is this douche?" Riley lowered the golf club he had in his hand and stuck his hand out to shake Edwards hand and said "Oh sorry mate, I'm Riley, Alice came and woke Bella and I up freaked out that there was a stranger in here, so you're the other roommate Edward then" Edward had a rather peculiar look on his face when he shook Riley's hand and confirmed he was indeed Edward. Alice didn't have much time for the formalities and stomped her foot while saying "Edward, seriously what the fuck is with your hair" Edward ran a hand over his hair and looking down to the ground and looking rather ashamed said "Jane decided I would look better this way"

OMG what the fuck is wrong with that girl, he had fantastic, to die for hair. She certainly does not deserve him, who the hell gets with someone and then goes about changing them like that. I'm so not staying here and listening to this conversation. I grab Riley's hand and tell Alice and Edward I'm heading back to Riley's leaving Alice to lay into Edward for letting that stupid troll change him like that.

"I'm so sorry about that Riley, I can't believe Alice woke us up for that" I said as we were heading back towards his place. "Don't worry about babe, not really how I'd planned on meeting your other roommate, but it's better she came and got back up then face a suspected intruder by herself isn't it?" he responded.

How sweet is this man? Once we made it back to Riley's place and the door was shut our clothes didn't stay on for too long, a few hours later we'd gone round, 4, 5 and 6.

It was time to get up before we'd actually fallen asleep again and I had an early class this morning so I very tiredly made my way home for a quick shower and change of clothes, figuring I'd grab a coffee on campus. Riley the lucky bastard didn't have any classes until after lunch so was just planning on getting some more sleep.

After making myself presentable I made my way to campus and the coffee shop near my first class, texting Jacob telling him to meet me there, this girl may be in need of a piggy back to class. He'd responded he was on his way and he'd see me in there in a minute and requested his own drink, after standing in line I was on my way back out with our drinks in hand, when who should walk in just in front of Jacob? C'mon I'm sure you can guess, ahuh you're right the little hoe Jane. She gave me a huge greezy, and deliberately bumped into me on her way past and said "Edwards mine, do you hear me, so stay away from him". Okay chick must be crazy, if I wasn't already late for class I would have responded with a fist or two, seriously what the fuck would be her problem. Obviously bitchella is going to have made sure she's out and about when ever Jane's around.

When I reached Jacob he asked what the little chicks problem was, I answered yelling so everyone in the shop could easily hear "That's Jane, Edwards play thing for the week, and she's apparently psycho crazy". Jacob quickly escorted me out of there giggling so we weren't late for class.

The day dragged on and on, I was completely buggered by the time my last class was finished I was ready to just go home and crawl into bed and sleep for the next three weeks. Going home really didn't sound that appealing though being that I'm sure by now Jane and her little hussies from the coffee shop this morning have properly told Edward I verbally attacked her for no reason, so instead I did what any other girl would do, I called my 'boyfriend'.

"Hey Riley, what ya doin?" I asked stifling a yawn after he answered on the 2nd ring.

"Just about to head home, only had one class today that's been canceled, why?" "Wanna come give me a piggy back home? Please, pretty please with a huge mars bar on top" I begged him.

"How about just you on top and you've got yourself a deal" He responded and I could almost hear the smirk that would be plastered on his face.

"Argh fine deal, but you have to let me sleep first, please" I told him.

He agreed to that deal, and after working out my location told me he'd be there in moment. Score for me, not only do I get to ignore Edward for a little longer, I get to sleep in Riley's super comfy bed and enjoy more sex. This day is looking better. As Riley had said he made it to me only moments later and I was treated to a piggy back the whole way home, something I hadn't really expected him to do, I started to feel bad that I wasn't sure that I'd ever be able to give the guy my heart in full, I know deep down that a very large part of my heart is always going to belong to Edward even if he wasn't interested in having it. I was treated to lovely blissful sleep until Riley woke me up for some tea, he'd made delicious pizza, remembering that I loved extra pineapple and made it exactly that way. After tea Riley decided I could do with a nice relaxing bath. I'm not sure exactly how he figured the bath would be at all relaxing once he climbed in, but I suppose 2 wonderful orgasms would relax most girls.

But I was still feeling bad and guilty especially when we were dressed and snuggling on the couch and

Riley asked me what was so horrible about today. I didn't want to lie to him, but I also didn't want to even try and explain why Jane's words would upset me as much as they did. In the end I decided the truth was best and explained my run in with Jane and my confusion over the matter, and how I now wasn't feeling all that comfortable going home because I'm sure that Edward would be pissed at me for how I handle things with her.

After spilling everything to Riley he pulled me up off the couch, telling me to get up and get moving, I followed him a little confused about where we were heading. I followed him down the road to my place, he produced my keys and opened the door, I hadn't even notice him grab them from where I'd left them on the table earlier. I was starting to get really confused about what Riley had planned when he said "So which one's your bedroom baby girl" I walked him down the hall to my room and opened the door to let him in, he walked straight over to my bed and sat down. I looked at him with what I'm sure was a very confused expression. Riley giggled and said "don't look so confused, it doesn't suit your pretty face"

"I'm a little confused here though Riley, why were you in such a hurry to come sit on my bed?" I asked him.

"Well I figured if she's that concerned that you're hitting on Edward that if she knew you had a boyfriend that she'll back off a little. And I happen to know that Jane will be here tonight so I figure this should work" He said with a giant smirk.

I couldn't help the automatic drop of my jaw on his admission that he knew I mean like what? "What do you mean you know Jane?" I stuttered out. "Relax babe, I tutor is all and I overheard her talking to her friends about how she had a surprise for Edward tonight and how she planned to rub her relationship with him in his skanky roommates face tonight. And as I had seen Jane and the bloke from last night together the other day doesn't take a genius to figure out who you were talking about" he answered while rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"So what exactly is your plan?" I asked him.

"Well I figured we could make a whole lotta noise when she turns up" he said raising his eyebrow as he spoke.

I like the way this boy thinks, and nodded my head in approval, he then opened his arms and invited me to lie down on my bed with him while we waited to hear the arrival of Jane and Edward.

It didn't take long until we heard Jane's annoying laugh coming from somewhere in the house. Riley looked at me and whispered "you ready?" I couldn't fight the smile that appeared on my face as I nodded at him.

Without any real warning Riley started bouncing around on the bed making it squeak in ways I didn't realize it was capable of and yelling "Oh my god Bella, Ah Bella" "Oh Bella, so good baby" "Don't stop, Don't stop" "Oh god you're so hot when you touch yourself like that" I was trying to fight my own giggles as I responded to his voice with my own grunts and 'oh my gods' but I could have slapped him when he said I was touching myself, then figured ah why not and slapped his arse yelling "You like it when I hit your arse don't you, you naughty boy" followed by "Oh yep right there, oh god harder, harder Riley" it was only a few seconds later we heard the sound of a door slamming shut and we both collapsed back on the bed with silent giggles. We fell asleep holding onto each other both wearing really goofy smiles.

When I woke up the next morning I was alone in my bed. Riley had left a note on my pillow.

Good Morning my beautiful Bella,

I had to head home this morning as I had a skype date with mum and dad. Call me when you're awake and alive. I have some homework I need to get done today but maybe we can schedule tea or something? Cheers, Riley.

Although the note was a sweet gesture, what's with signing cheers? Argh, I don't know what I expect him to sign it with, it's not like he's going to say love or anything, but cheers? That just seems like something you'd say to a mate. What the hell am I doing with Riley? Ah well at least I guess I don't have to worry about him being more serious about me than I am with. Although am I getting too serious with him? Ah this is all too confusing, man I'm in desperate need of a D&M where is my best friend when I need her? I slowly make my way out of my bedroom heading towards the kitchen for some much needed coffee, only to find a still blonde looking Edward at the table. He turned to me as I was walked in, he looked really pissed and said, "What the fuck was that shit last night Bella? Do you really think the world needs to hear you fucking that douche?" I just opened my mouth and closed it a couple of times I didn't have an answer, I didn't really understand what he was so angry about when I hadn't answered he started in on me again "And why the fuck would you abuse Jane and call her psycho for no reason yesterday? What are you the only one who's allowed to have a relationship in this house Bella?" I stood looking at him for a minute trying to work out what to say, he had me completely stumped on his thought process, I opened my mouth to tell him to bite me, I was however shocked by myself when instead I said "Edward do you like Star Wars?" Edward looked at me like perhaps I belonged in the loony bin, and stuttered out "Um yeah, what's that got do with anything?" After I filled up my coffee cup I walked to the door, turned back and told him "I hate star wars, like literally think it's the stupidest movie ever made, but I would watch it with you Edward, because you like it, you do those things when you like someone, you don't try and change them" I walked back into my room with my coffee and went back to my bed completely freaking out, I can't believe I just told him I liked him. Argh I really hope he didn't realize what I was really saying, I mean I could have just been saying I liked him like a friend and I don't think Jane should have made him change his hair, right? Argh! What did I do?

I quickly sent a text off to Alice Best friend Emergency I need you at home Ali, 5 mins ago

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS GREAT hint hint ; )<strong>


	7. HIM 3

**So here we are again. We hope you like this chapter and where things are headed. You all have such strong feelings about this story and we love it. Let us know what you think we love reading all of your reviews!**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

><p>The past two weeks had been pure fucking hell. This was supposed to be fun living away from home in a house off campus and by most accounts I had it great. I had a cute girlfriend that was a cheerleader. We got along great and had tons of stuff in common. I had finally gotten laid and that is where it all went downhill. I still felt like a dick head for blurting out Bella's name that first time and I had spent the better part of the week apologizing for it. I had tried to explain it away by saying I thought I had heard her come home just then. Sighting our previous show we had put on for her and that it just freaked me out. The truth was that as I felt my nuts tighten and my head started to spin Bella's brown eyes flashed into my head and it was her that I knew I wanted to have above me. All that aside, Jane was an amazing girl she had left that night in tears not saying much. I sent her flowers and emailed her and texted her until she came over two days ago.<p>

"Edward I like you but I can't be second place. If you like Bella than I can't do this anymore." She gestured between her and me. "Just be honest with me." She had her knees pulled up to her chest effectively building a wall between us.

"Listen Jane I am a complete asshole I know that I told you I was nervous and I'm a complete fuck up can I make it up to you?" I pleaded with her. It made me feel like even more of an asshole since I knew I would never love Jane the way she wanted to be loved. I was in love with Bella but I also knew she wanted nothing to do with me she had Riley and that was that.

"Well there is one thing….I have always thought you would look hot as a blond…..What do you say?" She had a sly smile on her face and this was my penance that I would pay. I would do it for her she deserved that much. We spent the next hour dying my hair.

We had sex again that afternoon it was great it felt amazing. I fumbled a bit being on top for the first time but she wanted to be able to see my NEW hair. I closed my eyes tight as I came and kept my mouth shut. Bella's face flashed before me again and I worried that it would always be this way. Would I ever be able to give myself to a girl completely?

I couldn't sleep and every time I walked by a fucking mirror I nearly had a fucking heart attack. Why on earth had I let her dye my hair? The reaction I got from Alice was unexpected to say the least. I was standing in my own kitchen drinking my own fucking orange juice when fuck nut comes in with a golf club wanting to know what I'm doing in my own fucking house. When Alice saw it was me she nearly lost her shit on me over my hair. I shook the assholes hand even though I wanted to deck the douche bag. Not only was he sleeping with Bella but he was wielding a golf club at me. I gave a short cryptic answer about my hair and pushed passed them to my room. What was I supposed to say? _"Oh well you see I dyed it to pacify my girlfriend after yelling out Bella's name while we had sex for the first time." _No?….I didn't think so.

Jane and I went out for dinner the next night and returned to my place after a movie. I noticed right away the light was on in Bella's room indicating she was home for the first time in a while. I immediately wondered if she was alone. I no sooner closed my bedroom door behind Jane and the noise started. Screaming yelling moaning and squeaking. I nearly threw up my stomach felt empty and sick as I listened to the sounds of Crocodile Dundy fucking Bella.

"OH…MY….GOD….what a little slut who makes that much noise with roommates that is just disgusting!" I tried desperately to hide the glair that came to my face at Jane's words. Don't get me wrong I didn't want to hear it either but Bella was not a slut. I tried to play it off a bit.

"Ahhh babe you know we could try and give them a run for their money?" I pulled Jane to me and began kissing her neck. She pulled back from me taking her jacket from my bed and pulling it on.

"I don't think so Edward listening to Bella fucking some random guy might turn you on but I'll pass. Come over to my place tomorrow my roommate is leaving for the weekend and I don't have to leave for the game until Friday morning." She went to the door. "Oh ya and try and put the contacts in we got you. You are going to look so good with blue eyes." She giggled as she gave me a peck on the lips and slammed my door as hard as she could as she left my room. I am sure trying to send a message to Bella.

I slumped back on my bed shoving one of my pillows over my head trying to drown out the noise. It stopped shortly after Jane left and I waited another hour before going across the hall to get ready for bed. I was sure as hell not going to run into one of them post sex in the hall.

I got up early it was Thursday and I had a late morning class then I was heading to Jane's place to hang out for the day or even the night. I sat with my cereal and a cup of coffee when Bella walked in. I waited a beat or two to see if the Thunder from Down Under would come out with her. When he didn't I let the anger spill out.

"What the fuck was that shit last night Bella? Do you really think the world needs to hear you fucking that douche?" I waited for her to respond but she just stood there looking at me.

"And why the fuck would you abuse Jane and call her psycho for no reason yesterday? What are you the only one who's allowed to have a relationship in this house Bella?" Jane had told me about her run in with Bella in the coffee shop and I was confused to say the least this was not the Bella I knew. Again nothing she just stood there starring at me. I pushed my chair back preparing to get up when she spoke.

"Edward do you like Star Wars?"

What the fuck was she asking me about Star Wars for?

"Um yeah, what's that got do with anything?" I snapped at her.

"I hate star wars, like literally think it's the stupidest movie ever made, but I would watch it with you Edward, because you like it, you do those things when you like someone, you don't try and change them" She turned on her heals and left me sitting by myself in the kitchen.

What the fuck did that mean? Who the hell does she think she is? Was she trying to give me relationship advice? I stood up to go give her a piece of my mind and find out what the fuck she meant by all that when my phone rang. Figuring it was Jane I didn't even look before I answered.

"Hey babe what's up?" I hated that I had fallen into the trap of calling my girlfriend babe or baby I felt like such a pussy.

"Hey Eddiekins !" Fuck, so not Jane!

"Emmett what's up and Eddiekins really?"

"So little bro you got a chick you're banging? Is she hot? Is it Bella? Cause you should totally be hitting that you know this right?" Emmett sounded downright jovial and I hated it.

"Listen I don't have much time I have to get ready for class then I am heading to my girlfriends place so I have to get my shit together what's up?" I was short and I knew I shouldn't be pissy with him.

"Fuck you too Eddie! I just wanted to tell you to not make plans for this weekend Rose and I are coming to see you guys. We will be there tomorrow afternoon and staying until Sunday night. Make sure we have a room to sleep in." He sounded pissed off now.

"Look sorry Em it's been a rough couple of days and I'm in a hurry….wait did you say you will be here tomorrow?"

"Ya our flight gets in at noon so be there to pick us up. We can sleep in your room right?"

I thought about it and they could I mean Jane would be out of town so I wouldn't really need my room, but the thought of Emmett and Rose doing the nasty in my room just fucking grossed me out.

"No way Em you can stay in Bella's room I am sure she won't mind staying at Dundy's place."

"Who the fuck is Dundy?" Emmett asked through clinched teeth.

"Easy tiger it's her Aussie boyfriend and our neighbor his name is Riley." I explained.

"Oh Hell to the NO! Bella stays at the house while we are there. We will sleep in your room unless you're planning on getting laid this weekend."

I let out a long breath. I knew I wouldn't win this argument I hardly ever won an argument with Emmett.

"Fine but no sex in my bed you got that!" I pointed into the air even though he couldn't see me.

"Fine see you tomorrow and just so you know oral doesn't count!"

The line went dead. Fuck!

I went and jumped in the shower. Once I was done I packed up a few things for going over to Jane's and went back into the bathroom. I noticed that Bella's door was open and she was nowhere to be found. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing I wouldn't have to see her for the rest of the day. I scribbled a note on the white board on her bedroom door.

_B-_

_Em and Rose will be here tomorrow around noon he wants to make sure he sees you plan to stick around they leave on Sunday night._

_E_

I washed my hands and dried them well before I took out the container and placed it on the counter. I looked at the two round lids and took a steady deep breath before opening the one with the big R on it. I pulled out the thin blue tinted piece of…..What the hell are these made out of any way? With the contact in my right hand I lifted my eye lid with my left and held it firmly open. Everything in me was telling my eye to blink as my finger neared my eye. I pushed passed the fear and the queasy feeling I had in my stomach and shoved my fucking finger in my eye.

"OW OW OW OW FUCK FUCK FUCK SHIT SHIT OW FUCK!" I blinked rapidly and rubbed my eye it felt like I had a fucking piece of ply wood in my eye.

"Holy shit Edward what the fuck are you doing in here?" Alice yelled as she came into the bathroom….Once again without knocking.

I turned to her with my right I squeezed shut my left eye was watering and I am sure my face was red. She looked passed me to the counter noticing the contact container.

"You finally got contacts cool!" She smiled

"Not exactly." I handed her the box.

"Edward Anthony Cullen blue fucking contacts are you kidding me and these aren't even corrective lenses what the hell are you doing?"

"Will you just help me get this piece of shit out of my eye?"

She grabbed me and sat me down on the toilet seat. Tipping my head back she pried my eye open and plucked the offensive material from my eye.

"Thanks Ali." I could hear the defeated tone in my own voice. She put the contact back in its little round container and moved back kneeling down between my legs.

"Edward what's going on with you? First you dye your hair blond now you're putting in blue contacts? I don't get it?"

I proceeded to spill my guts to my sister about finally having sex about shouting Bella's name. Then the groveling and subsequent hair die and contacts that followed.

"Holy shit Edward you had sex?" She had this little twinkle in her eye.

"Oh for Christ sake Alice that is all you got out of what I just told you? Yes I had sex twice now actually and I yelled out another girls name the first time!"

"OH….oh…OH MY GOD….You want to be fucking Bella!" She screamed

"Well look who just got to the fucking party! Listen Alice it doesn't matter I'm with Jane and Bella is with Riley. Bella hates me and thinks of me as the annoying nerd that lives across the hall at best. Can you just forget that I said anything please?" I had the heal of my hand dug into my eye that now itched like a mother fucker. I felt Alice get up from the floor.

"First off little brother! What kind of girl starts dating a guy only to turn him blond and blue eyed. You have fucking awesome green eyes! Second you really like Bella? I mean I knew you probably thought she was hot cuz she is, but you really screamed her name while you were having sex with Jane?"

I stood up and moved passed her to the sink splashing some water onto my face.

"Look Alice leave it alone OK. Emmett and Rose are coming into town and I would rather he not know about my little slip alright." I pleaded with her. She had to respect it I was her twin after all.

"I promise Edward I won't tell him about you yelling out Bella's name" Just then Bella came around the corner.

"Who yelled out my name?" She stood in the door way with her hands on her hips. Alice jumped about three feet in the air.

"Oh..What?...Who?...Um Jasper did can you believe it right in the middle of the night he yells out your name. He swears he was dreaming about saving you from some burning building but I'm not sure I buy it." Alice winked at me as she pulled on Bella and they left me alone in the bathroom.

I leaned against the counter and took a deep breath.

Sitting in my US history class I texted Alice.

**Hey thanks sis I owe you big time –E**

**Yes you do and you can start by letting me fix your hair – A**

**Tomorrow AM I am all yours – E**

**Good so when were you planning to tell me about this Bella thing? – A**

**Never leave it alone Mary Alice! – E**

**OK OK don't get all snippy see you 2morrow – A**

I shoved my phone back into my bag just in time for class to end. I grabbed some lunch on campus and spent a few hours in the library doing some work on a paper I had due on Monday. I knew I wouldn't get shit done with Emmett in town. My phone buzzed with a new text as I exited the library.

**Hey you tonight has to be cut short late practice for the game so can you come by now?- J**

**Sure just finished my paper be there in 5. – E**

I got to her dorm room and her door was cracked open so I let myself in.

"Hey you packing for the game?" She had a suitcase open on her bed and clothes piled in.

"Ya I just don't know what to take."

"You know you're just going to Eugene over night I don't think you will need much." The Huskies were playing the Ducks so they would be home late Saturday night.

"Well two nights actually a few of the girls are making a weekend out of it along with some of the team. Hey why are your eyes still green?" She had a pouty bottom lip. I pulled her to me and kissed her belly button that was now eye level with me seated on her bed.

"Those fucking things are evil sorry I just couldn't get them in. Two nights huh you going to stay out of trouble while you're there?" She smacked my shoulder and dismissed my comment. As a boyfriend I should have been jealous that she would be spending so much time with a bunch of jocks but I trusted her. After all she had forgiven me for using another girls name in bed. I slowly lifted her shirt up cupping her breasts as I went.

"Mmmm that feels really good Edward." She whispered as she pulled away going over and turning the lock on her door. She came back to me pushing me back on the bed and climbing over me to straddle my thighs. I ran my hands up her thighs to her short shorts she had on and she ground her hips down onto my thighs searching for some friction. She began working on my belt and then my button and zipper reaching in and pulling out my now very hard and ready dick. She pumped it slowly up and down. I sat up a bit removing her shirt and pulling down the cups of her bra so I could pinch and twist each of her hard pink nipples.

She stood up above me not even stepping down off the bed and pulled her shorts down and kicked them onto the floor. She sat back down on my thighs and reached for her bedside table pulling out a little foil packet. She put it between her teeth and ripped it open. She very skillfully rolled it down my length. I wasn't even thinking straight at this point. I picked up her tiny frame and sat her right on my dick sliding all the way into her in one smooth motion.

"Oh fuck Jane don't move!" I needed a second to collect my shit so I didn't cum like I had only had sex twice. She giggled a bit but stayed still. I took a couple deep cleansing breaths before I began to move her hips encouraging her to begin to move. I hadn't even gotten my jeans off and it was a weird feeling. The neat freak in the back of my head was thinking about the fucking mess that might end up on my jeans. Just as I started to actually get distracted she leaned back driving me deeper into her. She put her hands on my knees arching her back and she began to bounce on me like a fucking bucking bronco.

"OH God Edward Ya….Ya…OH Fuck!" She panted.

I couldn't help but to prop myself up on my elbows so I could get a better look at her holy fuck the sight of seeing my dick disappear inside of her was more than I could stand. It was a thousand times hotter than any porn I had seen. I pressed my thumb to her clit and began rubbing small firm circles as I felt my balls begin to tighten.

"Shit…..Don't stop….Fuck!" I gritted my teeth as she slammed her little body down onto mine.

She threw her body forward gripping my shoulders as she screamed out her release. I continued my strokes on her clit until I came right behind her. We were both panting and sweaty. She removed herself from me pulling on a long t shirt. She handed me a towel. I removed the condom and tossed it into the waste basket and used the towel to clean myself up. I stood and buttoned up my jeans and straightened my clothes.

"SHIT Edward I'm gonna be late I have to run! I'll call you when I get back on Sunday ok. Lock the door when you leave." She was rushing around her room throwing on workout gear and pulling her hair up before she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left me standing in her dorm room.

I finished changing the sheets on my bed just in time to leave for the airport. I had to skip a lecture but better that than hear about being late for two days from Emmett. I collected Em and Rose at the airport in baggage claim and we began to make our way back to the house.

"So tell me about this little piece of ass you got?" He had a huge grin on his face.

"She is not a piece of ass Emmett."

"That's not what Alice says."

"What the hell did she tell you?" I was now picturing how much of Alice's shit I could fit in the bath tub with red die in it.

"Oh nothing except you finally got laid by some little cheerleader."

I took a deep breath and put off having to ruin all of her shit.

"Her name is Jane you can meet her on Sunday but you have to be nice." I said that last part eyeing Rose in the rear view mirror.

"What? I can be nice!" Rose quipped.

Both Emmett and I laughed out loud.

"So what about Bella's boyfriend you said he is Australian?"

"Who Dundy Douche Bag? Ya he lives a few doors down real dick head if you ask me. There is just something about him I don't like." I explained

"Could it be he is fucking Bella and you want to be the one to be sticking it to her?"

"For Christ sake Emmett is that all you think she would be to me? Is that all Rose is to you a good fuck?" Emmett just shook his head and I could see Rose leaning forward waiting for his reply. When he didn't answer she kicked the back of his seat.

"Hey numb nuts answer the boy's question! Is that all I am?" She was pissed now.

Emmett mouthed fucker at me.

"Rosie of course not I mean yes you're a great fuck but that's not all…..fuck you know what I mean!"

I didn't get to hear Emmett sound flustered often and when I did it was always in relation to Rose. She just sat back and giggled.

We pulled up to the house and no sooner had Emmett gotten out of the car Bella was racing down the stairs to him yelling his name. Fuck how I wished it was me that she was rushing to greet. He carried her back into the house and left me to get all their shit into the house. I dropped it all off in my room and grabbed my pillow and a blanket and set it in the hall for later.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Rose asked as she relaxed back into the couch.

"Well I ordered pizza and got us some movies just us tonight. Tomorrow we can go out to a club with so you can meet Jasper and Riley. Edward Jane can come if you want." She winked at me.

"Gee thanks Alice but she is will be in Oregon at the game remember? Listen if it is all the same to you guys I'll stick around here tomorrow night."

"Edward! Emmett and Rose came all this way to see us you are going and besides the team gets back by like 8 so she will be here in plenty of time."

"She isn't due back until Sunday but any way I'll think about it ok." They left it alone after that and we ate pizza and watched Salt with Angelina Jolie. Rose and Emmett went to bed shortly after and I said a silent prayer that they would just go to sleep. I had spent most of the night trying not to stare at Bella who was nuzzled up next to Emmett with Rose on the other side of him. She sat on the couch for a bit after Em and Rose got up and I went to get my shit together to make up the couch so I could get some sleep. Alice was chatting with Bella when I walked in she saw me and immediately jumped up and ran up the stairs to her room. I glared at her as she went. I had no idea what the fuck she had been talking to her about but it had better not had anything to do with our conversation from the day before.

I turned to the couch and Bella was looking at me like she was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"What?" I asked more like snapped. I couldn't help it she had barely said two words to me since her little outburst in the kitchen.

"What? GOD NOTHING!" She yelled at me and got up and went to her room slamming the door. I was so confused I mean if she was still pissed off over walking in on Jane and I she needed to get over that shit. After the shit I heard her and fuck nut doing she should be apologizing to me right now and the neighbors for crying out loud.

I fell into a restless sleep and when I woke up way to fucking early for a Saturday my neck hurt like hell and my legs felt cramped. I reached over to my phone and noticed I had a text from Jane.

**Hey I sprained my ankle during warm ups so I'll be home tonight wanna take care of me? – J**

I sent back a text right away

**Are you ok? Of course I'll take care of you –E**

**Great pick me up at my dorm your bed is bigger and more comfy – J**

**Ya about that my bro is in town so he and his girl are staying in my room – E**

**What? –J**

**I'll tell you about it when I pick you up – E**

**See you 8:30 – J**

Alice came bouncing down the stairs to start breakfast for all of us so I went to lend her a hand.

"Alice please tell me you didn't tell Emmett about what I told you the other day." I sighed as I started cracking eggs.

"Of course not!" She screeched

"shhhhh" I hushed her "Well he knows I am sleeping with Jane."

"Well duh I told him that I was just super excited for you and I knew he would be so I couldn't resist." She was bouncing with excitement. "I only wish I had known about the whole Bella issue sooner so I could help out with that." Just as she finished her statement Bella came in.

"Who's having issues? I mean besides Assward over here." She didn't even look at me as she referred to me as Assward that was a new one.

"On that note I am going to take a shower." I left the girls to breakfast and went to grab a hot shower before Rose got up and took over the bathroom. After Emmett and Rose had vacated my bedroom I went in to grab some of the things I would need for the day my IPod the book I had been reading and the sweatshirt Jane had left hear earlier in the week.

"Hey guys Jane injured her ankle so she is coming home early from the game. So you guys get to meet her." I announced as I sat down to the table. Bella gave an audible groan with an eye roll. What the fuck was that for?

"Great so will she be going to the club with us?" Bella asked in a stiff tone.

"Uh I don't think we will she sprained her ankle so she won't be dancing much but we will be here when you get back." I didn't even look up from my plate when I answered her. There was a weird tension in the room that had never been there in the past. Emmett cleared his throat a bit.

"So Eddie it looks like it's you and me today the girls are going shopping and doing girly shit." He announced breaking the silence that hung in the air.

"Great let's go." I pushed away from the table depositing my plate in the sink and grabbing my keys. I left the front door open signaling to Emmett we were leaving now.

We headed over to campus Emmett wanted to see the sports facilities. He had planned to go here until he and Rose decided to go to George Town. We walked through the gym and then over to the stadium. We sat down at the coffee shop Jane and I had spent so much time together at for some food around lunch time.

"Are you going to tell me what the fuck is up with you and Bella?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Of course I knew what he was talking about only problem was I didn't really know how to explain it.

"Well it is fucking obvious she is pissed off at you. What did you do?"

What indeed? I had no fucking clue.

"I have no fucking clue Em. She caught me on the couch with Jane a few weeks ago we weren't having sex but we both had our shirts off it was humiliating." He just nodded his head. "Jane told me she made some rude comments to her the other day and then Jane and I got home the other night and she and Riley were going at it like fucking animals." That still made me sick to think about. "Now she is acting like I killed her cat or some shit I don't know what her problem is."

"Hm" He snorted.

"Hm? That's it? That's all you have to say?" I figured he might have some insight maybe she had said something to him.

"Dude it sounds like she wants your dick."

"Where the hell do you get that? Your nuts she hates me! Look she is pissed at me and I am going to have to ask her what's up but not this weekend." I stood and looked at my watch just as my phone began to buzz.

**Hey Edward I came back early call me when you get this – J**

"Em Jane is back early for some reason lets go over to her place I want you to meet her." He nodded his agreement. We drove the short distance to her dorm and I hopped out.

"Give me a second be right back." Emmett leaned his head back and closed his eyes after turning up the radio.

I took the stairs two at a time. After the tense breakfast I was kind of eager to see Jane and feel comfortable in my own body again. I approached her door and it was open a bit I could hear her talking and I also heard my name.

"Who Edward?...Ya he is huge" I smiled to myself. I shouldn't be listening but I needed an ego boost.

"I know right I am in deep shit when coach walked in Kyle was totally naked ass in the air if he hadn't jumped off me she never would have known it was me. "

Shit my stomach sank she was fucking Kyle Jamison. I should have walked away right then but I couldn't move my feet.

"I do feel kind of bad I mean Edward is so nice and he is hot and has the biggest you know that I have ever seen but he doesn't know what the hell to do with it. I just ride him so I can move the way I want the one time he was on top was a mess. Now Kyle he might not be as big as Edward but that boy can get his groove on."

She was laughing now and I felt like I was going to throw up. I pushed the door open slowly.

"Jane?" It was all I could get out. Her head snapped around.

"Jess I gotta go." She hung up. "Edward you should have called I mean I….I'm a mess"

"Good thing you were just talking about fucking Kyle Jamison and not actually doing it right? That would have been fucking embarrassing right?" I snapped.

"Edward I don't know what.." I cut her off.

"Jane just don't alright." I turned around and walked out of her room I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I wasn't willing to fight for her I liked her but I didn't love her. I was pissed and hurt and fucking humiliated. I walked back to the car got in and revved the engine. Emmett's head snapped up.

"Dude what happened where's Jane?" He yawned

"She can go fuck herself or Kyle Jamison whatever comes first." I snapped.

"Wait Edward slow down what the fuck happened?"

I told him what I had overheard and my Emmett filter had been turned off so I told him all the details how my dick was huge but I apparently was a disgrace in bed. How she was fucking Kyle and me and apparently got caught by her coach.

"Well that explains her coming home all of a sudden the no fraternizing rules are usually pretty strict especially on game days." He stated Emmett had played football his freshman year but the academics and the sports proved to be a bit too much and he opted for a degree.

"Well Emmett your getting your wish I am going with you tonight and you my brother are getting me tanked got it?"

"Look while I am all for getting you fucked up tonight and believe me I will. Don't let what she said get to you. Think of it this way she is probably like the fucking subway everyone has had a ride. Just think her pussy must be like a black fucking hole and she kept coming back because you're packing right? You just need some more practice."

"I don't want more fucking practice Emmett I want Bella!"

Fuck I had said it out loud to the one person who didn't know how to keep his mouth shut this night was bound to get worse…


	8. HER 3

**So Bella is up. We hope you like where we are headed. Please or pretty please let us know. We read every one of the reviews. **

**SM Owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

><p>After I sent the text to Alice she replied she'd be home in 10. I remembered I had to hand in an assignment I'd been working my arse off on, I had no classes today though. So I quickly sent a text to Alice letting her know that I had to run the assignment in and I'd be back and to wait for me. When I got home from handing in my assignment Alice was with Edward in the bathroom and I heard Alice say "I promise Edward I won't tell him about you yelling out Bella's name" Interesting, I wonder when Edward yelled out my name. Okay so don't want to hear what comes next, so don't want to get my hopes up, best make myself known. Making my way to the door way I ask "Who yelled out my name?" Alice looking a little flustered said "Oh..What?...Who?...Um Jasper did can you believe it right in the middle of the night he yells out your name. He swears he was dreaming about saving you from some burning building but I'm not sure I buy it." just after she finished answering she dove on me and dragged me into my room closing the door and turning on me.<p>

"So what's with the 911 text" Alice asked

"I accidentally told Edward I liked him and now I'm totally freaking the fuck out" I told her concentrating on my hands not wanting to look her in the eye.

"What exactly did you say to him?" Alice questioned.

I told her about the whole conversation that Edward and I had in the kitchen. Thanking the heavens that my best friend is so cool, most girls wouldn't be happy that their best friend was crushing on their brother. When I finished Alice just started laughing. "It's not funny Alice, I can't believe I did that"

"Oh relax Bella, the boy is a complete clueless idiot, he has no idea that you like him, he just finished telling me that he thinks you don't even like him"

"Seriously?" I asked her. "Yes I promise Bella"

"So who was really saying my name? Because I know when you're lying babe"

"If I tell you, you have to promise to take it to the grave" she said. "You know I will" I told her, holding three fingers of my right hand up, giving my girl guide salute.

"Edward yelled your name out while having sex with Jane" she whispered. "Are you for real?" I asked after I picked my jaw up off the ground. "Yes the boy is so in love with you, we have to figure out how to get Jane out of the way and you in. You do still want that don't you" She asked. "Of course I do Alice, more than anything" I told her honestly. "Good, first things first, you need to ditch Riley, which is a shame because he's awesome"

"I know but I'm pretty sure I'm just a flavor of the week for him" I told her my brain finally confirming the thoughts I'd been having all morning. "Well it would be his loss because you are smart, sexy and funny honey" she told me.

"You're my best friend you're meant to think those things, best friends are biased like parents your opinion doesn't count" "So cynical babe, but shit I gotta run I've got class in 5, did you hear Em and Rose are coming tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm so excited to see them it feels like years since I've seen Em" I said slightly in daydream land as I run through random Em memories.

"I know as much as I sometimes want to murder the big oaf I miss him, alright we'll discuss this later" she yelled while running out the door.

After Alice left I checked out the house realising Edward must have had class and I was home alone. With Emmett coming tomorrow I figured best get some house work done because the house was going to be trashed by the time he left.

By the time I'd finished scrubbing clean the kitchen and bathroom, quickly vacuuming and dusting all living areas it was just passed lunch time and I was starving. I'd just sat down to eat a spaghetti jaffle when there was a knock on the front door. I opened it to find Riley standing there with a rather odd look on his face.

"Hey Riley, what's up?" I asked him "Umm Bella can we have a chat?" He said looking anywhere but me "Ah yeah sure, come in" I said standing back and gesturing inside. I lead him into the lounge room taking a seat on the couch and he followed sitting down next to me. "So what's up Riley?" "I've been thinking, I really like you and I'm just wondering do you see a future for us?"

Hmm okay not sure that's really what I was expecting and now I'm a little confused how to answer this because I do not want to hurt him. Honesty is the best policy right?

"Um honestly Riley, I really like you, you're funny, and awesome, but um I'm actually head over heals in love with someone else, and I was really hoping being with you would help me move on but it hasn't, it hasn't affected my feelings towards the other person at all. Which I might add really pisses me off because I would really like to move on with you but I guess my heart isn't actually ready" I told him maintaining eye contact so he knew I wasn't lying.

"Is it Edward?" Riley asked.

"Yeah it is, and I know he's with Jane and I don't stand a chance with him but I just can't get over him. I'm really sorry Riley."

"Has anything ever happened between the two of you?" he asked, I'm a little annoyed he's asking but I don't want to piss him off. "Honestly no nothing. He only see's me a sister which makes it even more frustrating. But I guess if we always got what we wanted life would be boring" No need to tell him about what Alice told me this morning. "He'd be an idiot if he didn't if he didn't notice you Bella. I think it might be a good idea in light of this information if we take a turn onto the just platonic friends road. I don't want to get hurt. I'd love to keep being your friend though, it's always nice to have another friend missing the same home"

"Good because I've loved having you as a friend Riley, and I'm really sorry that I can't give you more than that"

"Don't stress Bells" Riley said as he learned over giving me a hug.

"Alright well I gotta run, I'll see you around, you know where to find me if you want" he said as he got up from the couch and started to make his way towards the front door. I slowly followed him and waved as he ran down the street. I really do hope we could keep a friendship going.

I made my way back to the kitchen and my now cold lunch, feeling extra glad I'd had this craving, the only thing better than a warm jaffle was a cold one.

I made my way up to my room after I'd washed my lunch dishes grabbing one of my all time favorite books, 'Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe' I'd been in love with this book since my grade 6 teacher gave it to me to read because I'd made my way through most of the reader selections, I still remember the hissy fits my mum's threw over it. I didn't get to far in when I hear my alarm clock buzzing, I stare at it feeling very confused before I realized I'd fallen asleep reading and I needed to get ready for class. I rushed around getting ready didn't hear any noise from either Edward or Alice's rooms so I'm not even sure if they were home when I rushed out the door heading towards a Jacob and coffee fix that's become my normal Friday morning routine. Jacob was waiting coffee in hand, smile on face waiting to escort me to class.

The day dragged on slowly because I was waiting and counting down the minutes until Emmett and Rose's arrival.

I'd been sitting in my room working on an essay when I heard the front door open, knowing Alice was already here I figured it must be Edward with Emmett and Rose so I came flying out of my room and charging down the stairs yelling "Emmy Bear" and launched myself at him, he luckily caught me. He whispered in my ear "Really Bella with your ability to trip over air, jumping off the stairs like that, I don't

want to take you to hospital this weekend". I laughed and whacked him in the chest, jumping down and grabbed hold of Rose. Telling her I'd missed her.

We made our way into the lounge room. Rose had just asked what the plans for tonight were when Edward had returned from putting Em and Rose's stuff upstairs. We discussed plans for hitting a club tomorrow night, Alice told them Jasper and Riley would be coming too, I need to tell her about the conversation yesterday. Edward said he properly wouldn't come. The pizza arrived and we all sat down to watch 'Salt' with Angelina Jolie. I really hate that chick, I'm totally team Jen. I spent the movie snuggled into the left side of Emmett making faces at Rose who'd snuggled on the right side. When the movie had finished Rose and Em decided they were heading to bed, Edward left with them to show them where everything was and get last minute things out of his room I guess.

I quickly grabbed hold of Alice's hand to get her attention away from her phone. "Riley and I had a chat yesterday and we're just going to be friends" I whispered quickly. "OMG! Serious? You should tell Edward tonight" she whispered back.

"I don't know if now's a good time" "At least tell him Riley won't be there tomorrow because you aren't together anymore, tell him you're heart is with someone else and you can't keep pretending, you can only hope the other person will finally see you" she whispered back while keeping an eye on the door to make sure Edward wasn't coming back in.

"I can't do that Alice, what if he decides he'd prefer Jane" I said with pleading eyes for some reassurance

"Trust me B, he wants you more. He's coming tell him" she said giving me a hard stare. As Edward walked in Alice bolted off the couch and ran out of the room. I watched as Edward came in I was watching him trying to decide whether or not I could tell him, if I should tell him. I was broken from my thoughts when Edward snapped "What" Okay so I guess Alice was wrong, he defiantly did not like me, there goes the idea of telling him that "What? God Nothing" I yelled at him and ran into my room, slamming the door, like the teenager I am, and locking it. I dived into my bed and cried into my pillow for the next hour. How could I have been so stupid as to think I actually had a chance with Edward.

I woke up the next morning still depressed and ready to spend the day feeling sorry for myself and crying into my pillow but then I decided I'd rather go shopping with the girls and get a smoking outfit for tonight. Maybe a little retail therapy would make me feel a little better. I came down stairs after my shower and into the kitchen to find Alice and Edward talking, I may have eavesdropped a little on their conversation Alice please tell me you didn't tell Emmett about what I told you the other day." Edward said with a sigh.

"Of course not!" Alice screeched

"shhhhh" Edward hushed her. Obviously not wanting anyone to overhear "Well he knows I am sleeping with Jane." Edward said in almost whisper.

"Well duh I told him that I was just super excited for you and I knew he would be so I couldn't resist. I only wish I had known about the whole Bella issue sooner so I could help out with that." Alice said. That being my cue to enter, I don't think I could handle Edward saying he was over those feelings.

"Who's having issues? I mean besides Assward over here." I asked as I entered and took a seat at the table.

"On that note I am going to take a shower." Edward said as he left.

Alice looked over at me "So I take it telling him didn't go so well last night" she asked just as Emmett and Rose came into the kitchen "Told who what last night" Emmett asked picking up a piece of toast and shoving it in his mouth as Rose muttered pig under her breath. Alice never wanting to be left out of a conversation told Emmett and Rose I was going to tell Edward I like, liked him last night but it obviously didn't go so well. "What the fuck happened" Emmett asked. I told them how'd I'd just been talking myself into when he snapped at me, and I lost my nerve. Emmett came over and hugged me into his chest "He likes you honest Bells, he's even admitted it to me, but you know he's not going to make the first move here" I pushed myself away from Emmett and instructed him back into his chair to eat some breakfast and

said "Well I don't know that I have the confidence to try again for awhile now so we'll just have to wait awhile to find out. But either way us girls are hitting some shops today, I need some distraction in the form of retail therapy" Rose and Alice both agreed. When Emmett looked up from his plate with a confused look and said "Hang on what happened to Dundey Douche?"

"Huh who?" I asked

"That's what Edward called the dude you were dating" he said shoving more food into his mouth.

"Oh Riley, we decided yesterday it was better to be friends because I couldn't give him a relationship when I was stuck on the other person"

"Oh good" Emmett said before turning his attention back to his plate.

Edward came back down saying "Hey guys Jane injured her ankle so she is coming home early from the game. So you guys get to meet her." as he took a seat next to Emmett at the table.

I couldn't keep in the groan and eye roll that escaped without my permission at that bit of information.

"Great so will she be going to the club with us?" I asked trying to make up for the slip.

"Uh I don't think we will she sprained her ankle so she won't be dancing much but we will be here when you get back." I guess Edward really was happy to hand in his balls when it came to Jane. I mean what's more important hanging out with your brother who you don't get to see very often or sitting around with your girlfriend that you can do any day.

Emmett cleared his throat a bit breaking me from my thoughts when he said "So Eddie it looks like it's you and me today the girls are going shopping and doing girly shit."

"Great let's go." Edward said as he got up to leave in rather a hurry.

I waited till I'd heard the front door close behind them and turned to the girls with a raised eyebrow. "Does that really seem like he's crushing on me to you? I'm telling you, whatever he thought he may have been feeling he's over it" I told them while I stood up and started loading the dishes into the dishwasher.

"That was rather odd" Rose said as she began helping me.

"Trust me ladies, he's nowhere near over anything" Alice said as she grabbed the last of the plates from the table.

It didn't take long and we were heading out the door.

We were in about the 10th shop trying on outfit number 100 when Rose received a text from Emmett saying

'Edward will be joining us tonight, make sure Bella is looking smokin' we were all curious as to why the change of plans so Rose sent a msg back asking why he'd changed his mind Emmett's reply had all three of us girls seeing red. 'Turns out Jane had been screwing some guy from the football team, they got busted and that's the real reason she's back early, Ed overheard her on the phone dishing the deets to a friend or something'

About an hour later we had finished shopping and devised a payback Jane plan. As we still had a few hours before we needed to start getting ready to hit the club we decided to make a start on operation make Jane pay. The idea was very simple, I rang my friend Ashley who worked for the campus paper and let her know that a freshman cheerleader had been sent home early because she'd been caught doing the deed with one of the players. She was excited to have the scoop and was certain the editor would run with it, nothing ever beats a good scandal. That was phase one. Phase two was a little trickier, we didn't want Edward feeling embarrassed because everyone knew that Jane had cheated on him so Rose decided she wanted to get a recording of Jane admitting she was a slut and Edward deserved better. After asking a couple of people we managed to figure out which dorm was Jane's. Rose made Alice and I wait out the front while she tackled this mission on her own. About 5 minutes after she went up she was back with a giant grin on her face. She played us the recording before we headed home.

We came home to find the boys sitting at the table beers in hand. Rose pressed play on the tape recorder

sitting it down on the table between Edward and Emmett just as Jane's voice began to speak.

"Hi my name is Jane Payne I was recently sent home early after being caught having sex with a member of the football team. I had been dating someone else on campus named Edward and I just want to go on record and apologize to Edward for cheating on him, I'm a slut who can't keep her legs closed and my behavior doesn't in any way reflect on you."

Edward just sat there with his mouth open for a few minutes then turned to Rose and said "What the hell did you do?" Rose just started giggling and responded with "Thought this recording may come in handy at some point for you" "But how did you get it?" Edward asked

"Ahhh a girl never reveals her sources, but lets just say I highly doubt the dumbass bitch will come anywhere near you again" Rose said

"I guess that explains why the phone calls and text msg's stopped about 10mins ago then" Edward said.

"More than likely Eddie" Rose said as she dragged Alice and I out of the room.

All three of us girls were changing into our new outfits that we'd brought, Alice into a purple strapless dress that was so tight I was a little worried about her circulation. Rose was wearing a tight red dress with tank type sleeves and diamonds cut out of the sides. I'd gone with a black strapless dress which had a tight top half but loose fitting pink and black skirt. We'd all decided to wear our hair out with minimal make up, thinking if we're going to be dancing up a storm it didn't matter if we worked up a bit of a sweat.

It didn't take long and we were making our way back downstairs and I have a feeling the boys were already slightly drunk. "Jasper is meeting us at the club so I'll call us a cab and we'll be on our way" Alice announced after a few seconds of silence. "What about Dundey Bella he coming in the cab with us?" Edward partially slurred

"Ah no, I broke up with him the other day Edward" I said without looking at him. "Why I thought you liked him, sure sounded like you did" Edward said with almost sneer on his face

"Ah, well, um I'm actually pretty sure I'm in love with someone else, unfortunately for me though the person doesn't actual realize I have feelings, no point being in a relationship with someone when my heart belongs to someone else" I said and feeling relived when the taxi driver tooted their horn to announce their arrival. Saved by the horn.

I took hold of Alice and Rose dragging them into the backseat with me, Emmett following to put Rose on his lap leaving Edward to sit in front, I felt a little bad about that but I was a little scared about what he might have said to me. Alice said he kept glancing back at me. The club wasn't that far away we properly could have walked the distance if we'd wanted to so it didn't take long until we were all piling out. The line to get in was pretty huge but luckily this place had been we're we've headed every weekend so we were pretty friendly with the guys on the door. I was trying to see who was on door duty as we walked up, noticing it was Quill, Jarreds brother. Ali and I both greeted him with a hug, and introduced him to Rose, Emmett and Edward. Quill also didn't bother to check our ID's as he waved us through.

The men had gone to find a table and get a round of drinks while Ali and I introduced Rose to the dance floor. We'd been dancing for a couple of songs when someone started to grind against Alice, just turned around ready to deck the bloke and released just as she was about to make contact with the nose it was Jasper. We decided to take a break from the dancing and introduce Jasper to Emmett and Edward. It took a minute to spot the boys and when I did I swear there was smoke coming out of Rose's ears. There was four girls sitting with them, one was in Edwards lap and as we watched we saw one of the girls try and sit herself in Em's lap, he quickly blocked her but it didn't stop her making three more attempts on the way over. Rose stalked past us in a hurry after the girls 2nd attempt when we arrived after Rose, Em had placed Rose in his lap, and looking at the girl said "See I just don't let skanks sit here, this is reserved parking only".

Emmett is such a sweetie but god he says some stupid things, when I stopped giggling I looked over at Edward only to notice it was Jane sitting on his lap and Edward was looking something close to passed out. How much had Emmett let him drink today.

I was just thinking about saying something about Jane when Alice yelled "Edward what the fuck?" He looked up at her slightly confused and said "huh Ali?" Alice made a gesture towards the skank on his lap and he looked at Jane for a minute then a look of realization seemed to hit him and he jumped back a little bit pushing her off his lap exclaiming his own "What the fuck?". Jane hopped up and shook herself off and attempted to hop back on his knee all the while talking to him saying "C'mon Eddie, we talked about this it was all a big misunderstanding remember, you're going to forgive me and we're going to move on". Edward looked at her like she was slightly deranged and said he didn't want anything more to do with her. Jane was getting really pissed, she stomped her foot and got into Edwards face and yelled "Are you fucking kidding me right now? I forgive you for screaming that sluts name and your really not going to fucking forgive me" I was just starting to ponder about who's name he'd screamed and if it was mine because the conversation he'd been having with Alice when Rose stood up from Emmett's lap came across the other side of table and took hold of Jane's hair, she used her grip on Jane's hair to shove her away from the table, then got in Jane's face and said in a voice that would have intimidated me "Listen to me you two faced hoe, you stay the fuck away from brother and sisters, if I hear you've even whispered a word to any of them or about them you'll be fucking sorry, got it?" Jane had paled slightly and although she was trying to stand tall you could tell she was slightly scared of Rose, and honestly I was too. Jane nodded her head slightly. "Good now fuck off and take you're filthy diseased friends with you" and with that Rose turned around and dumped herself back on Em's knee.

As the other girls got up and walked away Jasper and I took the remaining two seats, putting myself between Jasper and Edward. Jasper pulled Alice down onto his knee. Jasper with true southern manners stuck his hand out towards Emmett and said "You must be big brother Emmett and the wonderful Rose, I'm Jasper" After he shook hands with Em and Rose he turned towards Edward and introduced himself in a similar manner, however when Edward was shaking his hand he said "Don't you dare fuck with my sister or you'll really regret it" Jasper looked Edward in the eye and said "I'd rather stab a fork in my eye" then laughed saying Alice had said to expect that lecture from Emmett, not Edward because Edward would trust her instincts. Edward snorted and said "sometimes It's those we least expect that end up doing the most damage to the heart" Edward zoned back out after that.

We were on our 3rd round for the night when Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper had decided to head back out to the dance floor, I volunteered to stay behind to look after Edward, his last two drinks had been water and he hadn't seemed to be able to tell the difference between that and the straight vodka he had been drinking.

I'd been watching Edward play with his glass for awhile when he spoke up and said "I'm really not that drunk you guys had to put me on water" I looked at him in shock "We actually were starting to think you hadn't noticed" He laughed at that, a sound I had defiantly been missing the last few weeks "I'm not that drunk Bella" we fell back into silence for a few moments after that, then I asked "Are you okay Edward?" He looked over at me, he looked like he was making a decision, he let out a really loud sigh and said "Not really Bella. And if it's Quill's attention that you want so badly I can tell you now he's noticed. You're really hard not to notice" I stopped playing with my own glass and turned to face him, he was still looking down at me, making sure to keep eye contact with him I figured it was now or never and I was drunk enough to have the courage and I whispered "He's not the one I want attention from. This guy I've known for a little while now, he has the most amazing green eyes that I could stare into all day, he has this natural hair color that is a really weird bronze shade, that I fantasize about running my fingers through, he's kinda dorky but in an unbelievably sexy way, he's apparently a star wars fan, but I still want him" I took my eyes from his eyes and focused on his lips for the last part "he has what look like the most incredible kissing lips, and he's my best friends brother" Edward was looking at me he opened his mouth to speak and I started to panic, "I thought Alice was your best friend" he said, I went back to looking him in the eyes when I answered "She is Edward,

and Emmett doesn't have green eyes"

Edward just kept looking at me for what felt like a life time, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. I skulled the rest of my drink and thought 'what the heck' I learned towards him, took his face in my hands and brought my lips to him, it took him a moment to respond and in the moment I thought he was going to push me off him, but he didn't, he took the kiss to the next level putting his tongue in my mouth. We'd been making out for a few minutes when someone cleared their throat behind us, I really didn't want to stop what we were doing but I'm not a rude person by nature. I slowly turned to find Jane, "Edward I thought you said there was nothing between the two of you". I was blown away by Edwards answer "There hadn't been Jane, but I've been in love with Bella since the moment I met her, now fuck off" and with that Edward put his lips back to mine.

Our make out session was starting to get pretty heavy and I thought it might be an idea take this home, maybe sit down and talk about all this. Man I hope Edward wasn't that drunk he won't remember this in the morning. I asked Edward if he wanted to head home and he just nodded his head in agreement. I sent Ali a text.

Hey Ali, I'm taking your drunken brother home – B

Just don't take advantage of him, btw we saw what you two were up to – A

What? When? How? Who? - B I think you missed a Why? In there! We were all heading back to the table, decided to give you some privacy, we might head out to get something to eat after this, we'll be home late, just keep it in a bedroom please – A

Will do, love you Ali – B

We got a cab home and could barely keep our hands off each other, we'd basically undressed each other by the time we'd got through the front door, I swear Edward was getting ready to fuck me on the wall next to the door but then I remembered I told Alice we wouldn't and I said "no no bedroom, Alice will kill us" he just nodded as he bent down to pick the clothes we'd lost already, took my hand and run us into his room shutting the door.

After that he made quick work of the rest of clothes and put me back up against the door, as he whispered in my ear "I've always wanted to fuck you against my bedroom door Bella" and before what he said could even sink in he'd already entered me. In the back of my mind alarm bells were ringing I hadn't taken my pill the last couple of days and Edward wasn't wearing a condom, I kept going to tell him to stop or make sure he pulls out but every time I did he would thrust into me again and all coherent thoughts dissapeeaed. It didn't take long until he was filling me with his cum against the door and I'd thourghly wet his cock. We were both panting and my legs were defiantly weak as Edward carried me over to his bed.

Edward and I spent the next few minutes just lying on Edwards bed, me on my back, Edward to my left and on his side, his head propped up by his hand, every few seconds Edward would stroke a part of my body. In the end I couldn't take the silence anymore and I asked "Did you mean it? Did you really mean what you said, about loving me since we first met?" he chuckled lightly and replied by simply nodding his head. "How about you, did you mean it Bella?", "yes" I whispered and he lowered his lips to mine.

That kiss lead to more touching, before I even realized we were heading in that direction Edward and I were attacking each other's mouths in a very desperate manner, my hand was wrapped around Edward's dick, which was big, not only was it long but it was really thick, my hand barely fit around it and if it hadn't already been inside me I'd be worried about it not fitting. Edward had two fingers inserted and pumping inside me and his thumb circling my clit, it didn't take long until I was telling him I knew his fingers were capable of magic and I was coming undone again. "God you're even more beautiful when you cum Bella" I was to blissed out to form a response so I tried pulling him on top of me. Edward obviously knew what I wanted because he moved so he was hovering above me. He leaned down kissing my lips, pulling away long before I was ready, and moved his lips to my left ear trailing kisses right down my neck, across my chest and

to my right nipple, sucking it into his mouth and moaning slightly, the moan itself nearly had me coming undone again. By the time he'd move onto the left nipple I was begging "now please Edward, I want to feel you again" He looked up at me and smirked, his panty soaking smirk, lining himself up to my entrance he asks "are you sure you want me Bella?" I just nodded and mumbled a please in response as he pushed himself inside me again, a lot more gentle than he'd been earlier, he started moving slowly in and out keeping eye contact with me, he whispered "I should have done it this way to begin with, our first time should have been like this, oh god I really love you Bella, I can't believe how confident I can be with you" I thought about what he meant about confidence while I told him "I love you too so much" by the time we were both panting and I was begging him to go faster I realized once again there was no condom but my brain was too far gone to be able to say anything, especially with Edward whispering how much he loved and adored me in my ear, so Edward once again filled me up with his cum while I came undone myself.

When Edward rolled off me I snuggled into his side and we both stayed silent for a little while and I was starting to think perhaps he'd fallen asleep but the questions about what this meant were running to fast around my head I needed to know what he was thinking so I asked "What does this mean Edward, are we together now, or are you still too drunk that you won't remember this in the morning?" I felt Edward move his head to look down at me, but I was too scared to look at him so I kept my focus on his chest while he ran his hand up and down my arm and he asked "What do you want it to mean Isabella?" I liked the way Edward used my whole name it did wonderful things to my body. I shook my head on his chest and said "nah uh I asked first". Edward let out a huge sigh after that and I started to freak out really badly until he said "Bella I love you and I'd love nothing more than to have the chance to call you my girl" The biggest smile I've ever worn appeared on my face then "So I'm your girl, your my man, and we're together, together then? Are we going to let everyone else know or do you want to keep it a secret?" Edward let out a little chuckle and answered me saying "I want to tell the whole damn world Bella" we fell back into silence after that as Edward kept moving his fingers up and down my arm. I don't remember when it happened but I apparently fell asleep, I woke up according to Edwards alarm clock at 9:12 and he was mumbling in his sleep saying "It was all a mistake Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, but it was a mistake, all a mistake" OMG he thought last night was a mistake, it wasn't even 24hrs later and he regretted it. I'm such an idiot, of course he just wanted to fuck me and get it out of his system.

I lay there trying to figure out what to do for a couple of minutes while Edward kept saying it was a mistake, every time he said that my heart broke just a little more, I decided I couldn't stay in here I looked around for my clothes I couldn't see where Edward had thrown them, but I couldn't see them anywhere, Edwards towel was hanging on his door though, so that would do, I grabbed it and wrapped myself in it, after a last look at Edward I slowly opened his door.

I'd just closed Edwards bedroom door as quietly as I could and was just spinning around to head towards my own when I heard "Well I must say it's about time, I wondered when you kids were going to get your act together" I let out a gasp when I looked up to the face of Mamma Es.

* * *

><p>Review PLEASE. : )<p> 


	9. HIM 4

**Hmm where were we? Oh yes we are ready to hear (read) what Edward's take on this night is. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_** On a more serious note. We were blessed with a review of the last chapter that was honest, respectful and written with so much thought. Hotvox my lovely reviewer suggested that a warning in an A/N might be warranted in light of the careless behavior of our young teenagers. I agreed.**_

**In light of this please know that I am a full believer of birth control not only to prevent an unplanned pregnancy but STD's as well. Please if you are reading this and you are in a relationship committed or not do not I repeat do not follow these two down a careless night of passion it is risky and does not end like a lot of our favorite FFs do in kisses and roses. Slow down and keep your head about you. Also be warned there are some angsty chapters in our future these two waited a long time to get to this point and let their hormones have control so be prepared for the fall out.**

**SM owns all things Twilight**

* * *

><p>Today had been a seriously fucked up day and it was only going to get worse I knew it. After the shit storm at Jane's Emmett stopped at the store and got some Tequila and we did some shots when we got home. I was feeling a bit more than buzzed by the time the girls had come home and played the tape of Jane's sorry ass. A part of me was happy and hoped that Rose had fucked her up on the other hand I had cared for her and it just fucking hurt. Things were pretty fuzzy and I stood as the girls came down the stairs. When Bella walked in I nearly fell over and not from the intoxicated state I was in. She looked hot and the fantasy I had of taking her against my bedroom wall flooded my brain. I shook the thought away and asked where the douche was and if he was riding with us. I didn't really care but I needed to rid myself of the thoughts I was having. I couldn't believe what I was hearing she had broken up with him. Before I could stop my mouth I made some snide comment about hearing them the other night. I was drunk and pissed off I should have just kept my mouth shut. What she said next nearly killed me. I stopped listening at her admission she was in love with someone ells. The cab pulled up just then and we all piled in.<p>

I quickly found a stool to sit on when we got inside. The lights were flashing and the music was pounding. I could feel base in my chest and my ears. The shots had all caught up to me now and I was fucking tired all of a sudden. I felt weight on my lap but figured it was Alice Jasper hadn't gotten here yet that I knew of. It was crowded and if she was going to sit on someone's lap it would be mine or Emmett's. I placed my arm around her waist to make sure she did slip off. My eyes were shut so the room wouldn't spin and my head rested on the wall behind me. I think I may have even snored a little until I heard Alice shriek.

"Edward what the Fuck!" My head shot up and took in Alice she was standing in front of my with both hands on her hips…Wait she was standing who the fuck was sitting on my lap. I blinked and looked down that's when the light bulb went on and I noticed it was Jane on my fucking lap. My instant reaction was to push her off me. She wasn't expecting it and landed right on her ass on the floor. I must have had look of disgust on my face I sure as hell felt like I might throw up at this point. She was yelling at me about how she had forgave me for yelling a sluts name and fucking saw red I knew Bella didn't want me but fuck if she was going to call her a slut. I was about to stand when Rose came out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of Jane's hair she pulled her to the side and got right in her face. I couldn't make out what she said but it must have been good because Jane and her friends took off.

Everyone sat down I had Bella right next to me I could feel the heat radiating from her body and I could smell her shampoo and lotion. I was going to go fucking insane that's when I noticed Jasper had sat down with Alice on his lap.

"Don't you dare fuck with my sister or you'll really regret it." I could hear the slur in my words as I tipped my glass of…..what the fuck was this was it water? He said something sappy about poking his eye out my word vomit for the evening continued when I made a remark about the ones you least expect hurting you. I am sure they thought I meant Jane but it was the brunette sitting next to me that was ripping my fucking heart out. They all got up to go dance as I started in on my second glass of water.

I had been zoned out looking at my glass of water trying to ignore the fact that I had had a constant hard on since Bella had sat down I finally broke the silence when I felt her eyes burning a hole in my head. "I'm really not that drunk you guys had to put me on water" She looked at me in shock "We actually were starting to think you hadn't noticed" she said shyly. I laughed at that, it felt like I hadn't laughed in weeks "I'm not that drunk Bella" we fell back into silence for a few moments after that, then she asked "Are you okay Edward?" I looked over at her, I needed to either be honest with her or lie and play it off I have never been comfortable lying to Bella even when it came to how I felt about her I spent most of my time avoiding her all together because of it. "Not really Bella. And if it's Quill's attention that you want so badly I can tell you now he's noticed. You're really hard not to notice" I had noticed Bella spending a lot of time with and near Quill and was sure it was him. He was a good looking guy I guess he was a muscle bound pick….ok so he wasn't a prick he was a nice guy but I could see how he would undress Bella with his eyes every time he saw her. I knew the look well I had been practicing it for years. What Bella said next nearly made me pass out. She looked at me dead in the eye and leaned in just a bit bringing her warmth closer to me.

"He's not the one I want attention from. This guy I've known for a little while now, he has the most amazing green eyes that I could stare into all day, he has this natural hair color that is a really weird bronze shade, that I fantasize about running my fingers through, he's kinda dorky but in an unbelievably sexy way, he's apparently a star wars fan, but I still want him" Her eyes drifted down at my lips and she licked her own before continuing. "he has what look like the most incredible kissing lips, and he's my best friend's brother

I felt my mouth open and then close again I didn't know what to say. "I….I thought Alice was your best friend?"

"She is Edward, and Emmett doesn't have green eyes" She had a shy smile on her face and her eyes never left mine. I felt her hands on my face and as I blinked her lips made contact with my own. My eyes rolled back into my head and I thought for sue I would cum right there. Her lips were warm and soft and wet from her tongue. My brain went blank for what felt like a year but afraid this would end too soon I let my tongue flick her bottom lip and she immediately opened her mouth to me. I was consumed by her all at once. Her tongue danced with mine and I felt a moan building in my chest when I heard someone clear their throat and the moment was lost. I looked up to find Jane standing there hands on her hips.

"I thought you said there was nothing between you two?" I am not sure if it was the alcohol that brought on another round of word vomit but I was pissed I had waited for two years to even feel her lips on mine and it had to end with this bitch in my ear.

"There hadn't been Jane, but I've been in love with Bella since the moment I met her, now fuck off" I was working on pure alcohol and adrenaline I moved back to kissing Bella trying not to give her a chance to protest. I had just admitted my feelings and told Bella inadvertently that I loved her..so not the way I had always dreamed of declaring that to her. I felt like a complete dick I knew we were both wasted and this was not the way I had wanted this to happen but I was thinking with my dick and a small part of my heart and I didn't give a shit. I knew it would hurt like hell in the morning when she realized it was a mistake and that she had had entirely too many apple martinis. My breathing was uneven and I was a little light headed part of it was from that fact that my dick was so fucking hard there was no blood left to go to my brain. I could feel my heart pounding my chest. As quickly as the kissing had started Bella pulled back looking at me.

"Edward I think we should go home." I could feel her pulse under my hand that was still cupping her neck. I could do nothing more than nod as we both stood. She took out her phone texted something and shoved it back into her purse. "Just letting Alice know I was taking her drunk brother home." There it was she couldn't tell her what was going on she was ashamed to be with someone like me she was drunk and wanted me tonight but it was obvious that she wasn't about to declare her undying love for me to my sister. I didn't care if this was my one shot to have Bella and pretend for a few hours that she wanted me too I would take it. I hated myself for it and I was disgusted for being so pathetic. She had just broken up with Riley and she needed someone if all I could be was her rebound than I guess I would have to live with it.

We got into the cab and I figured I had one shot at this so I was going to live out my dreams of having Bella. As soon as the cab began to move she was tugging at my shirt and my hair as our tongues tangled together. We made it into the house and I shoved her against the wall next to the door as I palmed her breast.

"no no bedroom, Alice will kill us" she panted. I grabbed the clothing we had discarded on the floor and took her hand leading her to my room. I slammed the door shut and pressed her up against it. I felt like I was having an out of body experience but there was something about the way Bella felt her soft skin her small pants of breath it lit a fire in me that I didn't know existed. It was primal I felt like an animal a predator stalking his prey. I we were tugging and pulling at clothes and before we knew it we were both naked and neither of us seemed to care. I had dreamt about this exact scenario countless times. Fuck her body felt good against mine. I reached down and palmed her ass lifting her off the ground as I let a growl escape from deep in my chest. I pressed my mouth to her ear.

"I've always wanted to fuck you against my bedroom door Bella" I didn't ask I didn't wait I just plunged my dick into her dripping wet center. I looked at her eyes and she looked like she was about to say something and I pounded my hips into her again she closed her eyes and moaned out in pleasure. Bella was little and light but I had never ever done this before and I wasn't going to last long my arms were burning and my legs were as well. I felt her nails dig into my back and my stomach began to tighten and I silently prayed she would come with me. Just as I began to lose my shit I felt her body stiffen and her head fell back making a loud thud noise on the door as she came. I pushed one last time up into her and began to pulse long and hard into her. It was at that very moment I realized I was not wearing a condom. FUCKING SHIT SHIT SHIT! Then I remembered that she was on the pill and I relaxed a bit. I carried us to the bed and laid down next to her letting us both calm our breathing.

The haze of lust and sex was clearing the room and reality was beginning to set in what the fuck do we do now?

"Did you mean it? Did you really mean what you said, about loving me since we first met?" she whispered I almost didn't hear it. I was beside myself how could she even ask me that. I let a small chuckle out as I nodded, that yes I meant it every fucking word.

"How about you, did you mean it Bella?" I knew it was a long shot but I had to know.

"Yes" she whispered and I waited for the "but" when it didn't come I lowered my mouth to hers and kissed her slowly the way I had dreamed our first kiss would be. I never dreamed we would be naked but I wasn't complaining.

I whimpered a bit into her mouth as I felt her hand wrap around my dick that was now hard as steel. I slipped my hand down between her milky thighs and pushed two fingers into her wet center and let my thumb draw small slow circles around her clit. She pumped me harder and as her body began to writhe under my touch her hand stopped and I took in the most beautiful sight in the history of man. Bella was coming and I had made it happen.

"God you're even more beautiful when you cum Bella" I whispered into her ear as I kissed her neck. She pulled at me and I thanked whatever God had allowed this night to happen that she wanted me again. My head was much clearer this time and again if this was our only night than I wanted to make love to her I didn't want her to think I had just fucked her one night.

I moved above her and moved the hair that was hiding her face. I began kissing her more like worshiping the perfection that was Isabella. I pulled one hard pink nipple into my mouth and moaned around it. She dug her hands into my hair and arched her back off the bed.

"Now please Edward, I want to feel you again" she said softly. I looked up to meet her eyes and smiled at her I couldn't help it. I wanted I needed to know she wanted this I had to be sure it was what I should have done in the first place. I drew her eyes to mine. "Are you sure you want me Bella?" She nodded her head and whispered please. I moved into her slowly never moving my eyes from hers. I began a slow steady pace committing every moment to my memory knowing I would never regret tonight no matter what tomorrow brought..

"I should have done it this way to begin with, our first time should have been like this, oh god I really love you Bella, I can't believe how confident I can be with you" Every movement I made felt right our bodies fit like she was made just for me. It wasn't like this with Jane it was nowhere near this. I felt like I could do anything. I let my head fall to the crook of her neck and I wasn't sure I heard her right but it sounded like she responded with "I love you too so much." I didn't question I just felt. I felt our bodies moving in time together they were slick with sweat and the sounds of our moans and sighs filled the room. The fucking world could have ended and I would not have noticed. I whispered her name and my devotion to her over and over until her body arched into mine and I slipped a hand under the small of her back pulling her to me as I spilled into her. Again it flashed in my head that I had not wore a condom but I was looking down at Bella's body it was slick and glistening with sweat and I couldn't bring myself to care.

We lay wrapped around each other in silence for a while before she spoke.

"What does this mean Edward, are we together now, or are you still too drunk that you won't remember this in the morning?" She sounded so sleepy and I almost thought she was talking her in sleep. I looked down at her and I could see that she was awake.

"What do you want it to mean Isabella?"

"nah uh I asked first". She squeaked out.

"Bella I love you and I'd love nothing more than to have the chance to call you my girl" I felt kind of cheesy saying it but it's what came out. A huge smile spread across her face.

"So I'm your girl, you're my man, and we're together, together then? Are we going to let everyone else know or do you want to keep it a secret?"

"I want to tell the whole damn world Bella" I meant it I would go find everyone now if she wanted. I couldn't believe this was happening that tonight was real. She snuggled into my side and we both drifted off to sleep.

I wish I could say that I had the most restful night's sleep of my life that simply was not the case. I was racked with nightmares all night. They were of all the ways I would screw this up. The clearest one came in the early morning. I had not pushed Jane off my lap at the club but rather let her go down on me and Bella caught us. She was screaming at me and I was almost in tears as I tried desperately to explain. "It was all a mistake Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, but it was a mistake, all a mistake" It was so fucking real that it jarred me awake. I sat straight up and looked to the other side of the bed and it was empty. I looked at the clock and it said 9:30. I rubbed my eyes and crawled out of bed. I saw that Bella's clothes were still in the pile near the door. I moved to put on some pajama pants and when my head began to swim and my stomach sour. I dashed for the door and made it into the bathroom just in time. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth before I went back into my room and pulled a t shirt on. I made my way into the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks. My mother was sitting with Alice and they were both starring at me.

"Uhhhhhh Mom?" Her eyebrow shot up and Alice got up from the table and mumbled something about asshole as she walked by me. I watched her walk up the stairs to her room when I heard Bella's bedroom door open. I spun around to see if it was her and it was Emmett.

"Hey morning dickward! Can I have a word?" What the fuck was going on why the hell is my mother in our house and why is everyone pissed at me? Were they all pissed that Bella and I had gotten together I kind of thought they would be happy for me especially Alice and Emmett. Emmett shoved me into my room and slammed the door behind him. I started to speak and he put his hand up and closed his eyes.

"Edward just keep your fucking mouth shut! If you say anything I will be forced to beat the living shit out of you right now and I don't want to do that alright just give me a second." He took a deep breath and let his hands relax at his side.

"Fist let me start by telling you that when we got home last night and Rose and I went to go to bed and I walked in on you and Bella in bed I was so fucking happy for the both of you."

I couldn't help it I had to interrupt.

"Wait you walked in on us when what did you walk in on?"

"Edward that isn't important….let's just say since you don't know that I walked in you both must have been having a very very nice time alright."

Fuck I didn't know if I should be pissed or just smile at the memory.

"Anyway! But after this morning I could kick the shit out of you. I mean what the fuck Edward? What is wrong with you? I though you cared about her are you that fucked up or did you really just want to dick her?" His face was getting redder and redder the longer he went on. I put my hand up to stop him.

"Hold the fucking phone! What the hell are you talking about dude?" I nearly yelled.

"Don't play dumb Edward Bella told me everything after Rose and Alice got her to stop crying."

Holy shit she regretted it in the light of day fuck I knew it was too good to be true.

"Emmett listen to me I said a lot of shit last night and I meant all of it if she thinks I didn't she's wrong." I didn't know exactly how it happened but when I came to I was on the floor and my mother was standing over me yelling at Emmett.

"Emmett Masan Cullen what the hell were you thinking! You could have really hurt him."

"Mom stay out of it." I had never in my life heard my brother speak to our mother that way and if my dad had been here it would be Emmett on the floor with me. I slowly climbed to my feet while rubbing my jaw and making sure I could still move it.

"Mom gives a minute alright." I motioned between Emmett and myself. She gave me that motherly "are you sure" look and I nodded. She left the door ajar when she left.

"What the hell is wrong with you Emmett?" I started to yell but brought my voice back down. "and what do you mean she is crying would you just tell me what the hell has gotten you so pissed off at me?" I pleaded with my brother to shed some light on a very fucked up situation.

"Edward for God sake are that fucking dim witted? You screw Bella last night a girl who has been fucking hung up on you for two years than you tell her it was all a big mistake and you don't know what the fuck is wrong?" I stared at him with a blank look on my face.

"Edward so help me if you don't start explaining yourself I will knock you the fuck out again!"

Just then Bella appeared in the door way. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying a lot I knew that look I had seen it before on her when she left to go back home the first time she came over. She was sad distraught even. I walked passed Emmett and took Bella by the hand. I lowered my voice and whispered in to her ear.

"May I speak with you for a moment…alone?" She wiped away a stray tear with the sleeve of the sweatshirt she was wearing. I pulled her across the hall and into her bedroom. I closed and locked the door behind us. I released her hand and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Bella…..did you tell them that I told you last night was a mistake?"

"Tha..Tha….Thats's..wh…what you…s…..s…..said" She was fighting so hard not to cry anymore she wasn't angry she was hurt and sad. She thought I said that the greatest night of my entire existence had been a mistake.

"Bella honey when did I say that I couldn't have."

"Edward please don't call me honey. You said it this morning you laid there and said it over and over again…..It fucking sucks when your subconscious does your talking for you trust me it happens to me all the time." She sounded so vacant absent from all emotion.

I stood there wracking my brain for a memory anything then it hit me the fucking nightmare SHIT! To my knowledge I had not talked in my sleep since Alice and I were kids. I dropped my hands from her shoulders and ran my hands through my hair as I began to chuckle at myself.

"FUCK YOU EDWARD! How dare you laugh at me I tell you I am in love with and have been since well since for fucking ever and you're going to stand there and laugh well you can go to hell!"

Just then there was a pounding on the door.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Emmett's loud voice boomed from the hall. He must have heard Bella yelling at me. I walked closer to Bella and moved her hair away from her eyes. I looked into her beautiful blood shot eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan you are the most beautiful women and so fucking adorable when you're pissed. It was a dream." She cut me off.

"I wasn't dreaming EDWARD!" she yelled

"Not you me and it was a fucking nightmare not a dream. I had nightmares all night about how I could fuck this up" I motioned between us. "I dreamt that I let Jane go down on me and you caught us and I was explaining to you how it was a mistake and I was sorry. Bella last night could never be a mistake and I will never be sorry we made love." I stood there frozen in my spot praying she would believe me.

"S….So you don't think last night was a mistake?" I shook my head trying not to let the huge smile spread across my face too quickly.

"You want us to be together for real like be my boyfriend for real?"

I couldn't take it anymore and I pulled her to me into a long slow deep kiss. She moaned into my mouth. I moved us to the bed and she pushed me back and crawled on top of me straddling my hips. I reached up and pulled her down to me for another kiss.

"I love you Isabella." It felt so freeing to finally say it.

"mmmmm make love to me Edward." She whispered on my lips. I reached up and pulled the sweatshirt and tank top she had on off of her body to reveal her perfect breasts. I let my hands rest on her hips as she worked on my t shirt. I lifted enough to get it off and crashed her down to me so our naked chests could touch. I relished in the feel of her body against mine.

"Shit Mamma Es" she said when she broke our kiss.

"Bella please don't talk about my mother while we are making out." She giggled a bit but she sat up. I let out a low growl over her stopping our makeup session. She moved to get off of me when the door flung open with a crash. Bella screamed and I quickly grabbed her naked body to me.

"Oh fuck….shit I um I guess you guys worked it out um Bella if you need me I…um….Dude your mother is in the kitchen!" He all of a sudden looked disgusted by what he saw rather then the blubbering embarrassed idiot.

"Em dude mind getting the fuck out and shutting the door?" He held up a hand in surrender and closed the door over. We both started to laugh and I winced as I laughed a little too hard and my jaw had a shooting pain go through reminding me of the asshole move my brother made.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry I got you hit does it hurt are you ok we should get some ice on that." She was placing soft kisses on my cheek.

"I'm fine but if you want to kiss me all day I could go for that." I smirked at her. She slid off of me and picked up her tank top and pulled it on as well as the sweatshirt. "Kissing later and we will finish this tonight." She tossed my shirt at me.

"Come on I need to go explain things to Rose and Alice or you're going to end up with two black eyes to go along with that messed up jaw."

I laced our hands together as we walked into the kitchen Rose, Alice and my mother were at the kitchen table while Emmett and Jasper were sitting in the living room watching ESPN.

"Wow that was quick you sure don't take long do you Eddie?" Rose quipped.

"Rosalie!" My mother admonished. Bella berried her face into my shoulder.

"We weren't we didn't nothing was going on." I did a half assed job at explaining we were not having sex contrary to what it was obvious my brother had told them.

"Thanks a lot Emmett!" I yelled at him. He chuckled as he came up behind Rose. He took my face in his hand and went to the freezer and took out a package of frozen peas and tossed them to me.

"Sorry about that bro but you can't blame me you were really looking like and asshole there for a bit I mean you sleep with Bella and…."

"Emmett for Christ sake!" I didn't want to discuss this in front of our mother.

"On that note kids lets go get some brunch your father will be wondering where we are." My mother walked by giving both Bella and I a kiss and patting me on the back. She had this stupid grin on her face.

"How long has my mother been here?" I asked Bella quietly.

"Since she caught me leaving your room with nothing on but your bath towel." She admitted.

I pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I should probably tell you that Emmett and Rose tried to come into my room last night to go to bed and he saw us on the bed that second time." I whispered and laughed at the expression on her face.

"OH MY GOD HE DIDN'T!" She yelled as Emmett came back into the room.

"What didn't Edward do wear a condom? Of course he did Bella I taught my little bro to always wrap his shit up." Emmett was talking out of his ass he loved to interject into a conversation even if it had nothing to do with the topic. We both froze at his statement however, both of us realizing at the same time that I in fact had not wore a condom either time and I didn't even bother to pull out. We didn't say anything or hardly even look at each other much less him. He clapped his big meaty paw on my back as he moved back to the living room.

"Sooo I guess we should get ready to go hm?" I said.

"Um ya I guess so…..Edward?"

"Ya?"

"I love you" her eyes were wide and they held a hint of an emotion I couldn't quite label. I kissed her softly and whispered "I love you too baby" before we both went to our rooms to get dressed.


	10. HER 4

**So it's Bella's turn. We hope you like it and let us know what you think. We read each of your reviews and are happy to have every one of them.**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

><p>After the shock of seeing Mamma Es wore off and I saw the big grin she had plastered on her face I lost it. I completely lost it. I let out a little sob and threw my arms around her, looking for comfort in the only mother figure I had on this side of the world and before I knew what I'd said it was out "He hates me Mamma Es, and I really really need a mum" Mamma Es stroked my hair and said "shh honey, I'm sure he doesn't hate you, it's okay shh" When Alice's bedroom door opened and her and Jasper came into the hallway both with questioning looks. Alice came over and wrapped her arms around me from behind and told Jasper to head downstairs and ask Rose to come up here, Jasper had taken two steps when Mamma Es cleared her throat. Alice said "oh shit, sorry mom, Jasper this is my mom, Esme, mom this is Jasper" Jasper quickly replied "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am" Jasper must have held some sort of an expression because Esme just giggled and said "you too Jasper, you can escape now, send Rose up we'll deal with this, just don't tell Emmett why Rose is needed". I'm not sure exactly how I went from being wrapped in Mamma Es's and Alice's arms in the hallway to lying on my bed with Rose on one side and Alice on the other. I was just starting to get my crying under control and I noticed Mamma Es wasn't in the room. "Where'd Mamma Es go?" I asked although it made my crying start to get out of control again. "Shh B, you need to calm down hun, Mamma Es just thought it would be better if we got the story out of you, you seemed to lose the plot even more each time you looked at her". Rose said. "He hates me, he thinks it was all a mistake" I told them while struggling with a new round of sobs. "I woke up this morning and he was saying it was all a mistake and he didn't mean to hurt me" I heard both the girls gasp when I finished talking and began to struggle to get enough oxygen on the very verge of hyperventilating. Alice spoke first and very calmly almost like talking to a child "Are you sure you heard him right? Edward has been crushing on you for a long time Bella, maybe he's just freaked out, give it an hour and he'll come to his senses and apologize, you two were made for each other". "He told me last night that he loved me and wanted to be together, and this morning he couldn't stop saying it was a mistake" I managed to choke out. "He fucking did what?" All three of us were startled by the sound of Emmett's voice none of us had heard him come in. "Go back downstairs babe, I'll let you know when you're allowed back in here." Rose told him. I don't know how long I lay there crying into my pillow with Rose and Alice on either side, hugging me and offering words of comfort, Mamma Es came back at some point and that was when I declared "If he wants to look at last night as a mistake that's his problem, I don't have to view it that way" I hadn't meant to say it out loud but apparently I had. "You are absolutely right Bella dear, and I'm sure in time my idiotic son will realize the only mistake he made was uttering those words, now how about some breakfast darling?" Esme said. "No thank you Mamma Es, I think I'm going to just lie down for a little while longer". "Do you want us to stay with you?" Alice asked. "Nah you're right, I'll be okay" I said. "Well we'll be downstairs, let us know if you want anything" and with that they were out of my room and I was just staring at nothing. I didn't hear Emmett come back in but he was silent when he did. He just lay down next to me and held me. "Whats up Bella, you alrite? I don't need to murder my own brother do I?" "Don't be silly Emmett, I'm a big girl. I just got my hopes up for something that's apparently never going to happen" I told him. Emmett looked at me for a few minutes when he asked "Are you positive you're not confused about what he said this morning, my little brother has seriously been moping around after you since you walked into our lives and I really can't understand why he'd do this" Emmett told me while stroking my hair. I went to answer him a few times but had to stop because the tears were threating to over take me again and I didn't want to turn into a blabbering mess on Emmett "I know what I heard Emmett, I just wish he hadn't told me he loved me last night, this wouldn't hurt as much if he hadn't lied to me about his feelings, I'm sure he just wanted to use me to get over Jane. How could he lie about that Emmett?" "Shh baby Bella, I really did think he loved you. I don't know what happened" Emmett tried to soothe me. I snuggled into him and cried for a little while longer while Emmett just<p>

held me. I was so lucky to have these guys as my friends. But they are Edwards family. "I think maybe I should go home Em" I said, shocking myself as well as Emmett. "No no don't do that, please don't do that Bells. I love knowing your only a short plane trip away, Alice has loved having you here, you've made some friends here. Edward will come to his senses and realise exactly what the mistake in all this was, and you two hooking up was not it" he told me sounding almost like he was begging me. If only his brother cared if I came or went. "You can't leave, promise me you won't run Bells, please". "You know I love you Em, but I can't promise that. Maybe you should head back down to Rose, I'll be alright, I just need some time to think" I told him. "Bells why won't you promise?" he asked. "Because I just don't know what I should do. As much as I don't want to admit it Edward was a large part of why I decided to come here again, I hoped he would finally really see me. I'm not going to be able to deal with this hurt again, and I'm only going to be every time I see him, and what happens when the next Jane comes along I really don't think I can do it. Maybe I can transfer and live with you and Rose." I sniffled out. "You know we'd welcome you with open arms my little Hells Bells" he told me kissing the top of my head. "I know Em, and please don't call me that, it's one of their worst songs" Emmett had let out his rather loud laugh at my complaint. When he finished laughing he lent down gave me a kiss on the check and said "I'll leave you alone for now, I won't ask can I sit next to you girl, as I know you've been thunderstruck, you and Edward completed dirty deeds done dirt cheap last night because you make him hard as a rock and now your Back in black and you touch to much on the Highway to Hell and now I'm going to go get me some whole lotta Rosie because its a long way to the top but be careful with a Flick of the switch there will be a nervous shakedown for those about to rock resulting in a sink the pink jailbreak" with a giant smirk on his face. This is a game Em and I have played often, trying to make sentences out of a bands songs, which is where Em calling me Hells Bells started. "14, I think that may be a new record for you Em" I told him with a smile on his way out the door. That's why I love Emmett he can make me forget about anything for awhile when he's around.

I don't know how long I'd been lying there, tears silently falling down my cheeks, it didn't seem to matter how much I told myself that I needed to be positive, that it doesn't matter that much but it really wasn't working. I was startled when I heard Mamma Es yelling, it sounded like she was yelling at Emmett something about not hitting his brother and that he could have really hurt him, I was even more surprised when I heard Emmett snap back at Es. Emmett wouldn't have gone after Edward would he? Not when I told him to leave it. Emmett shouldn't be taking my side, Edwards his brother. I do not want to come between them. I decided it would be wise of me to check on them I just made it to my door when I heard Emmett say "Edward so help me if you don't start explaining yourself I will knock you the fuck out again!". Oh my god, Emmett didn't did he? I made my way to Edwards doorway as that's where their voices were coming from, the door was slightly ajar and I pushed it open and opened my mouth to say something to Emmett when Edward walked over took hold of my hand and whispered in my ear "May I speak with you for a moment…alone?" Having him this close and feeling his breath against me like that hurt, and made the tears I'd barely managed to stop moments ago start to fall again as Edward dragged me across the hall into my bedroom and locked the door.

Edward dropped my hand and placed his hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eyes said "Bella…..did you tell them that I told you last night was a mistake?"

"Tha..Tha….Thats's..wh…what you…s…..s…..said" I managed to get out through my sobs.

"Bella honey when did I say that, I couldn't have." Edward said, causing another crack through my heart. I'd wanted Edward to call me things like honey for so long. The last crack was the last straw for my heart I think, it caused a feeling of complete numbness to overtake me.

"Edward please don't call me honey. You said it this morning you laid there and said it over and over again…..It fucking sucks when your subconscious does your talking for you trust me it happens to me all the time." I told him in a weird voice I didn't even recognise as my own.

As Edward stood there looking like his was trying very hard to remember something and running his hands threw is hair it all started to make sense, of course he would think last night was a mistake, he's so much better than me and I really don't deserve him. Just then Edward let out a giggle and I lost my shit.

"FUCK YOU EDWARD! How dare you laugh at me, I tell you I am in love with and have been since, well since for fucking ever and you're going to stand there and laugh well you can go to bloody hell!" I yelled at him.

Just then there was a pounding on the door.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Emmett's loud voice boomed from the hall. He must have heard me yelling at Edward. Edward seemed to snap into action at the sound of Emmetts voice and walked closer to me and moved some hair away from my eyes. Looking into my eyes he said.

"Isabella Marie Swan you are the most beautiful woman and so fucking adorable when you're pissed. It was a dream." OMG is he seriously that scared of Emmett he's going to claim I dreamt it.

"I wasn't dreaming EDWARD!" I yelled cutting him off.

"Not you, me and it was a fucking nightmare not a dream. I had nightmares all night about how I could fuck this up" He motioned between us. "I dreamt that I let Jane go down on me and you caught us and I was explaining to you how it was a mistake and I was sorry. Bella last night could never be a mistake and I will never be sorry we made love." I stood there frozen in my spot trying to make sense of what he just told me and whether or not I could believe him.

"S….So you don't think last night was a mistake?" I asked him. He shook his head

"You want us to be together for real, like be my boyfriend for real?" I asked him still not 100% sure he meant what he was saying and wasn't just scared of Emmett.

I was trying to process everything when he pulled me to him and kissed me. I think I may have moaned into his mouth. He moved us to the bed and I pushed him back and crawled on top of him straddling his hips. He reached up and pulled me down to him for another kiss.

"I love you Isabella." He said with a huge smile on his face that looked so genuine, maybe he really did mean it.

"mmmmm make love to me Edward." I whispered on his lips. I figure even if he's not serious, I may as well enjoy it while I can again. He reached up and pulled my sweatshirt and tank top off. While I quickly returned the favour by removing his, Edward wasn't exactly the most muscley man, but he was still sexy without a shirt on. I'd just got his shirt off and he was crushing as back together so our naked chests could touch. I loved feeling his naked skin next to mine.

I was just starting to imagine what it would be like to have him inside of me again when I remembered his mum was downstairs in the kitchen, I couldn't have sex with him now. "Shit Mamma Es" I managed to get out while trying to make my brain function properly again.

"Bella please don't talk about my mother while we are making out." Edward said . I giggled a bit and sat up. Edward let out a noise that almost sounded like a growl. I was just starting to get up to get dressed again when my bedroom door came flying open, I couldn't help the reflex scream what escaped my lips, completely forgetting I was top half naked, I was glad when Edward pulled me back down to him so Emmett didn't get an eye full of my chest.

"Oh fuck….shit I um I guess you guys worked it out um Bella if you need me I…um….Dude your mother is in the kitchen!" I heard Emmett say, but I was very content snuggled into Edwards chest that I wasn't looking up.

"Em dude mind getting the fuck out and shutting the door?" Edward said. I heard the door close and let out a little giggle the same time Edward did, although Edward seemed to wince slightly as he did. I could clearly see where Emmett had hit him and I felt bad, I should have waited to talk to Edward this morning.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry I got you hit, does it hurt? are you ok? we should get some ice on that." I

said placing soft kisses on his cheek.

"I'm fine but if you want to kiss me all day I could go for that." he smirked at me. I slid off of him and put my tops back on. "Kissing later and we will finish this tonight." I told him while throwing him his shirt to put back on.

"Come on I need to go explain things to Rose and Alice or you're going to end up with two black eyes to go along with that messed up jaw." I told him.

Edward laced our hands together as we walked into the kitchen Rose, Alice and mamma Es were at the kitchen table while Emmett and Jasper were sitting in the living room watching ESPN.

"Wow that was quick you sure don't take long do you Eddie?" Rose quipped.

"Rosalie!" Es admonished. While I buried my face into my shoulder.

"We weren't, we didn't, nothing was going on." Edward managed to stutter out obviously embarrassed. Bloody Emmett should learn to keep his mouth shut at times.

"Thanks a lot Emmett!" Edward yelled at his brother in the other room. Emmett was chuckling as he came up behind Rose. Emmett went to the freezer and took out a package of frozen peas and tossed them to Edward.

"Sorry about that bro but you can't blame me, you were really looking like an asshole there for a bit I mean you sleep with Bella and…." Emmett said to his brother.

"Emmett for Christ sake!" Edward said, sometimes I swear Emmett doesn't understand the whole concept of there being appropriate times, places and audiences for conversations, but I guess thats one of things that makes Em, Em and I do love him just the way he is.

"On that note kids lets go get some brunch your father will be wondering where we are." Mamma Es said walking by giving both of us a kiss and patting Edward on the back. She had this stupid grin on her face. I'm glad she's not mad at me for being the reason her sons were fighting earlier.

"How long has my mother been here?" Edward asked me quietly.

"Since she caught me leaving your room with nothing on but your bath towel." I whispered back.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I should probably tell you that Emmett and Rose tried to come into my room last night to go to bed and he saw us on the bed that second time." He whispered and laughed at what I can assume was the expression on my face.

"OH MY GOD HE DIDN'T!" I yelled before I could stop myself.

"What didn't Edward do wear a condom? Of course he did Bella I taught my little bro to always wrap his shit up." Emmett said, I hadn't even heard him come back in. We both froze at his statement both of us realising at the same time that there had in fact not been a condom worn either time or any pulling out. Neither of us said anything or hardly even looked at each other much less him. He clapped his big meaty paw on Edwards back as he moved back to the living room.

"Sooo I guess we should get ready to go hm?" Edward said.

"Um ya I guess so…..Edward?" I said slightly nervous

"Ya?"

"I love you" I told him completely freaking out.

He kissed me softly and whispered "I love you too baby" before we both went to our rooms to get dressed.

After I was dressed I made my way back downstairs where everyone was waiting and sorting out how we were getting to brunch. Apparently Edward was going to drive Emmett, Rose and myself, while Esme, Jasper and Alice will be going in Mama Es's car. We all quickly piled into the cars and were on our way. Where we were meeting Daddy C is about 45min drive at a little out of the way cafe. About 10 mins into the trip I'd started to really freak out about what Edward and I had done last night. I didn't want to be a mum yet. I wanted to get married and work for awhile first, I figured kids would come when we were about 25, I didn't want to be in my 30's and having kids, I'd always figured my

first one at 25, another at 27 and my last at 29, I wanted 3 kids. I wonder how many Edward wants. I wonder if he even wants any. I love babies. One of my best friends back home had a baby half way through year 10 and she's the most precious little thing ever, I really do miss her as much as I miss her mother. It was hard to maintain the friendship after her birth but I'm glad I put the effort in, especically if Edward has super sperm that has knocked me up. I'm broken by my inner ramblings but the sound of a voice asking "Edward you don't have super sperm do you?" I hadn't even meant to ask it. Emmett started chocking he was laughing that hard in the back seat. Edward was laughing slightly next to me but managed to stay composed to ask "what are you talking about darling?" I had meant to give him a stern look but imagine my surprise when I hear my voice saying "I don't want to be pregnant, teenage mums get so much shit, well at least they do at home I don't know about here" Edward quickly hissed "Bella" and looked behind us to the back seat when Emmett yelled "Edward what the FUCK did you do" Oppsy. I turned back towards the backseat "Emmett I love you, you know I do, and I'll let you know if I need your services but right now there is a soundproof shield here between the front and the back, you can't hear us, and we can't hear you and Rose" I told him. "It's alrite Bella, I'll try and keep him from putting his big fist in the way again" Rose told me as I spun back around. "I'm sorry Edward, I honestly hadn't intended to say any of that my voice spoke before I really told it to" I said looking down at my hands hoping he wasn't really pissed at me. "Hey, Bella look at me" he said as he reached over and took my hand in his. I slowly looked up at him "I love you Bella, if you can forgive me for this morning, I'll happily forgive you for now" he told me. "I love you too, but lets just pretend that this morning never happened, we both woke up together in your bed end of story" He giggled and then said "Why are you stressing so much, your on the pill right? Thats why an alarm goes on your phone every night at 8:30 isn't it?" Is that why he didn't wear a condom. Argh does he not realise there is other things to be protected from. "How many people have you fucked without a condom Edward" I hissed at him before I gave permission again. "Oh shit sorry, that wasn't meant to come out" He just giggled again, "Just you Bella, however now I'm curious about your answer". "Just you Edward" I told him. "So theres an excellent chance we're both disease free, but if we should prob both get checked just to be sure" I continued. "Bella you didn't answer my question" he said interrupting my rambling. "Huh what question" I asked him. "Are you on the pill Bella" he asked. "Umm well about that, yes and no. I'm suppose to be, but well um I haven't been to a dr here because I don't need to be on it so I figured it wasn't important" I told him while looking at my hands again. "Shit, Fuck" Edward hissed under his breath. "I'm so sorry Bella, I should have checked, or I should have been responsible." he said. I put my hand on his thigh and said "No Edward, WE should have been more responsible, but whats a little more drama in the wake of this morning, really?" I said giggling, he joined in.

We were quiet for a little while, the only noise in the car was Emmett and Rose making out and whispering things to each other like a couple of in love high schoolers. I was the one who broke the silence when I asked Edward "Do you even want kids?" Edward squeezed my hand that he'd taken back into his a little while ago and answered "Yeah of course I do, I would prefer it wasn't in 9 months, I want to be finished with school first, what about you?" "Yeah I do, I want three, the first when I'm 25, the second when i'm 27 and third when I'm 29" "Can I marry you when your 21 then? So we'll have a few years before the kids come along?" I let out a giggle, he isn't serious is he? I mean sure I would love to marry him and have my kids with him, I haven't imagined any different since I met him but argh, he was looking at me while I was having my mental conversation. "Well you won't know until you ask me the question will you" I answered him sticking my tongue out for good measure. "Hmmm" Edward said while fishing around for something in the thingy between the two front seats when he arbutly says "ahuh" taking hold of my hand he slips a key ring on my ring finger and says "Isabella Swan will you marry me?" before I had the chance to answer him Rose who was sitting behind Edward leaned forward and whacked him on the back of the head causing Edward to nearly send us off the road undeterred she said "Bella don't you dare say yes, don't be such a douche

Edward, Esme and Alice will only need 6 months to plan a wedding so you have plenty of time to do that properly. Bella give him back the key ring" Through the hysterical giggling I managed to get the key ring off and give it back to him and told him "you heard the lady in the back". Rose then told Emmett "Lesson one on how not to propose Emmy, you better get it right or I won't be as nice as Bella about it". "Don't worry about Rose I'll get it right the first time" Emmett told her. We were only a few minutes from our destination and the time was spent with me finding it hard to contain my laughter, I think I was on the verge of being hysterical, today has defiantly been a roller coaster of emotions and I don't think I can be blamed for loosing it slightly. I woke up so blissfully happy, to be utterly crushed, heartbroken and devastated to blissfully happy again.

As we pulled up in the car park I really completely lost it, Jasper, Alice and mamma Es looked at me oddly as Edward helped me out of the car and inside. I heard Alice asking Rose what had me in a giggling fit, I didn't hear Rose's response. We soon spotted Daddy C sitting at a table, I think I knocked over a chair as Edward helped me into one. I saw Daddy C raise an eyebrow as everyone else was taking their seats and asked if I was okay. Edward was the one to answer and said "I um think she might be um becoming hysterical dad". Emmett laughed and said "I don't think there's a might be about it Eddie boy". Mamma Es said "leave her alone boys its been quiet a morning for her". "Whys that, what's happened?" Daddy C asked, before anyone else could answer I heard Emmett's voice, "Well you see Daddy dearest, Bella and Eddie boy here hooked up last night, then Smella thought he thought it was a mistake, got all heartbroken, so I knocked Eddiekins here out, they made up, I nearly walked in on them doing the dirty for a second time in 24hrs, then it was revealed that you didn't give Edward anywhere near enough lectures about wrapping his junk, and Bella isn't taking any form of contraceptive, they're getting married when they're 21 so Edward proposed to Bella, Rose whacked Edward and nearly killed us all, and that dear father is why Bella is hysterical"

Everyone was silent for a second, including myself as Emmett's recap of this morning seemed to bring me back to reality. As quickly as the silence came on it ended. Daddy C said "Bella darling are you okay?", Mamma Es said "Edward you did not propose to Bella like that did you?", Alice said "Bella I'm too young to being an Aunty" Jasper said "Oh my god I love this family" Rose said "Emmett you idiot, learn to keep you're mouth shut" Emmett was just laughing and Edward and I were both apologising to each other.

Daddy C took charge then and said "Everyone stop talking" we all stopped and looked at Daddy C. Thats when he seemed to notice there was a new edition to his family turning to Jasper he said "Can I assume that you are Jasper" Jasper stood up and extended his hand to Carlisle and said "yes sir I am, and yes I know to wrap my junk, and I have no intention of proposing to your daughter in the car" Everyone started laughing at Jaspers out burst "You have to keep this one Al" Emmett declared through his giggles. "Do you have any intentions with my daughter" Daddy C asked putting on his serious face again. "Only to spoil her and treat her like a princess until she tells me otherwise" Jasper answered while looking at Alice. He's so sweet. "So no intentions of proposing then?" Daddy C asked, "No, not at the moment sir, but who knows what tomorrow holds" he answered. "Good, Good" Daddy C said while nodding. He then turned his face back to me and Edward and I quickly took Edwards hand under the table causing him to smirk. Daddy C opened his mouth to speak when a waitress came over to take our order. When food ordering had been taking care of Daddy C was looking at us again. "Now you two" he started "Bella did you say yes to Edward's proposal?" he asked "No Rose told me I wasn't allowed to and he needed to do a better job" I told him. "Rose thank you for apparently being the only adult in that car". "Hey what did I do? And did you miss the part in my story where I said Rose hit Edward and nearly killed us all?" Emmett injected. "Emmett dear, please be quiet or Rose will end up

punishing you and we'll have to put up with your bad moods." Mamma Es said. "Yes Emmett listen to your mother, she's a smart lady" Rose said.

While they were talking Edward had turned to me and said "Would you have said yes if Rose hadn't opened her mouth", I gave him what was meant to be a quick kiss and said "yes" which lead to Edward deepened the kiss and we lost ourselves in the moment. "Thats going to take some getting use to" Emmett said "Thats for sure" Daddy C replied, "They're adorable" Mamma Es said "Absolutely" said Rose, "They're going to make me such cute nieces to dress up" Alice said. Those were the words that forced us to break our kiss. "I'm sorry" Edward whispered, "Me too" I whispered back. We were saved from any more conversation regarding our hooking up by the arrival of food, and everyone else was distracted by other conversations for the rest of the time. We'd been spared of the rest of brunch. After brunch we all piled back in the cars to head home, taking Daddy C with us because he'd had a friend drop him off on their way through because Esme didn't want to wait for him this morning.

When we all got back to our place Rose and Emmett needed to start organising their things as Esme Carlisle were dropping them at the airport on their way home.

"So wanna show me you're room?" Edward asked me.


	11. HIM 5

**So here is Edward things are getting a bit crazy for these two. We don't plan to drag the crazy out but stick with us and please please please let us knwo what you think.**

**SM Owns all things Twilight**

* * *

><p>I didn't know Jasper well but I was so thankful he was at brunch it took the spot light off of Bella and I for a little while at least. When we got home and said our good buys to everyone I asked Bella to show me her room. I had been in there briefly before but never staying long. Before I could go in to her room I needed a moment to calm down and give myself a little pep talk.<p>

"Bella can you give me a second I just need to um..go to the bathroom I'll be in in a second ok? I spoke softly.

"Oh ya sure." She kissed my cheek before she ducked into her room closing the door behind her.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I turned the cold water on and splashed it over my face recounting the car ride and revelation that Bella had not been taking her birth control very regularly. We had established that we were both pretty confidant neither of us were going to give each other anything…Accept for a fucking person..baby..child..fuck me! I am not an idiot I am normally a very controlled calculating person. I have a fucking 4.0 and I got a fucking 1600 on my SAT! I could feel my heart rate starting to increase as I began to freak out. I knew better the thought of having sex without a condom was appalling to me for reasons that I find a little odd myself but the clean freak in me was completely grossed out at the thought. However with Bella my brain turned off my emotions took over my fucking dick possessed me I was obviously not thinking clearly. Not only had I had sex without a condom but I had done it twice. I hadn't even stopped long enough to ask the fucking 20 million dollar question….._"Hey Bella before I fuck you against this door are you on the pill cause I don't really want to be a daddy at 18?"_ It was a simple question that would have put the moment on pause for all of 10 seconds now my life may be put on pause for 18 years SHIT SHIT SHIT.

I stood up straight and looked at my face in the mirror. My jaw wasn't as swollen any longer but the bruise had spread to just under my eye. I looked like shit. I let my mind wonder back to last night and remembered the way she felt in my arms as we fell asleep and I wanted to do that tonight and every night, but how do I go back in there climb onto her bed and think about having sex with her when she could be pregnant? So I decided the only way to deal with this was to do it head on.

I knocked on her door and waited for her to answer.

"Come in." Her soft voice came through the door.

I opened the door and walked in she was sitting cross legged on the bed with her lap top in front of her. She slowly closed it and looked up at me. She had the brightest smile on her face. I immediately noticed she had on my Forks High track shirt.

"I've been looking for that shirt ya know." I smirked at her. She looked down and began to fidget with the hem of the tattered shirt.

"Oh I uh….I think it got mixed up in the laundry." She said nervously.

"Ah hu I am sure it did." I nodded as I moved to sit next to her on her bed.

"Bella"  
>"Edward"<p>

We both spoke at the same time.

"Please go ahead" I smiled

"No you first" She insisted. I sat there chanting BE A FUCKING MAN YOU PRICK! In my head before I spoke.

"Well first I wanted to tell you how sorry I am that I didn't ask you first about the birth control and I am so fucking sorry I didn't put on a condom. I know better Bella and now you could be you know and that means we would have a you know and that would just be really fucking fucked up right?" Well that hadn't come out exactly how I wanted it to. "Look what I am trying to say here is when was your last period?" Fuck..Shit I am an idiot. She sat there with a blank look on her face. The silence was killing me. "Bella I'm sorry that's not what I wanted to say God I am not good at this. I mean let's think about how possible it could be I mean maybe it's a long shot."

"Two weeks" She said it so quietly I almost didn't catch it.

"Two weeks? That's good right I mean that means you would have like two weeks or something before your next so the likely hood of you getting pregnant is pretty low right?" I almost had myself convinced that the bullshit I was saying might actually be right.

"No it's not. This is exactly when you wouldn't want to have sex without a condom if you know what I mean."

"Fuck"

"Ya fuck is right. Look let's not worry until we have something to worry about alright there isn't anything we can do about it right now any way." She was being entirely to calm about this.

"Edward from now on we use a condom. I probably shouldn't have blurted all that stuff out in the car. I will try not to worry if you will?" She placed her hand on my thigh and in spite of all the condom talk and baby shit all I could think about was ripping her pants off of her.

"Isabella if you don't move your hand off my thigh I'm not sure I will continue to think straight." She began to move her hand up my thigh slowly with a devilish grin on her face.

"So don't" She smiled as she moved to her knees and onto my lap. She straddled my lap and began placing small wet kisses up my neck until she reached my ear.

"Mmm Edward I have waited a long time to be able to do this." She whispered into my ear and then she grounder her body into mine. I let out a low growl that I didn't recognize and grasped her hips tightly. I immediately loosened my grip.

"Sorry I didn't hurt you did I?" I whispered all of a sudden feeling very self conscious of how inexperienced I really was. She pulled on my hands placing them back on her hips.

"I liked that" she whispered. I began to breath fast and all kinds of things began to run through my head. What if I wasn't any good what if I disappointed her? Last night had been so hurried and rushed so raw and fast that I hadn't given myself time to think about it. Would she compare me to the douche from down under or what about Mike fucking Newton or what about any other asshole that had been with my Bella? I mean I don't care that she had more experience than me but I was feeling pretty fucking inadequate at the moment. I began to panic and that's when she noticed. She pulled back and began to slide off my lap.

"Um Edward what's wrong did I do something wrong?" She began to tug at the shirt to pull it further down her legs. She was trying to cover herself and hide from me.

"No..No God no it's just that…..I mean it's me I'm not very good at this. I guess I don't have much experience and I really don't want to disappoint you." I lowered my head not wanting to see the disappointment in her eyes. I waited for her to say something. When she didn't I began speaking again.

"I totally fuck everything up and I'm sorry." I said still not wanting to meet her eyes. I felt the bed shake before I heard the giggling she was laughing at me. I felt her small hand on my cheek.

"Edward look at me please." She spoke softly as she nudge me to meet her brown eyes.

"I like that you don't have a lot of experience I like that you are a little nervous. I like you touching me the way you do. Edward I want you, we will figure it all out together." She was now on her knees looking down at me as she ran her fingers through my hair. I moved so I was standing on my knees as well.

"Bella I'm a pretty fast learner if you tell me what you like and want I promise I will give you my very best." I wiggled my eye brows at her trying to lighten the mood.

I had watched my fair share of porn and I knew the how too of all of it but really knowing when and where she wanted it that is what worried me. I wanted to know all her favorite things I wanted to know how hard to touch push and pull and how soft to be and how to know the difference of when to do what. I was an impatient asshole and I wanted to know it all now. I wanted to give Bella mind altering earth moving sex that made her unable to walk straight. The problem is I had no finesse as of right now. I knew who I could talk to about it but did I really want to go through all of this with him?

"Make love to me Edward." She began pulling up my shirt and discarding it on the floor she slipped the Forks High track shirt off as well and I lowered her to the bed. She opened her legs as I kneeled between them. Without much thought I leaned down and drew one of her hard tight nipples into my mouth. She arched her back and she let out a soft moan. I smiled against the warm flesh and she giggled a bit. I let my hands roam down her sides until I found the thin purple lace of her panties. I hooked my thumbs into the sides and she lifted a bit so I could pull them down her milky white legs. As I tossed them to the floor she sat up and began work on my jeans. Once she freed me of them and I kicked them onto the floor she looked up at me with the biggest smile on her face.

"Top drawer" she smiled. Yes dipshit don't forget the condom yet again. I reached over and pulled a small foil packet from the open box. I pushed all thoughts away of why the box was already open and moved back over to Bella. She took the packet form me and opened it. I watched in awe as she grasped the base of my painfully hard dick and rolled the thin material down. She reached up and pulled me down to her.

"Just go slow take your time like last time" She encourage. I had been so confident last night and now I felt unsure of my every move. I am sure it was because I thought I would never do this exact thing again. I nodded as I pushed into her. Fuck she was tighter than I remembered she was warm and wet and perfect.

"Oh my god Bella you're so soft." It was the only thing I could get to come out. I couldn't think of one romantic profound thing. I set a slow steady pace. Bella began to move her hips up to meet mine driving me deeper into her. I felt her legs wrap around me and she held me tight to her so I could barely move inside her. I rocked us sending a warm hot feeling to me stomach. I palmed one breast while I drew slow circles with my tongue on the other. Bella fisted my hair and pulled just a bit sending another shot of pleasure right down my spine. Fuck do I like to have my hair pulled?

Working on instinct alone I sat up just a bit so I could look at Bella beneath me. She let her hands run up and down my sides as I began to move more quickly as the pleasure built.

"Ugh Edward don't stop just like that" Bella moaned

Then the most amazing and unbelievable thing happened. Bella reached between us and began drawing quick tight circles on her clit in time with my movements.

"HOLY SHIT BELLA! I OH FUCK ….I!"

"Yes Edward YES YES YES!"

Her eyes snapped open and her mouth formed a perfect O as I thrust into her as deeply as I could go. I pulsed filling the condom and instantly began to feel weak. Bella flopped her hand above her head while caressing my face with her other hand.

"Was that OK?" I asked knowing that is was fan fucking tastick for me.

"Mmmhmmm very. Was it for you?" she said in a soft sleepy voice.

I pulled out of her discarding the condom in the trash and cuddled up next to her pulling the blanket at the end of her bed over both of us.

"Bella I was inside of you there isn't anything better than that." I whispered into her ear. Her breathing evened out and I sat for at least an hour watching her sleep before I drifted off to sleep myself.

"Edward…Edward." I soft angelic voice echoed in my head and it came with a warm breath that smelled like mint.

"Edward you have class in 20 you have to wake up." I felt the bed shift and then warm hands were running up and down my back scratching softly.

"mmmmm no" I opened one eye and found Bella's face right next to mine. I slowly pushed my mouth into the pillow because morning breath is just not attractive and it was obvious Bella had already brushed. She giggled at my response.

"Edward get up and go to class and I'll take a nap with you after lunch." She wiggled her eye brows at me and I was instantly awake.

I kissed her forehead before I darted to the door to grab a quick shower before running to class literally. "I'm holding you to that!" I said as I opened the door. I turned around and ran smack into Alice sending both of us to the floor.

"EW EW EW! Edward get the fuck off your fucking naked get off EWWWW!" She was screeching. In my haste to get to the shower I had completely forgot I was naked and now I was lying on top of my sister that is just fucked up.

"Oh shit fuck Ali I'm sorry OH GOD! I hurried to get up just as Jasper came around the corner.

"Alice what's the….." He stopped dead in his tracks. I looked at him and for the life of me I was not sure why I was still standing in the hall now Bella was at her bedroom door.

"Edward shower!" She prodded me as a towel hit my head. I pulled the towel down and covered up my junk and just did the guy nod thing we do to say hi without words. I went into the bathroom and closed the door. No sooner had the lock clicked I heard all three of them burst out laughing. Smooth Eddie real fucking smooth. I showered quickly and tossed on some gym shorts and a t-shirt and pulled my sweatshirt on as I ran the 4 blocks to campus and straight to class. It did not dawn on me until I walked in that this was Bio and Jane would be here. I saw her sitting in our normal place and I immediately went straight to the back of the room as quietly as possible. Every once in a while I would see Jane trying to look over her shoulder at me but we never made eye contact. I rushed to get out of class as soon as it was over.

The next two weeks went by just like that me running to class having stayed in bed too long with Bella. Some nights we slept in her room and others we slept in my room. Either way I always remembered to put on shorts before leaving the fucking room. It took three days for Alice to quit giving me gagging noises when she would pass me in the hall.

"Edward will you carry my bags down for me?" Alice yelled from her room. I ran up the stairs and found Alice dragging her biggest suitcase to the top of the stairs.

"Shit Alice we are going home not to Europe and for only five days."

"Don't fuck with me today Edward!" Ah PMS I love having a sister and I love that we are twins but one drawback is we know each other too well she really only got like this when she was PMSing.

"Don't get testy." I smirked knowing I was I only pissing her off further.

"Edward so help me…..I have cramps that could kill a fucking horse Jasper won't be getting to mom and dad's for two days and I have had no coffee." She was speaking through clinched teeth.

"Hey by the way a little sisterly advise….Bella might be a little bitchy this week too if you know what I mean." She whispered

"How the fuck do you know that?" I almost screamed.

"Edward when girls live together they get on the same page if you catch my drift." Oh….Oh…OH FUCK! I picked up her bad and went down the stairs without saying a word.

"Isabella!" I yelled a bit harsher than I intended. With all the sex and sleeping and fucking togetherness I had managed to put the entire pregnancy thing out of my mind.

"WHAT! EDWARD!" She yelled as she came into her room.

"Did you start?" I blurted out. She slowly closed the door behind her.

"No not yet, but don't start freaking out. We can freak out after Thanksgiving break if I still haven't ok." She was fidgeting with her hands and I knew she was nervous but trying to hold it together for us both. I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms.

"I'm sorry I'm not being much help. I just totally forgot about it and then Alice was a bitch and she mentioned that you guys are on the same you know and I just flipped. I'm sorry."

"It's ok I mean I haven't given it much thought and my boobs hurt so I should start soon."

"Your boobs hurt? "Now I was just confused.

"Yes before they get kind of sore but that's also a sign of…." She trailed off and I knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Look we leave in like two hours let's get the car packed and not worry until we have to ok." I kissed her lips and she nodded moving toward her bag that was on the floor. I picked it up and went to load all our shit into my car.

We were spending the Thanksgiving holiday with my parents Emmett and Rose would be there when we got there having flown in yesterday and driving straight there. Jasper had some work to finish up and would be coming over on Wednesday. He didn't want to fly home to Texas for such a short trip and his parents were fine so long as he came home for Christmas. Before long we were on the road. We put Alice in the back so she could sleep and not bitch the entire way since she was a little less than pleasant to be around at this point. Bella and I held hands most of the way and if we weren't my hand was on her knee or hers was on my thigh.

My mom met us in the driveway as we pulled in. Emmett and Rose along with my dad came out as we piled out of the car.

"Emmett, Carlisle help Edward with the bags." My mother directed. They came around pulling shit out of my trunk.

"Holy shit Mary Alice what the fuck did you pack?" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett watch your mouth young man." My mom scolded.

"Sorry mom but did you see this fu…this bag?" He grumbled all the way into the house.

"Edward put Bella's things in her old room it is ready for her. Emmett and Rose are in his room Jasper will be in the blue guest room at the end of the hall." Wait why do Rose and Emmett get to share a room?

"Don't give me that look Edward Bella's parents would have a heart attack if I let you guys share a bed under my roof and your father would kill Jasper so let's just leave it alone shall we?"

"What about Rose and Emmett what makes them so special?"

"Edward they live together and might I remind you Rose doesn't have parents to piss off. Emmett and us is all she has." My mother spoke softly. I am a childish dick. My mother was right after Rose's parents died in a car accident Emmett and her senior year we were all she had that was part of the reason Emmett went away to school with her. We all knew that one day they would get married but my parents really wanted them to both finish school first one thing at a time and all that shit. I nodded to my mother as I moved into the house.

Late Wednesday night Jasper drove in and was greeted by a much happier Alice. It had not gone unnoticed that the tour Alice had taken Jasper on of the house had taken a bit too long. I tried not to think about the fact A. That was my sister and B. I knew she was on her fucking period I mean were you allowed to do shit when a girl was on her period?

Here we sat in the living room with a football game on and the sound of Emmett snoring away on the couch. The dinner my mother had prepared was amazing but it usually was. Esme went all out for holidays. Bella jumped in and helped saying she had not cooked a turkey since her last Thanksgiving with us and wanted to learn how. She spent most of the day in the kitchen with my mom but about an hour before dinner was ready she said she wasn't feeling well and went to lay down for a bit. She was quiet through most of dinner. I helped everyone clear the plates and was roped into doing dishes with Emmett and that is when he gave me the look.

_**2 hours earlier**_

"So?" Emmett nudged me as I rinsed a plate.

"So what?" I asked trying to avoid what I knew he was asking.

"Come on Edward you know what. The car ride do you know if she is? I still can't believe after all the shit I have said to you…"

"Alright DAD! No we don't know anything yet. I do know that she has felt like shit today and her boobs hurt but that's about it." He just stood there loading dishes shaking his fucking head.

"Listen you know I'll be there for you man but mom and dad are going to flip their shit if you make them grandparents." He was getting a bit animated.

"Would you keep your fucking voice down? I know this alright I don't need any lectures I fucked up I get it but we are not going to freak out until we need to and besides if anyone is going to have my fucking kids it's going to be Bella anyway."

"Are you saying you want her to be pregnant?"

"No asshole that is not what I am saying. What I am saying is I don't plan to have children with anyone ells except Bella so it could be worse like we could be having this fucked up discussion about Jane."

"Edward you didn't use a fucking glove with her either!" He was missing the entire point I was trying to make.

"Emmett leave it alone. Yes for your information both times I used a condom with Jane alright." I dried my hands and walked away.

_**Present**_

I finally kicked off my shoes and put my feet up on the table with my arm around Bella as we watched the game. I heard a soft low whimper from Bella and looked down at her. She was holding her stomach and had a horrible grimace on her face.

"Bella baby are you ok?" I whispered knowing she would not want any attention drawn to her.

"Mmm ya I think I just…..excuse me." She got up and went up stairs without looking at anyone. I waited for a few minutes and went to check on her.

I went into her room and when I didn't see her I noticed the light coming from under her bathroom door. I knocked softly.

"Bella baby are you…..are you ok?" I waited and nothing then I heard soft crying.

"Bella honey answer me what's wrong?" Still more silence.

"Isabella if you don't answer I'm coming in." Nice Edward how very caveman of you.

"C…..C…Can you g…get R…R….Rose?" She said softly through her sobs.

I walked as calmly as I could into the living room and asked Rose to come up stairs with me. I knew Alice was watching my every move and when I reached Bella's door Alice was right behind me.

"Listen something is wrong with Bella and she is asking for Rose." Rose nodded at me.

"Ali stay with Edward I'll be right back out." She knocked softly on the bathroom door.

"Bella honey it's Rose can I come in?" A soft ya came from the other side of the door. Rose opened the door and slipped in and the door shut again. I sunk onto the bed with my head in my hands. My knees were bouncing and I was a wreck.

"Edward what's going on?" Alice sat next to me rubbing slow circles on my back.

"I…I…I think Bella might be pregnant and now she has locked herself in the bathroom and she is crying and I don't know what's wrong." She stopped rubbing my back and just then the bathroom door opened.

"Alice go get Emmett and tell him to get the car warmed up have the heat on high. Try not to alert your parents." She took charge and Alice didn't ask questions as she disappeared out of the room. I stood and moved toward Rose I was done waiting outside I passed Rose and found Bella on the floor. She was pale and then I noticed the blood lots and lots of blood in the toilet. HOLY SHIT!

I dropped to my knees and pulled Bella into my arms. She began to sob.

"What's happening?" I asked I mean I didn't know if she had started her period or….or if what I think was happening was really happening. Soon I felt to hands on my shoulders and then Rose's soft voice.

"Edward we think she is having a miscarriage it she is having a lot of cramping and this is just not normal for starting your period and Bella says it's not normally like this. I will take her to an urgent care clinic."

"NO!" I interrupted "I'll take her" I was kissing the top of her head as she began to sob again.

"Edward how about _WE_ take her? Emmett is warming up the car she seems a bit cold." Alice appeared in the door way just then.

"Emmett has the car running should I get dad?"

"NO!" Bella yelled.

"No thanks Alice I really don't think Bella wants dad looking at her like this." I explained.

"Oh um Ok well mom and dad are both out taking a walk so they don't know what's up."

"The car is ready what's going o….?" Emmett stopped dead in his tracks when her rounded the corner and found the scene in the bathroom.

"Holy shit Baby B! Edward pick her up let's go now!"

Without another word I scooped up Bella she felt frail and week in my arms I am sure from the sudden loss of blood. Rose wrapped a blanket around her and we left. Alice and Jasper would stay behind and run interference with the parents.

Bella wanted Rose to go in with her and I tried not to feel hurt and left out. I mean if she was having a miscarriage it was my baby. I wasn't sure I knew how to feel about all of this should I feel relieved? Should I be sad? It was confusing.

"Dude she will be ok Rosie will take good care of her." Emmett tried to ease the tension that was clearly written all over my face.

"I should be the one in there with her." I said softly.

"Rose will take care of her and dude she doesn't want her new boyfriend to watch her get a pelvic exam and trust me you don't want to see that either….Don't ask." He said the last part in a flat voice.

We sat there for what felt like four hours but when I looked at my watch it had only been 30 minutes. Finally Rose came out.

"She is asking for you." Rose sat down next to Emmett after kissing my temple as I stood. She squeezed my hand and it was obvious that she had been crying….fuck.

I knocked on the door and opened it as I walked in I found Bella sitting on the exam table. She was still in her exam gown and she looked scared to death. I walked forward and wrapped her in my arms.

"it's gone…it's common…we don't have to worry." She sniffed into my chest.

"Shh baby its ok everything is going to be ok…..Bella I love you it's going to be ok." I didn't know what ells I could say. She basically just told me she had been pregnant and had a miscarriage and I had no fucking clue what to say to her so I just held her as she sobbed into my chest. I felt tears sting my eyes but I still had no clue how I was feeling.


End file.
